Within The Sphere
by angelofjoy
Summary: New life after the wedding has begun and Elizabeth wants to see everyone as happy and well off as she is. Her playfulness seems to be a welcome change to both Darcy and his sister but there still seems to be something troubling The Miss Darcy.
1. Welcome Home Mrs Darcy

Chapter 1: Welcome Home Mrs. Darcy 

It is a truth universally acknowledged that upon receiving everything one desired by means of conjugal felicity a woman is always in need of more. However, little is known of this by the ladies husband, it is always in a woman's nature to strive, continually, to make those around her just as content.

Such was the case as spring faded to summer and the extensive woods of Pemberly began to hold fast to their many secrets. The family was brought back at last to the magnificent house and all the splendors that Derbyshire had to give.

After a whirlwind wedding and a winter spent enjoying the season in London, Elizabeth began learning just how much her society had changed. Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy was finally brought home to her palace and was installed as if on a throne as the mistress of Pemberly and the keeper of a whole new world.

"What news have you discovered this morning my dear?" Darcy asked as he joined his wife in the drawing room.

"You are expecting perhaps some gossip or other; regarding a tenant or a stranger that has been spotted in the village. I have no news of that kind." Elizabeth said coyly as she turned from her perch at the window, "I do believe, however, that the fawns are recently born and that your woods are a stir with new life."

"That is indeed, a much welcome intelligence. It is a great pleasure to me that you dislike idleness and gossip," he smiled and came and settled by her side.

"We shall have enough of that to break the peace when my mother arrives," Elizabeth sighed, "it will be a lot of 'my dear Jane this and my poor Lydia that'."

"You have not yet been long enough away from your mother to merit a visit to this great estate that she writes so much about?" Darcy laughed.

"Have you?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"Why she is my mother in law. I should think it my duty to encourage a visit; however taxing it may prove to my domestic happiness," he answered.

"Then you are far more the gentleman then I once thought," She smiled, "but I will admit that if it were not for propriety sake, I would not wish to have my marital peace so soon interrupted."

"My love, I feel the same," Darcy laughed, "but we must or it would not be proper."

"Then I shall consent to this Bennett invasion so long as I may enjoy our small family sphere until the latest possible time," she whispered her eyes glistening.

"It is not in my future to be leaving Pemberly as often as I would have. I dare say there is far more here to entice me to stay," he smiled.

"I am glad to hear it. For I would not be very pleased to have you leave me just yet. It is still too soon, my love," Elizabeth smiled, "besides there is nothing that your very capable steward cannot handle in your place. He rides here every morning to meet with you and I dare say you should not have to inspect the farms unless some act of God causes damage to the structures and the fields."

"That is precisely my belief on the matter. I am a married man now. I must remain in my home to be at my beloved disposal," he laughed.

"You are quite singular, my love, for I believe it to be customary for husbands to rush away as soon as their wives are settled and capable of running the household," Elizabeth teased.

"Ah, there is where you are mistaken, my dear. That only applies to men who have realized all of the faults of their spouses and who are not truly and completely in 'en amour' with their wives," he corrected.

"I shall never tire of hearing that from you," Elizabeth smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks and a tear glistening in her eye.

"I love you my dearest, most precious, Elizabeth," he whispered more tenderly.


	2. Strange Behaviour

Chapter 2: Strange Behaviour 

Elizabeth watched in quiet contemplation the daily routines of her now acquired sister. She was nothing like any of those she had spent her youth with and it seemed to Elizabeth that she was in need of some companionship. She breached the issue at the very next moment in which she found herself alone with her husband.

"My love, I am a little concerned that there is something wanting in dear Georgiana," she said as cautiously as she could.

"Whatever could be wrong?" Darcy asked looking a little shaken.

"She seems melancholic and distant at times. Perhaps she must be in want of something," Elizabeth answered.

"What could she want?" Darcy asked perplexed.

"Companionship, excitement, responsibility," Elizabeth began to list the things that young women of an advanced society craved.

"That is what you are for," Darcy said as she rested his hand on the window frame.

"I am meant to provide that for you my dear," Elizabeth sighed.

"And you do, I am not left wanting anything," he said.

"Except for your sisters' happiness," Elizabeth added.

"Yes of course there is that but what could she want. I have given her everything that she has needed in her life, an education and pleasure. I believe I have spoiled her to some extent, but she is a young lady of wealth and privilege. With wealth comes great responsibilities," he said.

"What responsibilities are those?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"To behave as young women should, to learn how to keep house and manage accounts for their future husbands, to play and sing and mend if the family should fall on hard times," he started naming off the social norms for their society.

"A woman of Georgiana's wealth will not need to mend, nor will she have to manage much if she marries well within her sphere but that is such a planned and calculated life. Where is the excitement in it," Elizabeth asked.

"What sorts of excitement do you suggest?" Darcy asked feeling a bit irritated.

"I do not know, my love, I am not going to take the liberty of regaling you with the excitements that I was subjected to as a young woman but, I of course was in a completely different social sphere then your sister. I was already out in society by the time I was Georgiana's age," Elizabeth said.

"She will not come out until she is eighteen," Darcy said decidedly.

"And I completely agree with that, but perhaps Georgiana is in need of companionship, of someone her own age that may help her to break free from the routine she keeps," Elizabeth suggested.

"She does seem to mope about," Darcy said as he spotted his sister out the window, her head down and her shoulders hunched, "is she always so down trod?" he asked as he motioned for Elizabeth to come and see the sight before him.

"She does wander sometimes. Today she seems particularly unhappy. Shall I speak to her?" She asked.

"Please do and I will write and have your mother send us Kitty ahead of the Bennett party. It would benefit Kitty to have the influence of Georgiana's upbringing and perhaps it will please Georgiana to have a companion of relatively her own age," Darcy stated.

"I do agree. That is a very lovely idea, but I beg that you would send for Mary as well. She is always so neglected, and I believe it would do her some good to have a companion, as dedicated in her studies as she is." Elizabeth said, "Besides it would not be fair to leave Mary behind to deal with momma alone."

"I will send for them both," Darcy smiled.

"Perhaps it would also do well to invite Colonel Fitzwilliam to come and stay with us when my mother and father arrive. It may do well to break up the Bennett party. I would not want Georgiana to be overwhelmed and put off guard by such a coming."

"I will agree to that as well," Darcy said, "but my I ask why you are filling our house with some many when you were fretting over the loss of our peace."

"I confess I am being the selfish one." Elizabeth laughed and shot her husband a mischievous glance, "I only thought that with more people to occupy each other, it is more likely that we will be able to sneak away and be alone. No one should notice our missing."

"Then fill the house with every acquaintance we have. I will open every room and make sure that there are activities planned for all," Darcy laughed and took his wife into his arms, "but it would be a shame to have to sneak away and get lost in our own estate."

"Yes you are quite right. I should not want to use that as an excuse," Elizabeth giggled.

"Then it shall be done and the Bennett sisters shall come to Pemberly in advance. I will write to the Colonel and have him come as soon as he can." Darcy smiled and went back to his desk as his wife went off to find her newly acquired sister.


	3. A Walk

Chapter Three: A Walk

As was established with Elizabeth she would take herself to the outdoors. There was nothing that pleased her more than a pleasant walk to clear the mind and to find a way to lose her self. She thought better when she was out and about and was found many of her answered in her reflective energy while walking. Even with her new social statues she was not about to let her daily routines and exercise regiment fall by the wayside. Fitzwilliam was tremendously supportive of his wife's adventures. Now, however, to be lost was fairly often as she walked into the beauty of the grounds of her new home at Pemberly. Elizabeth did not actually see her walks as getting lost, but rather a way for her to become properly acquainted with her new home and all of the secrets that the woods and streams had to offer. She had thought, on her first visit to the great estate that the woods would lose their charm after much time spent within them, but she was quite pleased to admit she had been wrong in that just as she had been wrong in the master of this great estate.

Mr. Darcy knew of his wife's love for all of the beauty around her. She has an eye for finding exceptional value in all that nature had to offer, and a fair bit of folly in everything else. Fitzwilliam loved every bit of her enthusiasm and innocence when it came to the way she lived her life. From her reveries about flowers and the smells of the trees, to the chatter of society that would lead Elizabeth to fits of giggles. He had never been so overjoyed at home and with a woman, but he worried for his sister and knew that it would be difficult to get through to her.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had grown up in a house full of women and even though she had not always been able to speak reason into the heads of her sisters, she knew that Miss. Darcy was of a much different nature.

One morning as the sun shone on the grounds and the dew was still fresh on the lawn; Elizabeth wandered through the rose garden as she waited for Georgiana, knowing that she would eventually reveal herself. She had taken herself into the woods uncommonly early that morning and had come to the conclusion that a lively talk was what would help Georgiana the most. So she vowed to find her and hoped for a breakthrough.

"Oh my dear Mrs. Darcy, I did not know of your being here," Georgiana said as she stumbled upon Elizabeth who sat one a marble bench pretending to read.

"I have been waiting for you," Elizabeth smiled, "I knew you would come through this garden. Your brother has asked that I speak to you."

"What ever could be the problem, Mrs. Darcy?" Georgiana asked.

"Well first, I would like to know why you will not call me Elizabeth. We are sisters now and as such I would hope that you would feel more comfortable with a new sense of intimacy." Elizabeth smiled.

"I am sorry if I am offending you with my formalities," Georgiana sighed, "I am trying. It is just so difficult now."

"How so," Elizabeth asked seeing the distress in Georgiana.

"It is only that I am so used to the distractions of school or a house full of guests to take up all of the time during the day. Now I have time to think. I am here with you and my brother, and though I do not want to disturb you or him I am just feeling like I am an interruption." she said sadly.

"Oh Georgiana, it pains me to hear this," Elizabeth said gently, "and I had hoped so much that this would be a chance for us to become more acquainted," She said.

"Oh and we have," Georgiana sighed, "but when you are with me I feel as if I am depriving my brother of his wife. If only I were older and out in society I could find a husband and leave the two of you to enjoy the newness of your marriage," she added.

"Do not speak like that. Your brother and I adore you," Elisabeth said taking her new sisters hands, "and we only want what is best for you. Please, I beg you; do put these ideas out of your head. I have asked for this for us to get to know you better and to be quiet as a family here at Pemberly. Do not think that you are taking any of our time. You are the most important person in your brother's life and have been for a long time, much longer than I have been around. It is I who is invading on your time. I am sorry."

"Do not be sorry, sister, you have been so kind. I do love to have you with us here at Pemberly. I simply did not know your feelings on the subject and so now I venture to be perfectly contented with our simple family party. In time I will surely feel comfortable enough to call you Elizabeth," Georgiana smiled.

"As happy as that will make me I have news that my two remaining sisters will be joining us shortly. The family party that I have come to love so dearly will be interrupted, I hope this development suits your fancy," Elizabeth said.

"I do look forward to seeing Mary and Kitty again." Georgiana said with a shy smile, "We were really only able to form an acquaintance when we were last in Hertfordshire for the wedding. I should like to know them better."

"I am very glad to hear it." Elizabeth smiled and the two sisters continued on their morning walk. "I do miss my sisters, Jane especially, but I know that her husband claims her for him self. It will be very nice for Mary and Kitty. They were so often left out or led astray. It will be good for them to know you and your gentleness. They need a little education in that area."

"I will be happy to assist them," Georgiana smiled, "Mary is quite calm and quiet, if I do remember it correctly, but she studies a great deal and I feel like she has problems in society."

"She does, a little," Elizabeth smiled.

"Perhaps I will learn some of that steadiness from her and how to find great pleasure in extensive studies," Georgiana said contemplatively, "Perhaps I can teach her how to be more sociable, even though I am not out as she is. Kitty, on the other hand, perhaps we can calm her down just a little. She seems rather distracted and lost some of the time."

"Kitty is a follower. With the loss of her younger sister and the folly that Lydia brought to our life, at home, she has had trouble adjusting to being a good sort of girl." Elizabeth said, "She will learn to be good, I dare say, with you around."

"I am not all that good," Georgiana said with a blush rising in her face.

"You are better, by leaps and bounds, then my youngest sister," Elizabeth said as she thought of Lydia, "you will be a good influence I am sure."

"I do not pretend do know her, Lydia that is," Georgiana said, "as we have never met, but I do not see how she could be so reckless in her choice of marriage partner."

"Lydia thinks nothing of being foolish." Elizabeth said, "She is a flirt of the highest degree and I would be very shocked if it was not Lydia who played a larger role in capturing Wickham. He may have had his ideas about her character and her virtues, and initiated the trouble that was to come, but he underestimated her desires. She was not about to release him and viewed him as completely as her own."

"Then they will suit each other quite well," Georgiana said.

"Yes, George Wickham will pay for his folly by having a foolish wife all to him self," Elizabeth said, "I am sure we will soon hear of either his or her unhappiness in marriage."

"I was so foolish in the past," Georgiana said, "but I am happy things worked out and that my brother found us when he did."

"He quite saved your life, I dare say," Elizabeth said.

"Indeed he did, and I am very grateful. I will put much thought into my future happiness. I will take his example as my own. I will only marry for the greatest and deepest love, compassion and understanding of each other. If I am lucky enough to find that, then I am sure I will be very content in marriage," Georgiana said.

"I said the same thing." Elizabeth smiled. "I am happy to say I have found everything that I had ever wanted and so I believe you will do the same. Love is out there, though we may not think so at the time, but it does find us if we are aware that we need to open our eyes to see within each other. You need not worry. You have plenty of time."

"Yes, I think I do," Georgiana smiled.

"But I warn you, my dear sister, my mother is also coming to us, not as soon as Mary and Kitty but soon enough and she will not rest until all of my sister have found husbands and you may fall into that category," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well perhaps we should venture to find Mary and Kitty husbands before the rest of the Bennetts arrive." Georgiana giggled, "There are many eligible gentlemen in Derbyshire. I may enjoy playing the role of match maker. Besides, I am sure I should have nothing to worry about; my brother will stand up for me and the idea that I am not yet out in society."

"It will not stop my mother," Elizabeth laughed, "she will have you out in society before your brother can stop her and that will set everything into motion."

"I will fight it with every breath. I can promise you that." Georgiana laughed, "Is she really that forward?"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth laughed, "there will not be a moment of peace once Mrs. Bennett has arrived, so run and hide in the wood or retreat to the comforts of the library. Pemberly is large enough to get lost in and it may prove to your advantage," Elizabeth giggled.

Elizabeth and Georgiana carried on in this easy manner for the remainder of the morning. They spoke and laughed about the times to that were to come and they became quite close in their intimacy as sisters. Georgiana was coming to love Elizabeth and her honesty and eye for human behaviors. It would all prove to be advantageous once the families arrived at the great house. Elizabeth lost all worry she may have had for the young Miss. Darcy as they both opened up to one another.


	4. Within the Neighbourhood

Chapter Four: Within the Neighbourhood

The challenge of now being a member of a new society was the duties that came with being now the most elegant and elevated lady in the county. Elizabeth knew that her new station meant she would have to set the example within her new social sphere. With engagements piling up and new acquaintances to be formed she was soon thrown into the exhausting realm of intimate gatherings, and much time spent away from the quiet solitude of her new home.

"My dear," Elizabeth said as she and her husband settled into their carriage, "of the following assembled, how many would you say we'll have already met in London," she asked.

"I dare say very few of them." Darcy answered, "The assembly tonight prefer Bath to London and consist of more elderly members of the Derbyshire society," he added.

"And so I shall have to regale the company with stories of aches and pains and hear of the benefits of taking the waters of Bath I suppose," Elizabeth said with a sly grin.

"What aches and pains could one as young and lovely as you know?" Darcy laughed.

"None in particular, my dear, but I am a creative woman and I am sure I can make some up. I must have my share in the conversation you know," Elizabeth said mockingly as she put on the airs of Lady Catherine.

Darcy laughed his eyes bright and youthful. He had not missed the society of Lady Catherine, nor had any of his acquaintance steered clear of him by her influence. Now, as his wife became the shining jewel of their society, he began to see the folly in Lady Catherine and her condescension.

"I hope that is not all you think tonight's society will have to offer you," Darcy smiled.

"Oh no, I am sure they are all quite lovely people. If anything my studies of human folly will be very much nourished as I enter into a new social group and yet sometimes you simply must help the folly along," Elizabeth smiled.

"Not with Lady Catherine, I am sure," Darcy said once again provoking in his wife's recollection of their strenuous past.

"No indeed," Elizabeth giggled, "Lady Catherine is a folly in herself. She needs not even speak to see that there was much being said. As she speaks a great deal, everything she says adds a great deal to the study of her character. It is unfortunate that she does not forgive. I would like to have her at Pemberly so that she may condemn just how badly I have polluted the great estate." Elizabeth smiled.

"Polluted indeed," Darcy scoffed, "I cannot believe she said such a thing and the people of our acquaintance could not see you in such a way."

"No, they seem to see me in a beautiful light because that is how you see me," Elizabeth smiled, "and your opinion is the only one that matters in my life."

"But it did not always," Darcy said.

"No, but you have changed so completely and, I dare say, so have I," she smiled lovingly, "who could not love as completely as I do."

"Yes, I suppose I have come to see the benefits of a good folly," he laughed, "and love you completely came very naturally even without wanting it."

"And I have learned to appreciate the pride in ones station," Elizabeth giggled, "thought I had never wanted it. I am happy to have it now."

"If that be the case, am I to assume you will be dancing very little tonight and commenting sourly on the horrors of such a society," Darcy joked.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth laughed, "and if there is a single officer present in this gathering I will make you take me home straight away."

"I will gladly oblige you." Darcy smiled, and they continued on in their flirtation through the streets of Lambton.

The gathering in question, one which had been planned since the announcement of the famed Darcy engagement, was to be held at the truly noble home of Mr. and Mrs. James Stewart; A house that held a remarkably substantial credit and account in the county.

Next to the Darcys and the Fitzwilliams, the Stewarts were the next wealthiest family within the district and had been, for many years, exceptionally close acquaintances with the Darcy family. Mr. James Stewart held a large fortune founded in part by an inheritance that was left for him by his father. As the only child of the late Charles Stewart, he inherited everything but that was not all that James Stewart had done. In his youth, at a time when he was in want of nothing and had completed his education to follow in his father footsteps, he had decided that he would make his own way in the world rather than wait to inherit his father's estate. He knew that one day he would have to take possession of the famous Stewart fortune. This consisted of all of the lands that made up his father's estate. At the same time he wanted an adventure, and as such, he invested in a large amount of Indian property during the expanses into India and English trade. He had spent several years in India learning the language and commerce of the country and bringing with him many treasure and immense wealth. Upon the death of his most beloved mother, James Stewart sold his holding in India and returned to England a truly wealthy and well respected gentleman. He met his wife, one Miss. Camilla Rainford and they settled into the Stewart house to take care of the estate as Mr. Stewart's health began to fail. Mr. Stewart died shortly after his wife. It had been a marriage of ardent affection on both sides and one could not exist after so long within the marital state without the other.

Mr. James Stewart and his wife Camilla were in want of nothing upon entering into the marriage state. There was great affection from both sides, and no money was ever the object in the two of them being united as Miss Rainford was a wealthy heiress herself. They lived quite comfortably, the estate bringing in much of their yearly income, and they filled their house with children. The oldest of their children and heir to the Stewart fortune was one William Lyle Stewart. He was preceded by his younger sisters Angela, Maria, and Constance, and finally the youngest son Harold James. The Stewart house was a loud house but a house full of love and comfort. It was the decision of the Stewart family to be merry and kind to their fellow countrymen. So it was always well established that the Stewart's would be the first to welcome, into the country, a new family or relation with a grand and elaborate ball. This evening was to mark the coming of the new Mrs. Darcy, and it had been profoundly anticipated by a great many that lived within Derbyshire.

Darcy and Elizabeth were among the final guests to arrive at the vast Stewart estate. As lovely as it was, it did not have the prospects that Pemberly held, but it was well tended and exceptionally large which played to the advantage of the Stewarts. As they arrived, they saw that the illustrious house was a blaze with light. It spilled out of every window into the grand promenade that led up to the house.

"It is very lovely," Elizabeth whispered to Darcy as they ascended the stair case to the main hall.

"It is a newer style house; the first that was there being very much damaged by a fire many years ago, but it has a very grand feel to it and it is very comfortable once you are inside," Darcy said.

"But nothing compared to Pemberly," Elizabeth smiled her eyes twinkling in the candle light.

"No, indeed; for how could it be anything without you in it," Darcy smiled.

A blush rose in Elizabeth's cheeks. She had never been one to blush often or to let her emotion manifest as visibly as they did now, but Darcy had found her weakness and she could not hide anything from him anymore. Their relationship was so open and understanding that he had learned to interpret her every glance, and movement, and knew exactly what they meant. Elizabeth could do the same, but instead of raising a blush in Darcy's face she could always make him smile with immense pride and genuine happiness whenever she wished it.

The Darcys were met and announced into the assembly with considerable style and grandeur. Elizabeth was dressed in the finest silk and the highest of new fashion. She sparkled as she walked and the diamonds that adorned her neck and wrists were like stars themselves. The women that gathered around them were in awe of her beauty and Darcy took pride in all of the glances, whispers and smiles that his shining jewel was receiving.

"Mr. Darcy, how good it is for you to come," Mr. Stewart said as he came forward once the announcement had summoned all the attention toward the Darcy's."

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart for all of your kindness and the great compliment you extent toward my self and my wife," Darcy answered as he made the introductions that were common to form a new acquaintance.

"It is a true honor and privilege to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Stewart said as he kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stewart, I look forward to knowing you and your family very well," Elizabeth smiled graciously.

"May I introduce to you my wife," Mr. Stewart asked.

"By all means," Elizabeth smiled and was introduced to Mrs. Stewart.

The introductions were made. The separation was inevitable. Mr. Darcy went off with them men, as the dancing had not yet begun and Elizabeth went off with Mrs. Stewart to continue forming her new acquaintances. Mr. Darcy had been correct in assuming that very few people from their previous London acquaintance had followed them into the country. There were, however, many new people to meet. The primary people that sought out an acquaintance with Elizabeth were the Misses Stewarts. Angela, Maria and Constance, were more the ages of Elizabeth's younger sisters, but they were lovely young ladies all ranging from eighteen to sixteen. Elizabeth was impressed with the serenity of the young misses and was already formulating a plan to have them become exceedingly close acquaintances with Georgiana and her sisters.

Once the dancing began Elizabeth was escorted to the dance floor first by Mr. Stewart and Darcy took the first dance with Mrs. Stewart. Directly to follow Darcy claimed his wife and was pleased once more.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear," Darcy asked as they went through the first pass in the dance.

"Oh yes, very much," Elizabeth smiled, "the society in Derbyshire is quiet elegant and entertaining. I am very pleased with this evening."

"I am very glad to hear it," Darcy smiled, "and yet I am sure you have not yet made the acquaintance of everyone."

"Absolutely not," Elizabeth laughed.

"The night is still young," Darcy laughed.

By the time the dinner was served Elizabeth had made the acquaintance of some more of the wealthy gentlemen, but the highlight of the evening was forming an acquaintance with the sons of the Stewart family. William and Harold were very gentlemanly young men who had their own plans to continue their own fortunes. On top of everything that was already entitled to both of them, they planned to be successful..

"Trade is becoming more and more the noble profession of the realm," Darcy said as the conversation among the gentlemen, "Mrs. Darcy has an uncle who is very well established in trade. There was not a more noble man in the world then Mr. Gardener and his has truly showed me how civilized men aught to behave."

"I have heard of him," William said, "he does very well in the business."

"He will be happy to know that he is thought so highly of," Elizabeth smiled.

"I do hope you will relay that to him, Mrs. Darcy," William Stewart said.

"I shall," Elizabeth smiled.

"Will we be seeing the Gardeners in Derbyshire within the year?" William asked.

"They will be arriving along with Mrs. Darcy's family in several months if everything works out," Darcy smiled, "we are very much looking forward to their coming."

"It will be quite a gathering, will it not?" Mrs. Stewart asked.

"It will indeed," Elizabeth smiled.

"And will there be a ball," the youngest Miss. Stewart asked.

"Perhaps not a ball, but we will have a gathering and you will all be more then welcoming to come," Elizabeth smiled, "I hope to see you all often at Pemberly."

"Ah the invitation is made, and we shall be there often," Miss. Maria smiled, "if you and Miss. Darcy would be so kind as to come to visit us."

"I dare say you'll not stop us now that such a lovely acquaintance has been formed," Elizabeth laughed.

Other acquaintances were formed over the course of the evening, many of which Elizabeth was sure she would not remember unless they were introduced once again. As the evening drew to a close and the Darcy's carriage was summoned at last, Elizabeth expressed her desire to see the Stewart's again very soon and welcomed any of their friends to come along. William was quick to assure he would be delighted to visit the magnificent estate at Pemberly and learn whatever he could from Mr. Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy was known for his expertise in the ways of managing an estate. It was settled that the acquaintance would continue, and Darcy and Elizabeth departed in high spirits.

"And so, my dear, was the evening to your liking?" Darcy asked as they were once again comfortably settled in the carriage.

"Oh yes, my dear, very much," Elizabeth smiled, "I was very pleasantly surprised to meet so many people. Although I do not believe that I will be able to remember all of them by name if I were to see them all together again."

"I don't expect that will be a problem unless you plan to have a ball of your own," Darcy smile, "I would not object to a ball at Pemberly."

"But I would not have a ball and not allow Georgiana to participate," Elizabeth said.

"Then perhaps I will need to be a little more lenient with my young sister." Darcy said, "I would not object to Georgiana coming out here in the company that is very close to us. Perhaps it is time to start easing her into it."

"I would not make any plans until you speak to your sister. Perhaps she is not yet ready for something as grand as that but we will have many people coming and going within our society," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I agree with you there," Darcy said.

"Then we will speak to Georgiana," Elizabeth smiled.

"And the two of you will be quite the delight of all our society I am sure," Darcy smiled proudly.

Elizabeth blushed once again thoroughly in love with the man that she sat with and amazed that her life had turned out so well.


	5. The Sisters Arrive

Chapter Five: The Sisters Arrive

Days and nights at Pemberly had become tremendously exciting and delightful for the small family unit. Elizabeth and Georgiana sang and worked with immense pride and an ever growing sense of sisterhood. When Mr. Darcy was not in the house with them, they were nearly inseparable. Even when they were not working together, just being with one another was starting to give Georgiana a new sense of confidence. When Mr. Darcy was with them there was always some news of their tenants or relations, letters to be read, and small conversations to be had. When the weather was clear there were always gardens to tend, walks to be had, visits to make and charity to accomplish and on a clear night the skies of Derbyshire were ablaze with millions of stars.

Married life had proved to be a joy for Elizabeth. She had seen the discontent in her parent's life and had hoped that her future would not be the same. Hers was much different and truly fulfilling. Never had she ever imagined that she would find someone who made her so happy or that she would have come to mean so much to someone else. She had always been her father's favorite but for the most part she was the odd one in the family. Now she had found absolutely everything she could have ever imagined. Fitzwilliam had completely changed her ideas of what marital felicity meant.

In the days leading up to the arrival of her sisters, Elizabeth had been busy getting rooms in order and Darcy had been very diligently arranging for the journey. Mary and Kitty would be traveling in the Darcy equipage which was going to be sent along with Mr. Darcy's most trusted gentlemen and guards to ensure that the young ladies would arrive safe and sound. This was to be one of the first times Mary, and Kitty would be traveling the distance unaccompanied. Darcy sent his house keeper as well to act as a ladies maid and chaperone for the sisters. Elizabeth was immensely pleased by the time the carriage and traveling party departed. She was perfectly at ease with the arrangements and knew that even though the journey was much longer than any that the young ladies had made on their own before. They would be well taken care of and very much surprised and awed by the luxury and grandeur that they would be traveling within.

As the carriage rolled away from the house, Darcy came to his wife and sister who had been watching the events unfold from the window.

"Are you content with the arrangement," Darcy asked.

"Oh yes, my sisters will be very safe and very shocked by the entourage that was sent for them," Elizabeth smiled.

"And are you quite prepared to run this great house quite on your own," he asked.

"I am not completely on my own," Elizabeth said, "Georgiana has been here to give orders and run the house. I am quite sure that we will be very capable of running the house together for a few days."

"Oh yes, my dear sister is quite right, we shall be very content and comfortable," Georgiana said.

"Then I will be easy and content knowing that everything is so well in order," Darcy said as he took a seat near the ladies, "but I must wonder how my ladies feel about the inevitable end of our quite society."

"We will bare it quite well I am sure," Elizabeth said, "it is not so great a change, only an addition of two and at least it is not yet Mrs. Bennett."

"Yes we will be able to enjoy the quiet a little longer, I suppose," Darcy laughed.

"And the addition of young ladies will mean more acquaintances for myself and perhaps even the formation of some very dear friends. I would imagine that it will also give to you, as newly weds, some much need time together as I will be preoccupied," Georgiana smiled.

"That is a very enjoyable thought," Darcy said as he glanced at his wife.

"Indeed it is," Elizabeth agreed, "but I will admit, I am quite excited to have them with us."

"Yes I believe you miss the noise and chaos of the Misses Bennett," Darcy laughed.

"I confess I do," Elizabeth said, "They are my sisters after all."

"That is completely natural," Georgiana smiled, "I am sure I will miss you dreadfully when you leave for London for the season, and we are not blood sisters."

"And I will miss you dreadfully," Elizabeth said, "and so we will simply bring the society to us. Thankfully, Pemberly has hundreds of rooms and much space for us to be intimate and allow our relations to disappear within its vastness. I think we will all be very comfortable here together, do you not think so my dear?"

"I will agree," Darcy smiled, "I find it hard to leave when I have to leave on business. I will confess I did not find it half so hard when it was just my self but now that I have you ladies at home, I will be perfectly content to stay here and marvel in the grandeur of this estate. It is about time that I appreciated all of the praise that this estate gets. I was never here before to see it. Then again, you were not here my dear Lizzy and I think you add something quite extraordinary to this place."

"I agree, brother, she has brought life back to Pemberly," Georgiana smiled.

"It is not just me," Elizabeth said playfully trying to hide the blush in her cheeks, "I dare say that you both have come alive as well. Georgiana you are blooming into a beautiful and respectable young woman. Fitzwilliam you are the best kind of man. You are more than any wife could ever wish to have."

"Well in that case we must all agree that we have done the best that we can for this place and vow to be completely content with everything that comes our way," Darcy smiled and was comfortable and contented with all that he had done to prepare for the sisters arrival.

The journey was a long one, but from the moment the carriage arrived before the Bennett home to the moment it set off again Kitty and Mary were shocked and amazed by everything that had come to them. They had never seen such a grand carriage and such an entourage. Everything looked comfortable, and there would be no expense spared by Mr. Darcy. The horses were put to rest, and all of the servants that had been sent were put up in a great haste by Mrs. Bennett. In the mean time, the most trusted gentlemen and the house keeper Mr. Darcy had sent went right into conference with Mr. and Mrs. Bennett to assure them that their daughters were well taken care of. By the time the lights had gone out on the evening of the arrival everything had been settled, trunks were unpacked and Mary and Kitty went off to bed awed by all that had come to pass.

The next morning, with remarkably little sleep and much excitement plaguing both Mary and Kitty, they awoke quite early and watched as their things were loaded, the horses were tacked to the carriages and their mother ran about in a frantic panic.

"What shall I do with not a soul at home with me," Mrs. Bennett cried as she rushed to and fro.

"What shall we do without mamma to be in hysterics?" Kitty whispered to Mary as they huddled near the front entrance.

"I dare say it will be quite relaxing," Mary sighed contently.

"How can you say that," Kitty asked, "we have never been to such a place as Pemberly? How will we know where to go, or how to behave in the presence of so much grandeur?"

"Be calm Kitty," Mary said, "we'll be with Lizzy and you have already met Mr. Darcy. I am quite sure he will make sure we are very comfortable. How could you even question such a thing? Look at what he has already done for us, Kitty."

"Look; indeed, we are to be transported like high society and people will talk as we come and go and look at what we are wearing. I am sure it is not the highest fashion or anything and should anyone see us I am sure I will be as mortified as they are simply to see the airs we are putting on," Kitty said frantically as she grabbed her sisters arm and shook her.

"We are not putting on any airs," Mary said condescendingly, "we are the sisters of the great Mrs. Darcy and we are going to visit our dear sister. That is all that anyone needs to know and as simply as we are dressed who should we meet anyways?"

"Oh Mary, how can you be so calm," Kitty said fretting with every passing moment, "look, four horses, we are lucky to have even one. What shall we do in such a society? Oh I am so frightened; I dare say I shall not even be able to speak!"

"The do not speak, and I will speak for us," Mary sighed.

Once everything was loaded and the entourage was convinced all was in order, Mr. Bennett and Mrs. Bennett met Mary and Kitty in the paddock and said their good byes. Mrs. Bennett's hysterics made Kitty even more nervous, and Mary was fully prepared to be off on the road where she would have some semblance of quiet. They were handed into the very spacious carriage with their chaperone and waited for the final man to board the carriage or mount a horse that was to ride with them.

"Oh my dear girls, how I will miss you," Mrs. Bennett cried from the ground.

"We will write to you every day, mamma," Kitty said trying to console her mother.

"You will be with us shortly," Mary said, "You must enjoy the calm and quiet of not having anyone to look after, mamma. It will be a lovely break for you."

"A break indeed, I shall have to do everything around here by my self," she huffed.

"But it is very kind of Mr. Darcy to invite us, and spare no expense. He does this out of the goodness of his heart, and with very little inconvenience to you," Mary said.

"And why should he not," Mrs. Bennett asked, "He is very rich. It is his duty to be generous to us!"

"Indeed, mamma, it is not," Mary said as the carriage pulled away and the girls waved to their mother.

"What shall I do, Mr. Bennett, oh what shall I do?" Mrs. Bennett sobbed.

"You will get on just fine, look your sister has come to visit," Mr. Bennett said as Mrs. Phillips came up the lane.

"To whom did that carriage belong to that just departed your homestead," Mrs. Phillips asked a glow with curiosity.

"That was Mr. Darcy's entourage come to take my girls away from me," Mrs. Bennett sobbed.

"Oh the grandeur of it all," Mrs. Phillips said excitement all over her face, "think of the young men the girls will meet with Mr. Darcy to influence them."

"Yes, that is perhaps the only good of sending the girls away." Mrs. Bennett said and led her sister into the house.

The first legs of the journey led the carriage out of Meryton and onto the main road. Kitty fidgeted greatly as Mary remained calmly seated across from Mrs. Reynolds who was accompanying the girls as their chaperone. As they reached the main road, the one that led them toward London, Mary rested her bible in her lap and looked across at the woman who looked to be at least ten years their mothers senior.

"May I be so bold as to ask where we will stop today, Mrs. Reynolds," Mary asked calmly as Kitty looked on, a worried look crossing her face.

"We will be spending the night in London as Mr. Darcy's flat, and will travel on very early in the morning. We are hoping to make the journey in two days. If everything remains quite as smooth as it has been today, and on the rest of our journey down. I am sure we will come into Derbyshire will very little trouble and in time for a late meal," Mrs. Reynolds smiled.

"I shall die of fright before I come into London," Kitty said fidgeting more with the edge of her traveling cloak.

"You will be just fine, Miss. Catherine," Mrs. Reynolds said from beside her, "you will fall into the routine and ease of Pemberly once we arrive. Perhaps it is a much grander estate then any you may have seen but I assure you, all has been made ready for your arrival and Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are so good as to be welcoming you into their home. You will be much welcomed and made to feel comfortable by all parties involved."

"That is easy for you to say," Kitty sighed, "you've been there before."

"I must apologies for my sister," Mary said as she shot Kitty a look of absolute embarrassment, "she is of a very nervous persuasion and has been very much, like our mother, for some time now. She needs only to see Mrs. Darcy; I believe to be helped into a calmness that has been much lacking for some time."

"It is quite alright, Miss. Bennett," Mrs. Reynolds smiled, "all will be made well in time. I am sure, and I hope that we can all enjoy our journey together."

Kitty sighed audibly as she stared out the window and the vastness of the country that extended out before her. She had always been the sort of young woman to follow the examples of others, but that had gotten her into some trouble as of late. She now felt lost and confused in her own skin and was not quite sure how she would control her discomfort long enough to arrive in Derbyshire, let alone London.

Mary, on the other hand, had been longing for an escape for some time. With the departure of three of her sisters she had become the eldest Miss. Bennett and as such was now the leading figure and the one who had to listen to all of her mother's complaints. She was overjoyed at the thought of spending some time away from Meryton. Mary had been longing to be away from their family and wanted to renew her interests books and music. She knew she would find at all of these things and much more at Pemberly. All she truly wanted was some quiet time. She knew that once she was thrown into a larger family group she would be able to fade back into herself for a little while.

The newfound sense of responsibility for Mary, though unwanted by her, had improved her character in society. She was calm, collected and more often than not included in conversations she would have never been invited into when her older and younger sisters had been around. She was quite the philosopher and her conversation had improved considerably with much study and her musicianship had improved as well. With the guidance of Kitty to tell her the awful truth about her exhibitions, Mary focused her time on piano playing rather than singing. She had put many hours into practicing the piano over singing and had become quite the proficient, much to the exhalations' of the community within Meryton. This new sense of society and interaction with others had even improved her looks, though she was not the beauty that her sisters where, she was pretty in her own way and took more pride in allowing herself to find the merits in fashion and she began to take more pride in her own appearance. She became quite an excellent role model for Kitty, and though she had calmed down quite a bit and put more time into her studies, she was still prone to having fits of anxiety much like her mother.

Night had fallen by the time the carriage rolled to a stop before Mr. Darcy's London home. It was to the advantage of the party that they arrived by cover of night. Kitty, in her nervousness, was not able to see the extent and grandeur of the Darcy flat in the darkness, and though she did notice that the house was much larger than she had anticipated they were ushered through it, and to the rooms that were made ready for them to get some sleep. There was a small meal set for them in the sitting room off their bedrooms and in their fatigue they ate and settled into bed. Sleep came to Kitty and Mary both that evening mainly because of the long journey and the fresh air of riding about in the summer time.

By the next morning Kitty had returned to her nervous state, as she was able to view the large house in the light, but it did not last long. After an uncommonly early breakfast and packing of the carriage, once more they returned to the road and headed off into the county. London fell away from them at a quick pace and soon the slow, calm allure of the country stretched out before them.

"Do you think Lizzy's letters have over exaggerated what Pemberly is really like?" Kitty asked as they traveled onward.

"I think we have probably heard only Lizzy interpretation of Pemberly, but as she had made it so beautiful I cannot doubt that she is correct in most respects," Mary said, "I am very excited to form my own opinions of the great estate."

"Yes, I am as well, but I am frightened of what it may be like." Kitty said, "Perhaps I am more frightened that I am not altered enough from Lydia's influence to be really easy. I do not trust my own character to believe i will not make a fool of myself within the society of Derbyshire."

"You are quite altered, and I believe that with Lizzy and Miss. Darcy's influence we will be quite comfortable and well received within society," Mary said calmly.

"And what of Mr. Darcy, he was always so quiet and proud and he frightened me," Kitty said.

"I am sure he will be much more agreeable in his own home," Mary said.

"I hope you are right, or I will have to spend the whole of our stay locked away in my room," Kitty sighed.

"I do not think Lizzy will allow that," Mary smiled.

"It will be so good to see Lizzy again," Kitty said finally, "she's very much missed in Meryton."

"I think by our family the most," Mary agreed.

"Yes there is still quite a bit of animosity around Meryton that Lizzy should find such a rich husband," Kitty said.

"I think that has more to do with mamma being so openly vocal about his wealth and how lucky we are," Mary said.

"I agree," Kitty said after a few moments of thought, "you are quite right to think that."

Just as Mrs. Reynolds had predicted darkness fell before they arrived at Pemberly and even then it was a shock to travel through the extensive grounds. Mrs. Reynolds had announced to the girls that they had arrived at the estate. In their excitement they looked out on the vast darkness of the woods but did not see the house. For a few minutes they anticipated seeing it over the very next hill but it was not there and they fell back into their seats to wait. It was a long drive through the darkness and the growing fatigued until finally the house appeared as they crossed a bridge and looked off down the river.

"It is the biggest house I have ever seen," Kitty gasped as the light reflected off the water.

"It is indeed," Mary agreed, "and so cozily situated within the estate."

"I would call it utterly secluded," Kitty said, "how ever do you travel into society when your house is so off the main road."

"Quite easily by carriage," Mrs. Reynolds laughed, "and Mrs. Darcy does walk a great deal."

"It has to be twice the walk to Netherfield," Kitty said.

"I agree," Mary added.

"It is a long way, and I do not pretend to know the distance between the houses in your county but do not worry," Mrs. Reynolds smiled, "Mr. Darcy has ordered everything that you may need to make your stay comfortable. You will want for nothing but the excitement may have to wait for another day. It is getting late, and I believe that we are all in need of some rest," she added as they pulled up to the entrance.

"How are we to be easy in the presence of so much grandeur and wealth," Kitty whispered to Mary before they stepped out of the carriage.

"I am not sure," Mary said betraying her calm exterior as she stepped out of the carriage and the house towered above.


	6. Keeping Calmness

Chapter Six: Keeping Calmness

The interval in anticipation, for the arrival of her sisters, was proving to be a truly daunting task for Elizabeth. She struggled to remain calm and to stay focused on her work. Her husband noticed that her mind was elsewhere. Though she did not seem to be negatively affected, she was distracted and totally unable to complete any of her tasks without being reminded of them.

It had been five days since the carriage and entourage had left for Hertfordshire to convey the Misses Bennetts, and all through the fifth day Elizabeth was terribly distracted. Every sound made her jump. The anticipation of the arrival was extraordinarily great, and though she had thought herself immensely pleased with the small family group at Pemberly she realized just how much she was missing her sisters as the fifth day began to come to a close.

Tea that day was served later than usual as the family party wanted to share a meal with the sisters. When they arrived, and as darkness fell, all the lamps were lit in the illustrious house and Elizabeth began to worry that they would never appear.

"Should we order our meal," Georgiana asked as she watched Elizabeth pace the music room as she waited.

"I wish to wait a little longer," Elizabeth answered as she glanced out the window once again, "but if you are becoming uncomfortable, by all means, you should order the meal set out."

"Perhaps by the time it is set they will have arrived," Georgiana said hopefully, "and then we could all sit down to eat right away."

"I would imagine that the Misses. Bennett would wish to change out of their traveling clothing before eating," Darcy said as he looked over his newspaper at his wife and his sister.

"Why have they not come, my dear," Elizabeth asked, letting her anticipation get the better of her.

"It is a long way," Darcy smiled, "please be easy, my dear, they will arrive."

Elizabeth walked away from the window and found a seat by her husband and picked up her book, "perhaps we should have the meal ordered."

"We can wait," Darcy said.

"All we've been doing is waiting," Elizabeth sighed.

"And soon the waiting will be over," Darcy laughed.

Georgiana giggled to herself from over her needle work as she watched Elizabeth.

"I have become the folly tonight," Elizabeth sighed.

"You miss your sisters and are worried about their arrival," Georgiana smiled, "it is perfectly natural for you to be this way."

"Surely you will not be this way when your mother is to arrive," Darcy said.

"No indeed, though I may be very much on edge to see my father," Elizabeth confessed.

"That is perfectly understandable." Darcy smiled, "He is very good sort of man and I believe you were very much his favorite. He had very good taste."

A knock at the music room door ended their conversation and summoned their attention to the young girl who had entered the room, "begging your pardons but the guards have arrived. They say the carriage is not far behind them," she said.

"Very good, please have the meal ordered and set out in the dining room, and the fires lit in the Ladies chambers. We will dine immediately after the ladies have changed," Darcy said as he stood and dismissed the young maid, "you can be easy now my dear."

"Easy, yes, but the excitement is all upon me now," Elizabeth smiled as she walked with her husband and her sister the front door to await the arrival.

Mary stepped out of the carriage right behind Mrs. Reynolds and was struck immediately by the size and the splendor of Pemberly. Mary did not notice that her sister had come to greet them until Kitty had followed her out of the carriage and had called out to Elizabeth.

Formalities were ignored at this late hour as Kitty pushed passed her sister and ran up the steps to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" Kitty cried and nearly jumped into her sisters arms.

"Oh Kitty how much you have changed!" Elizabeth said trying to hold back her tears as she hugged her sister, "I have missed you!"

"And I you, dearest Lizzy," Kitty said and then fell back into her fidgets, "thank you for inviting us to join you here at Pemberly," she added as she looked timidly at Mr. Darcy.

"Be easy, Miss. Kitty." Darcy smiled, "I am very happy to see you, and we are very much looking forward to the additions to our family party. If there is anything you need or are in want of, please feel free to ask."

Kitty stared at him fearfully for a moment and curtsied.

"You are too kind, Mr. Darcy," Mary said as she finally came forward and embraced her sister and her new brother in law, "and what a beautiful estate you have."

"Thank you, Mary, I look forward to showing you even more of it tomorrow and for the rest of your stay," Darcy smiled and embraced her.

"Mary, how you have changed as well," Elizabeth gasped at the sweet glow in Mary's face and the sparkle in her eyes.

"I dare say it is fatigue," Mary said.

"No, you are quite altered," Georgiana smiled as she came forward, "welcome to Pemberly, my dear sisters."

"Oh Georgiana, it is so good to see you," Kitty smiled.

"I am very excited to renew our acquaintance," Georgiana smiled as she embraced Kitty, "and very excited to hear you play again, Miss. Bennett."

"Please call me Mary, it prefer it above all else," Mary smiled and embraced Georgiana, "I have not yet become used to being the eldest Miss. Bennett."

"Can we please allow the ladies to come inside and settle in," Darcy laughed as Elizabeth continued to embrace and stare at her sister.

"Oh of course," Elizabeth laughed, "we will be dining shortly."

Elizabeth and Darcy led the way into the magnificent house, and the serving staff waited for the ladies just inside the hall. Kitty and Mary were led off into the family wing of the house, and was shown to their rooms. They were far more elaborate than anything they had seen and filled with gifts and gowns from the Darcy family. They shared a sitting room with each other and after dressing quickly they met each other in their sitting room.

"Can you believe this place," Kitty asked as Mary came into the sitting room.

"It is very grand," Mary said, "but we will have to get used to it."

"And all the gifts that have been left for us," Kitty said.

"I feel that we will be very spoiled while we are here," Mary smiled.

"But do we deserve it?" Kitty asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy seem to think so," Mary answered, "and Mr. Darcy is not a man to argue with."

"Oh I would never," Kitty said, "but think of all he has spent on us already. You have seen the gowns and the entourage. It is too much."

"Yes I will agree with that, but he is very rich and if that is how he wants to spend his money then we cannot stop him. Just feel glad that you are so highly esteemed by Mr. Darcy that has merited such attentions as these." Mary said, "We had better not leave them waiting for much longer."

"Oh no, we best hurry," Kitty said and flew from the room.

Down in the dinning room, a lovely meal had been put before the weary travelers and was truly appreciated by all that were gathered. The mood was upbeat, the conversation easy and the calmness of the eventual appearance complete. Kitty remained subdued as she continued to be distracted by the room that was all around them. It was impressive but comfortable, and Elizabeth made them feel truly welcome in this, her new home. When their dinner was over the family gathered in the drawing room for a little tea and final details of their journey and arrival, but it did not last long and Mary and Kitty were whisked away to their rooms and sleep came easy to them on their first night at Pemberly.


	7. The Beauty of the County

Chapter Seven: The Beauty of the County

By morning Kitty was restored to her nervousness and agitated behavior. Mary, on the other hand, was exceedingly comfortable and ready at last to enjoy the day at Pemberly. The sisters met, after dressing, in their shared sitting room and marveled at each other.

"You look very pretty today, Mary." Kitty said trying her best to stay calm.

"Thank you, so do you Kitty," Mary smiled.

"It must be these new fashions." Kitty smiled as she looked at herself in a mirror, "I do not think I have ever had a dress as nice as this, and there are several much nicer ones in the wardrobe."

"Yes and the rooms. Just look at where we are staying." Mary said as she looked around, "It was simply too dark to see what we have been introduced into. We are very lucky to be here. It is like a palace."

"I am very thankful," Kitty said, "and yet we have to behave differently and be good because we are here and will be out in society by the graces of the Darcys."

"That is very true," Mary said, "I do not think it will be hard with the Darcy's with us. They will set the example, and you simply have to follow along. It will be a good learning experience for you."

"I just hope I can be good," Kitty sighed.

"You can be. You are very much improved in this year that had changed our lives," Mary said, "I would not worry if I were you," she smiled.

"I will follow your example, Mary, and hope that I will make you proud," Kitty said.

A soft knock at the door ended their conversation and allowed Georgiana to come into their confidence.

"Good morning, sisters," Georgiana smiled in greeting.

"Good morning," Kitty and Mary said together.

"You both look very lovely, I hope that you like the gowns," Georgiana smiled, "Lizzy and I chose the fabric together. It was very exciting for us."

"They are lovelier then anything we have ever had," Mary said, "We cannot thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary. They are gifts." Georgiana smiled, "Would you like to know what we have planned for today?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Kitty smiled, "I do hope it is not too much, however, I am still quite tired from the journey."

"That is what my brother assumed," Georgiana smiled, "but Elizabeth and I must insist one a thorough tour of Pemberly and the immediate grounds. We'd like to start right after our morning meal."

"I am very interested in that," Mary said.

"I am sure we will be completely in awe with all of what you have to show us," Kitty said.

"Well then we best hurry," Georgiana exclaimed, "come we must eat and then the adventure will begin."

The vastness of Pemberly was explored in due time, and though Elizabeth was hugely excited about her new home, the desire to please the visiting ladies was all Georgiana. When Elizabeth was called to her duties as the Mistress of the house, Georgiana was quick to pull Mary and Kitty into conversation, and out to her favorite places within the house. Soon, though utterly intimidated by the size of the house, Mary and Kitty were satisfied with knowing the lay out of the house and where to find most of the places that the family used as standard rooms.

As a change for Mary, she was extremely receptive to exploring with Georgiana. She was overjoyed to find the time to the study and the library but the sheer excitement that Georgiana had developed for the house, and her new acquaintance had captivated Mary. She did all that she could to please the lady of the house.

Kitty, though still terribly tired, was quiet but receptive to the adventure. She was shocked into silence by all that they were seeing and the grandeur not only of Mr. Darcy's house but also the family that had lived in this country for many generations. Georgiana was extremely knowledgeable of her family history and Kitty was immensely pleased to discover all that she could. It put everything into perspective and made her a little more comfortable with coming into the society that the Darcy's held.

Georgiana, finally, blossomed with the new ladies in her charge. She was willing to take them wherever they need to go and answer any of their questions. She became more proud of her heritage and the family that she had been born into with every question and the joy of the girls that followed her every move. Most of all, Georgiana, was fortunate to have the companionship of the ladies. Her shyness was pushed aside for the intention of pleasing the sisters of her own dear sister. As such she became exceedingly open and pleasing to be around. She loved the conversation and the freedom of her own home and the sisters seemed particularly interested in everything that was pleasing to her.

By the time their afternoon tea was announced the girls were ready to venture out of doors, and as they shared tea with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy they expressed their desires of seeing more of the estate.

"I'll have the carriage readied to take you around," Darcy said as the subject came up.

"That is a lovely idea," Elizabeth smiled, "how far do we want to go?"

"I think as far as Lambton is a good idea," Georgiana said, "then Mary and Kitty can see the lane that leads up to Pemberly and the extent of the grounds. Lambton is a beautiful village, and it really adds to the allure of Pemberly."

"I would have to agree with Georgiana," Darcy smiled, "I'll ride along with you. I have business to attend in the village."

"It will be a very lovely way to spend the afternoon," Elizabeth smiled.

When they had finished the carriage was summoned, and the girls all went to fetch their bonnets and cloaks and the excitement was running unusually high. The fatigue of the previous day had lost itself in the ladies and the newness of their society and grandeur of the property had captivated all involved.

The open carriage arrived at the doors, followed by Mr. Darcy and his horse and they set off. The sun was high in the sky, and the weather was perfect for a drive around the estate and impressive was the occasion. The vegetation was captivating. The trees and the river marveled anything the Bennett ladies had ever seen and the ride was pleasant and cheerful.

Mr. Darcy took immense pride in hearing the laughter and the chatter from the ladies and the swiftness of their journey. He was well pleased by the interest in the estate that Mary had developed and though matters of estates were not generally the concern of a woman he was willing to answer her questions and explain how the property had been run for generations. She had expressed an interest in riding about the grounds and visiting some of the farms as they continued. Darcy was delighted to oblige her, and they decided that a morning ride would happen in the coming days.

It was a sunny day and the joy that Mr. Darcy felt was complete. He had never been so proud and contented with his life and comfort that his wealth had provided. The smiles from the ladies of their party exuded the joy that they were feeling, and most of all Georgiana was blooming in the company of the Bennett ladies. Happiness in Elizabeth's eyes was complete and captivating. Her pure joy was all he had strived for and to see it so predominantly on her face was all that he needed. Forgetting all of wealth and the responsibility that he held, he was thrown into another mind set and that was one of enjoyment. The ladies that had come to be a part of his life, the sisters of his beloved wife were to be pleased and made comfortable. It was his duty now to please everyone that came into his home. As for his own sister, she had become attached to the young ladies and he had never seen her so cheerful. He strove only to make the people that were close to him happy.

A short walk through the streets of Lambton, introductions to the shops and ultimately the business that Darcy had to settle was quickly tended to and then return to Pemberly was scheduled. The people of Lambton were extremely receptive of the Darcys and Mary and Kitty marveled at the influence that Mr. Darcy held over the small village. It was abundantly clear that he was a very highly respected gentleman, and his behaviour with the society of Lambton was open and easy. He did much business in the town, held some connections in trade there and goods from his farms were highly anticipated and sought after. It was no wonder that Pemberly was such an esteemed estate. Spirits were high and happiness overflowing in all that was involved in the afternoon outing.

"I do not think I have ever seen so much beauty in all my life," Kitty said once they had returned to the magnificent house and had settled into the music room.

"You have a very lovely country here, Mr. Darcy," Mary said with a smile.

"It is a wonder that you could ever leave it," Kitty added.

"Well, had I not left it, I would have never found my Lizzy," Darcy laughed, "and you would have never come to see it, as a result."

"That is very true," Mary said, "but now I would assume that you keep to it much more. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"So long as my ladies are here, I will be here," Darcy answered, "and I do hope to include you and Kitty as often as is possible, if of course you do not object to the idea, my dear sister."

"It will be hard to leave," Kitty said with a shy smile.

"I am so glad to hear it," Darcy smiled.

"Now that the touring is finished, and you have become familiar with the estate what else can there be for you to enjoy," Elizabeth joked, "you'll want to return to Mamma."

"There are so many other things to discover at Pemberly," Mary smiled, "Mr. Darcy has promised a ride, and the opportunity to meet some of his tenants. I am very much looking forward to reading many of the books in the very extensive library. I dare say I will be in want of nothing but a little quiet time and much good conversation with my dear Miss. Darcy. We are to become very good acquaintances and I am sure my society will benefit greatly from knowing her better."

Georgiana blushed and smiled at the praise she was receiving.

"Yes, I feel the same way, and momma will be joining us shortly." Kitty laughed, "So really we will have no reason to leave."

"You'll never get mamma to leave," Mary added, "once she has seen palatial grandeur of your home, Mr. Darcy."

"Not unless we find all of you a much richer husband than mine," Elizabeth laughed.

"There are not many men with more wealth in this country," Darcy said.

"Unless you can introduce the ladies to kings," Georgiana added.

"That I cannot do," Darcy said.

"Then you shall never be rid of Mrs. Bennett," Kitty laughed.

"Or any of us," Mary added.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, grinned playfully at his wife and gave way to the giggles of the ladies. The light easy mood continued on through the remainder of the day and into the evening where the ladies played and sang and read to one another. Darcy enjoyed the motion and the lively mood of the ladies and was quite contented with him self. He decided, most firmly, to find some merit in Mrs. Bennett as she could not have brought up three more lovely daughter without being lovely herself and he almost looked forward to the coming of more of their guests to add to the happiness that had enveloped Pemberly.


	8. Letters from Lydia and Jane

Chapter Eight: Letters from Lydia and Jane

With summer came beautiful weather, and for the ladies of Pemberly much time was spent in the wonderful grounds of the estate. The magnificent blooms and entertaining walks of the estate heralded all those that lived within the house, out to explore. Mr. Darcy knew that he was a highly respected man. He knew that his condition was coveted and the envy of many. With the family addition, the estate had become the social centre and was never without visitors or close acquaintances.

Kitty and Mary followed their sister about as she first showed them all of her favorite avenues and secret paths. When they were not with Elizabeth, Kitty and Mary took immense pleasure in basking in the beautiful sunshine and sitting with Georgiana among the beautiful roses or sunning tents that had popped up all over the estate. They believed that anything that was compact could be done in doors or could come out into the beauty of summer and be accomplished just as well, if not better, with the inspiration of the nature and all that was beautiful around them.

On especially bright mornings their early meal was served out of doors on a covered terrace. It became extremely difficult to assemble anyone in the illustrious house as long as the weather was warm. It was remarkably easy to disperse and stay hidden among the gardens and the trees. Even though the girls knew their duty and for their condition and age was pushing them, which was into respectability, the song of summer for three young girls and the allure of adventure, of the grounds, and the beautiful splendors of nature were too much. They found that they were running and playing and laughing with one another. The girls became the closest of friends. Their studies, books and practicing were pushed aside for whatever they could learn from just being satisfied.

At the same time there was always duty do deal with. Mr. Darcy was such a well respected gentleman within the county there were always people coming and going from the estate. The noble example was always set by Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. The girls followed as they ought to follow, spoke politely in the company and were well respected by anyone that came around them. However, if there was the chance of taking their party into the grounds, to enjoy its beauty, Elizabeth was the first to follow the young ladies. Many times a picnic or a tea party was held out on the lawn.

The more time that the girls spent with the Darcys the more Mary and Kitty began to open up to the idea of their sister's new social sphere, and her new duties. Within the neighbourhood, she had become a truly grand lady, highly respected and the symbol of quality breeding and charity for the rest of the ladies of her society. Mary and kitty watched her example and did their best to follow. They had never seen Elizabeth in such a light before, but she was a saintly woman and did much for those less fortunate within her care. There were men, women and children that the Darcys patronage really benefited. Elizabeth had fallen into the routine of visiting all of the people of their community from the very wealthy to the sick and they dying or the parish. It was just what ladies did, and Mr. Darcy was proud of how his wife came into her new sphere. Everything that he had been told by his aunt had been false, and Elizabeth was so much more the gentlewoman then Lady Catherine had given her credit for.

Finally, Georgiana was also the best of teacher for Mary and Kitty. She had been born into privilege and given the best education that money could buy. Mary and Kitty saw this and learned from her example, but there was something lacking in Georgiana and Mary and Kitty seemed to be able to tune into it. They saw her discomfort in the how open that the sisters were, and they encouraged her to feel free to express herself and her feelings. They wanted to be her friend, and within strong friendships came trust and affection. The more time Georgiana spent with the girls the more she began to feel like one of them. She laughed freely and allowed herself be a little foolish once in a while but always within reason. Dreaming was something that Kitty brought into their society, and even Mary seemed to be giving into the idea. Georgiana loved the freedom of her imagination. For the first time in her life she was her own woman. The more she opened up to Mary and Kitty the more they found wonders in not money and privilege but the beauty and simplicity that was to be found in everything around them.

Mary, Kitty and Georgiana, as close as blood sisters now, also stepped up to their duties. Darcy had become more lenient as to where Georgiana was going and who was to go with her. She was never alone with Mary and Kitty, and they would have never dreamed of venturing out without Georgiana. If Elizabeth was going visiting in the parish, then so were the girls. It was beneficial for all three of them to bear witness to the goodness that flowed from the Darcys hearts.

Even with all of the duties came a lot leisure time to spend at home. Darcy had kept his promise to Mary and riding had become her exercise for every morning. The Darcy stables had horses enough for everyone but the one person who truly excelled was Mary. She took immense enjoyment in spending time with her brother in law and the quiet of his great estate.

Within the first week, the routine of the family was understood and carried out as if nothing had changed. The only change was the extent of the time that was spent out of doors enjoying everything that summer had to offer.

One morning, after the family had finished their meal the girls set to their work out in the shade of the oak trees down by the river. Georgiana had started to teach Kitty how to crochet lace to trim bonnets and pillows while Mary kept to her studies, and they did this together as sister aught.

Elizabeth watched her sisters from the sitting room where she had taken up her quill. In the mornings she often wrote letters but one this day her husband came to her.

"You look distracted, my love," Elizabeth said he same to her.

"The post has come." Darcy said, "I received it in my study but there are two letters here that I am sure you will be very interested in."

"Indeed," Elizabeth said, "who are they from?"

"The first letter is from our dear Mr. Bingley with an addition note from your sister," Darcy smiled.

"Oh my dear Jane, what has she to say?" Elizabeth asked.

"You may read it yourself. I have not taken the liberty of reading your letters." Darcy said and handed the folded paper to Elizabeth.

"They are being very conservative to send their letters together," Elizabeth laughed.

"It was probably written together as it sounds like Bingley and Jane are inseparable," Darcy said as he waved his part of the letter before Elizabeth.

"I am so happy for them," Elizabeth said as she opened her letter and began to read, "Oh my dear they are very much excited to come to us. It will be so nice to see them. Jane is very happy, but mamma has been with them at Netherfield a great deal. Caroline is not very pleased."

"Yes, that is what Bingley's letter relates," Darcy laughed, "all of the same stories."

"It is good to hear from them," Elizabeth smiled, "I will have to write to them directly."

"Yes, that is a very good idea." Darcy said, "I will do the same, and we can send our letters together saying many of the same things I am certain. There is another point that on which I would like your opinion. I am a little distressed and as we share everything I will tell you that I have received a letter from Lydia."

Elizabeth looked at her husband in confusion, "not from Mr. Wickham?" She asked.

"No, it is all Lydia and only Lydia," Darcy said handing the letter to his wife, "and it is rather disturbing."

"Not again," Elizabeth as the colour left her face.

"Do not fear, she is not up to her old ways, only quite vexed with us," Darcy said.

Lydia's letter was extremely negative in tone as her jealousy began to come out. Her words were scolding and aggravated at the idea of not being invited with the rest of the Bennetts to come and spend time at Pemberly. To be the only one left out of the family party was extremely disturbing to Lydia and she believed that being the first to be married she should have been the first to have received an invitation. She absolutely demanded that she be invited straight away to join them with her dear husband at Pemberly.

"How could she even assume such a thing," Elizabeth said angrily as she pushed the letter back to her husband, "after all that you have done to secure her reputation and her livelihood. She dares ask for more."

"I fear that someone is coaching her," Darcy said.

"I am sure you are correct in that assumption, only who do you think it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would be surprised if it was not Wickham who had written the letter. I believe this because he is more then likely out of money once again," Darcy said.

"Then would not he write himself?" Elizabeth asked, "After all that you have done?"

"Yes that is what has me baffled," Darcy said.

"I believe it is probably someone much closer and who wants to see Lydia more then anything," Elizabeth said, "I'll write to my mother and see what she had said in her daily correspondence with her youngest."

"And how, my dear, how would you feel about extending the invitation to the Wickhams," Darcy asked.

"It's out of the question," Elizabeth said, "only think of Georgiana. I will not have them here to destroy all of the progress we have made with her and Kitty. No, not yet, I am not yet ready to see them, and I will make that very clear to my mother."

"I had hoped to hear that from you," Darcy said with a sigh of relief, "I do not want them here yet. They have not had the benefit of the seclusion of the north just yet."

"I agree. They should not assume that they have a right to be here." Elizabeth huffed, "Furthermore, Lydia needs to learn that she will not always get her way as she had when we were younger, and my mother needs to learn that we are not going to give into her as her husband had all their married life. It is from her that Lydia learned her ways and we will not allow them to continue on in this way."

"Do not be uneasy my dear," Darcy smiled, "I am sorry to have bothered you with this news. I will reply to Lydia and tell her that we simply could not have them this summer as we have already filled Pemberly. She will not know any better."

"And I will tell my mother that it is out of the question with the company we are keeping in the present time," Elizabeth said, "and that will be the end of it."

"And what shall you write to Jane?" Darcy asked as he tried to turn his wife back to happier thoughts.

"How happy I am how much I miss her and long to see them, and how we are greatly anticipating the arrival. I may warn her as well of Lydia's antics," Elizabeth said.

"That is a very good idea," Darcy said, "I will warn Bingley as well, as I know he has been sending charity in the way of support to the Wickhams."

"Will they never learn," Elizabeth asked.

"I doubt you can teach people with a tendency to lie, cheat and steal, how to be good," Darcy said, "you can only hope that they get better and limit you connections with that kind of people."

"And yet, Lydia is my sister," Elizabeth said, "and duty dictates that I much stand up for her and protect her."

"Nothing truly bad will happen to Lydia, my dear, I will not let it," Darcy smiled.

"You are too good," Elizabeth said, "and sadly I think she knows that and so she will never learn the errors of her ways."

"We can hope that she may," Darcy said as he came forward and took his wife into his arms. "Do not be uneasy, my love, and content yourself for now, with the joys that are here; you and I and our little family. I can honestly say I have never been happier."

"Nor have I," Elizabeth smiled and kissed her husband, "and it is good to have these little reminders or I may begin to believe myself in a dream."

"Let us keep on dreaming," Darcy said and kissed his wife again.


	9. The Colonel Comes

Chapter Nine: The Colonel Comes

With the visiting came visits of their own and the ladies of the Stewart family became fixtures, themselves, around the great estate of Pemberly. The acquaintance was formed between the Misses Stewart and the Misses Bennett and Miss. Darcy. Soon they became real close in their interaction. Often the girls would gather on one of the two estates and spend much of their afternoons together in conversation or games of cards or music production. Evening parties were arranged in both houses and soon the Stewart boys were also included in the intimate gatherings.

William Stewart was a very gentlemanly young man. He was no older than one and twenty. He was still young in his knowledge of the world but quite educated in the academic sense. He had recently finished his education and was soon to embark on his own life journey. He was already involved in trade and landownership abroad, but he had not yet visited his lands and only benefited by them. He was looking forward to visiting and learning more about the expansions of the empire. William was tall, dark and handsome with playfulness in his manner and a gentlemanly tone when talking in society. His brother, Harold, was very young indeed and spent much of his time at school but was in the county for the summer. He was a shy sort of boy who was terribly uncomfortable around his sisters or any other ladies that may come into his society. He remained quiet on their encounters and spent more time reading rather than being sociable.

Thankfully, William Stewart had very good taste in the kinds of friends he kept, and had invited a school friend to join the Stewarts for much of the summer. His name was Walter Sydney Spence and was an immensely wealthy young man himself. His family held property in Australia and the estate there was proving to be hugely profitable. When the summer was, finished he would be taking himself off to the new country to try his hand at managing the estate.

The presence of the young men made Kitty extremely nervous and yet she was delighted to have made their acquaintance. Mary, on the other hand, had taken a strong interest in both the Stewart and Spencer estates, much as she had taken an interest in all the business that Mr. Darcy was taking care of. Mary was naturally the boldest of the young ladies and was supremely confident when starting the conversations, which were to be had, if the gentlemen were to be included.

"May I ask, Mr. Spencer what you believe to be the biggest assets that Australia provides to us here in the kingdom?" Mary asked one night as the Stewarts had come to meet at Pemberly.

"I believe farming is the greatest asset, although it benefits only the colonies within Australia," Walter answered, "I hope to be able to better answer that question once I have lived in the country for a time. I am sure it has far greater benefits then I am aware of at this time."

"That is very wise of you to say," Mary said.

"I thank you, Miss Bennett," Walter smiled.

"Oh why must we always be talking of business?" Maria Stewart asked, "Surely, Miss Mary, you can have other interests more suited to the ladies conversation than simply talking of business."

"We can talk of reading or music if you prefer," Mary said not wanting to relinquish her grip on her new found interests.

"Or perhaps we should talk of who is coming to Pemberly next of your relations," Constance said, "do you have any ideas as to whom will be joining you and when?" she asked.

"I believe my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam will be joining us within the coming days." Georgiana said with a smile, "He brings with him a sea captain who has recently made his fortune and is ready to find a place to settle down."

"And is he married," Angela Stewart asked.

"The Colonel is not," Georgiana said, "but I cannot speculate on the marital status of the Captain."

"Either way there will be far too many ladies," Maria sighed.

"I find the competition for eligible husbands exhaustingly tedious." Constance said, "Surely Mr. Darcy has many more single friends he could be inviting to Pemberly."

"I am sure he does," Georgiana laughed, "but it is a family gathering that we are expecting in the coming weeks."

"It will be very nice to see Pemberly so full of life." Constance smiled, "It has never been so in our life time. What a ball the Darcy's will throw."

"There is no ball planned as of this time," Kitty piped in.

"There is still time," Angela smiled, "and perhaps I will make it my duty to dance with every single gentleman that comes."

"That would be the Colonel and the captain and Mr. Spencer." William Stewart laughed, "I know you will refuse to stand up with me."

"Of course I will." Angela said, "I have had enough of dancing with my brothers."

"For propriety sake, you should always stand up with your brothers unless you are well acquainted with the other young men in company," Georgiana said shyly.

"Too true," Constance said, "but one can hope to be well acquainted by the time a ball comes around."

"Then I shall have a full night and so will Harold," William laughed, "as my sisters must spend the whole evening on the dance floor."

"There was once a time when I would have spent all of my evening on the dance floor," Kitty said, "but I have learned the errors of my ways and I am much altered."

"What errors can you have known, Miss. Catherine?" William smiled, "You are but nineteen I believe."

"This is true, sir, but we have had our share of struggles, and know the folly of men," Mary said.

"I assure you, Miss Bennett, I have nothing but your honor in mind," William smiled.

"That is what they all say," Angela laughed.

"I am perfectly in earnest. I have no objections to dancing with my sisters and my newly formed acquaintances the Bennetts. I hope that I will be honored to dance soon with all of you." William said, "I am sure Walter feels the same. Do you not, my good man?"

"I do, but I would never want to make the ladies uncomfortable by insisting upon it," Walter said.

"That is very gentlemanly of you," Kitty said and blushed.

Georgiana watched Kitty very closely for a long moment as she turned her attentions toward Walter Spencer. Though they had not been long in their acquaintance, Kitty was terribly shy but intensely receptive of Walter Spencer. It seemed to Georgiana that there was a genuine connection between the two young people. The joy and the uncertainty on both Kitty's and Walter's faces was unmistakable. For the moment Georgiana believed that there may be reason to assume some serious attachment may be forming. She would bring this to Elizabeth's attention the next moment they shared together.

Unfortunately, Georgiana did not find time to speak with Elizabeth as more guests started to arrive in the form of Colonel Fitzwilliam and his traveling companion one Captain Byron Coplin. The honorable Captain had come into a great fortune by reward of retrieving a ship of the royal fleet that had been commandeered by privateers and which the captain had, in an act of bravery and sheer luck, been able to return to the navy with little damage to the ship or the crew that had been held captive. It was a truly heroic tale, and it captivated many of the ladies that came into his company. Alas he had decided it was time to retire from the service and settle him self into the life of leisure he had always dreamed of. The Colonel had brought him into the county to view some of the vacated estates and him find a suitable place to settle down. They were lucky to receive all of Darcy's good opinions and connections in settling the affairs, and soon Captain Coplin had settled on a large estate that was in need of much work, but that had enormous potential. It was quite near to the Darcys estate and very easy for all parties to go in and view the lovely land and old charm of the house and grounds.

"Are you pleased Captain, with your choice of estate and investments?" Mary asked one evening as they had all gathered at Pemberly, where the gentleman had been staying while the house was made ready, and the affairs settled.

"At this time I can say that I am, Miss. Bennett." Captain Coplin answered, "It is a lovely estate, with a wealth of history and fine land for working. I am sure that once I am settled, and with the guidance of other great land owners such as your brother, I will be very happy to increase my fortune by ways of landownership. There comes a time in a man's life when he knows that it is time to put the sea behind him."

"But will you not miss the adventure of the sea?" Georgiana asked, "It seems that men of the service may tire of their duty but they never give up the sea. Is that not correct, cousin?"

"I believe you are very much correct, my dear." Colonel Fitzwilliam answered. "To give up the sea would be to give up ones love. She is always with us and always calls to us. I think that is why, when I settle, I will probably settle as near to the sea as I can."

"I would agree that the sea has a great pull and allure on the hearts of men," Captain Coplin added, "but I think that for a man, such as myself, the sea and all the service that I have done by her was merely a means to an ends. All my life, as a second son, I have known that I would have to make my own way in the world. I chose the sea and service as my means and now that I have what I needed to become a gentleman of society and great prospects, I am ready to change over to my land and my estate."

"I suppose if I were to come into a great amount of wealth and find a wife and an estate that was very much in need of my time and expertise then I would settle as well and leave the sea behind." The Colonel smiled, "Alas, until I find absolute and unending love, a love that will quell the love I have for the sea and hold me to land, then I will be captive of my heart and the waves for many years to come."

"And until then you put on the airs of a gentleman and marvel in the comforts of those of us who have not taken to the sea," Darcy joked.

"Yes, cousin, you are right." Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, "As I am still in the good graces of our aunt, Lady Catherine, I may spend as much time as I like in her company; on her very grand estate in Kent."

"And I will stay away from her and on my very grand estate in Derbyshire, with my loving family and adoring wife, and I shall not think of Lady Catherine or her fireplaces and mantle pieces. I am in want of nothing you see, and I have not lost any good company by Lady Catherine's contempt. So you can have Kent, for I prefer Derbyshire and the company of my dear sisters from Meryton."

"I will admit, you have found great happiness and much beauty to be proud of," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "a house such as Pemberly wants a beautiful mistress and I will admit to envying your great fortunes at securing the lovely and captivating Mrs. Darcy."

"Now, now gentlemen, I am not in want of such exaggerated praise," Elizabeth scolded the blush in her cheeks brightening her eyes, "I beg that you keep such praises to yourself and your port," She smiled.

"You are not yet used to such praise, my dear cousin. Mr. Darcy, from your prior acquaintance, was a quiet, proud individual who was meant to condescend and frighten; if my memory serves me correctly," Colonel Fitzwilliam joked.

"Indeed he was," Elizabeth said, "but he is quite changed since our time together in Kent and I believe even my sisters have seen the transformation. Even they can say that we had we only just met him, our first impressions would have been quite different."

"Indeed," Mary said, "Mr. Darcy is quite the best sort of man that anyone could even imagine. He is all goodness and generosity and wants to please everyone to whom he comes into contact with."

"He is the best sort of man and the best brother," Georgiana added.

"Now I must ask that you keep such praises, my dear ladies, to your needle work and tea cups," Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Well I see then that all the happiness in the world is to be had in Derbyshire." Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, "Perhaps I should find myself well pleased with the county of my birth and I shall want to return to it as well, but as my dear friend the good Captain has now taken the only other good estate here, what am I too do?"

"Hope to come into a great amount of money so that you can buy some land and start anew. There is much land to be had in one of the open parts of Derbyshire." Mary said confidently, "A new estate can have just as much allure and respect as an old estate. That is, of course, if the gentleman that is the owner of such an estate is good and just and kind to his tenants."

"That is very true, Miss. Bennett, and with relations such as the Darcys how could my good friend the Colonel not become a well respected, kind and generous master of his own estate?" Captain Coplin asked.

"That is exactly my point, Captain," Mary smiled.

"Well I am very glad to be of one mind with you on this subject," The Captain added.

Captain Coplin was a regal sort of man. The Captain was tall with extremely light features and eyes the colour of the sea itself. He was good humored and perfectly comfortable in high society, and even more comfortable in the society of those who fell beneath his social sphere. He took immense pleasure in love and comfort that surrounded him by the tightly formed family in Pemberly, and was very happy to know more about it. The girls were vibrant and alive with the warmth and beauty of the summer all around them, and the Captain felt no need of the sea but only the want for the company and a lively conversation. He was gentlemanly and well spoken, very obliging and cheerful, and should the need for another in conversation arise he was glad to add his opinions. He felt truly welcome in Derbyshire and planned to make himself well respected within the community.


	10. Kitty is Calm at Last

Chapter Ten: Kitty is Calm at Last

The society that had centered it self around the great estate of Pemberly was a buzz with excitement and anticipation. The ladies of the house were always in polite company, visiting and having visitors come to them often. The men of the house were busy with summer business, farm expansions and estate organization. Yet they all found time for each other and the evenings were filled with lively parties and captivating performances from all involved.

The truth remained that their time in Derbyshire, was becoming much more than Kitty and Mary had anticipated. Very little time was spent in hiding as Kitty had anticipated and Mary spent remarkably little time reading and alone as she had expected. By the lively conversation and invitation to participate in all things pertaining to life at Pemberly, the girls were left with remarkably little time to, simply, be as they had wanted to be. They were not at all disagreeable to the intention of leaving their past ideas behind to explore what could become.

Mary was blooming; she smiled often and had come to be truly lovely in her appearance. Her eyes sparkled with the interests of estate and high society; she was well exercised and loved her morning rides and her evening conversations in the business. She had become quite tanned with the sun and the activity of the outdoors. Although she did read often, she was exceedingly agreeable to other activities and would lay down her books and often forget them for a good long while. Elizabeth marveled at just how pretty and open her sister had become, and she hoped that soon others would also see the beautiful changes in them. Pemberly had worked its magic on Mary and for the first time in her life she was truly content with being included in everything that was around her. Kitty, in comparison, was becoming more confident and in a way had come to be as calm as Georgiana.

The three girls had become as close as sisters and were never far from one another on their days together at Pemberly. Kitty, though she had always been one to follow, was becoming abundantly confident in her new found freedom and friendship and example of her elder sister, Mary, and her younger sister Georgiana. Together the three of them conversed on the subjects that Kitty would have never entered into in her past life with Lydia and had come to see just how childish and damaging her behavior had been. She was fortunate to have the good connections and sensible friendships that she had now.

The society of Pemberly and the surrounding families had changed Kitty from a foolish young girl to a confident and thoughtful young woman. Mr. Bennett would be very proud to see the changes in his daughters. Mrs. Bennett would be shocked. As days passed and the gentlemen were frequently in the society of the young ladies Georgiana took to watching the developments with Kitty and Walter Spencer. There seemed to be a growing attachment with the two young people but Kitty was calm in her manner and thoughtful in her responses to him. He was a kind and gentlemanly sort of young man and took immense pleasure in being in the company with all of the young ladies, but it had become clear to Georgiana that he seemed more interested in the younger Miss. Bennett.

One afternoon as she walked alone through one of the flowering orchards that had been recently planted at Pemberly, Georgiana stumbled upon Elizabeth and providence had smiled one them, as Georgiana had been longing for a conversation with her sister. "My dear sister," Georgiana said as she came toward Elizabeth, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Of course you are not," Elizabeth smiled and taking her sisters arm they began to walk together, "it is nice to be alone when ever one needs a moment to think. We had not been able to talk as we had, in confidence, before our company had come to us." "No that is very true," Georgiana said, "but I am so happy that they have come. I do not think I have ever been happier, and our sisters seem very content as well."

"They are absolutely blooming," Elizabeth said, "I had never seen such dramatic changes in my sisters before. I am quite astonished."

"As am I," Georgiana said, "and I have come to love them very dearly. I thank God that he sent you to my brother and in turn has sent such wonderful gifts to me."

"I am so happy to hear it," Elizabeth said, "and I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"As have I," Georgiana said, "something that I believe concerns you as well."

"And what can that be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was simply wondering if you had noticed a certain attachment developing," Georgiana said.

"I will admit I am not entire sure of what you are speaking," Elizabeth said.

"Only that I believe an attachment may be forming between Kitty and Walter Spencer, at least I believe that they are very likely falling in love with one another."

"Oh what a happy event," Elizabeth said, "I have noticed that my sisters have become quite the jewels of our society but I did not notice the attachment. Now that you have brought it to my attention I will have to keep and eye on it." "I may be wrong," Georgiana said, "but I am quite sure that they like each other over any others in our society."

"I am sure you are right, as you are with them often enough. You will see the changes in the nuances of the acquaintance," Elizabeth said, "and perhaps they are not quite aware of their affection as of yet. We will not push the subject, but monitor it to see if anything serious may come from it." "Do you think Kitty is likely to marry someone who will leave the continent all together," Georgiana asked.

"That is something to think of in the future, for now, if anything is developing I believe Kitty is being careful and quite sensible of the changes such an acquaintance and perhaps attachment may have on her." Elizabeth said, "I believe she sees that she is still young, and she is only really coming into the proper society of the gentlemanly kind."

"I agree, she had become a very sensible young woman," Georgiana said, "I am perfectly content with allowing such an attachment to form. If it will make Kitty happy then why should it not. He is a very respectable young man with a good fortune to his name. It would be a very good match for them, would it not?" "I do agree, it would be a very good match," Elizabeth said, "but a match is nothing without love and if they are truly in love then all the happiness in the would may come to them."

"Yes, I agree," Georgiana said, "I am perfectly at easy now. I thank you dear sister, and wish to know what new you have."

"It is news pertaining to our family, and though I am trying to be very quite about it as of now, your brother and I feel that you need to know," Elizabeth said.

"What is it?" Georgiana asked feeling worried, "what has happened?"

"Do not be uneasy," Elizabeth smiled, "it is very good news. It is only that I am believed to be with child."

The smile that grew on Georgiana's face brought tears to both women's eyes. The joyous event was something that was wanted by all in the family but not something that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had planned to rush. It would happen by the graces of God, and when it did they would be contented with whatever the outcome. Elizabeth had lived her life knowing that her father wanted a son and she had known the disappointment of being a girl, but Fitzwilliam was content to let their family bloom and grown. His estate was of the kind that with an heir or without there would always be a comfort no matter what.

"Praise be to God," Georgiana said as she embraced her sister, "this is the best of news."

"We are very happy," Elizabeth said serenely, "but we want to keep things quiet for a little while, I know it can not be for very long, but perhaps once everyone is here to share in our joy. I would like to keep everything calm for now."

"It will be so hard not to tell anyone," Georgiana said, "are you not telling your sisters?"

"Not yet," Elizabeth said, "as I am sure they will write to my mother and she will insist on being here right away."

"Then I will say nothing, as hard as that will be," Georgiana smiled.

Contentment was all around them, and the growth of the family was pleasing to everyone who knew. As far as the others were concerned, joy was the work of great friends, respectable company and much love within the social sphere that centered itself on Pemberly.


	11. Letters from Lady Catherine and Caroline

Chapter Eleven: Letters from Lady Catherine and Caroline Bingley

With every glance and every move Georgiana started to see the change in Elizabeth behaviour. She was tranquil and joyful, glowing with the secret she was keeping. Had she not been told Georgiana may have never noticed the subtle changes in her sister but now that information was with her, it was clearly on her face and the way that she moved. It became a mystery and a wonder to Georgiana, that no one else could be unaware of the great Darcy secret. She wanted to tell everyone what she knew, and tho would be delighted for the Darcy's, but she would not take the liberty of betraying the confidence that Elizabeth had shared with her.

Never the less, life continued on in a happy manner in Derbyshire and all was running smoothly. The Captain's things had begun to arrive in the county, and the house and serving staff had been hired. Gardeners, stable hands, builders and other workers all within the trades began to pop up here and there, and the estate began to come together as if it were reborn by a new master. It was a great business for the community of Lambton. Many of the families that had been suffering from the poverty of their situations had been hired or were in negotiations to take up residence as farmers on the Captain's lands. The idea of a new, functioning estate was highly anticipated not only with the higher class but also with the lower classes as well. Mary, Kitty and Georgiana began to see the importance of the hierarchy in their community and how the generosity of the upper class meant the sustainability of the village and community at large.

Captain Coplin was extremely pleased with everything that was falling into place and soon the summer sun pulled the party from Pemberly to the Moss Hill; the title which the Captain had christened his new property. The illustrious house was situated just above the estate, on the crest of a hill that was nestled quietly within a great grove of ancient oak trees that stood as sentinels to protect the house. It was a fitting name for such an estate that had been neglected for so long, and it was beginning to take shape as a hugely successful new endeavor for the whole community.

"Are you quite pleased Captain," Mary asked as they joined him on a tour of the newly renovated grounds and the on going establishment of the house.

"I am as you can see, Miss Bennett," Captain Coplin answered as they sat on an old terrace and looked out on the workers that pruned and weeded the gardens.

"I am quite convinced that your gardens will marvel those as Pemberly, Captain Coplin," Maria Stewart said, "if, of course, you keep your gardeners on to work as diligently as they do at the present time."

"Alas, I cannot," Captain Coplin laughed, "for they are the gardeners whom Mr. Darcy has so graciously sent to me. I believe they must return to Pemberly shortly as the season of the great roses will be soon starting and Pemberly's roses are never left unattended."

"That is very true." Georgiana laughed, "Are you not in the process of hiring your own gardeners Captain?"

"I am," Coplin answered, "Mr. Darcy has been so kind as to give me the names of some very respectable contractors in London. I am very happy to say that I shall have my own gardeners very shortly and soon the gardens will be a great highlight of the estate."

"That is very good news indeed," Mary said, "and how are your stable preparations?"

"They are well underway. The new roof to my barn is nearly complete, and my horses are quite content in the pastures that they ocupie. I plan to make the additions of server other sport horses in the coming weeks, and I will be very happy to keep a carriage and my own work horses as well."

"Mr. Darcy is quite adamant that horses are one of the best investments a gentleman can have made," Mary said, "I am very pleased to see that you are taking his great advice."

"I agree with Mr. Darcy in nearly all of his advice," Captain Coplin smiled, "I will soon be very well established with all the help that I have received."

"Darcy is not the only one giving advice," Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, "there are many other great men giving great advice to Captain Coplin in this time of great business and development of Moss Hill."

"Of course there are," Mary said seriously, "but I dare say Mr. Darcy is quite the closes and most accomplished landowner this side of Lambton. It is just right that he should be so involved in the establishment of a family acquaintance."

"That is very true, Miss Bennett," Captain Coplin agreed.

"It will be very beneficial to you I believe to have the Darcy's so closely situated," Kitty said shyly.

"I do agree with you, Miss Catherine," Captain Coplin said with a smile, "I am a very lucky man, indeed."

It became exceedingly clear to Georgiana, on this visit that Kitty had begun to struggle with something pertaining to the Captain. She saw the enormous interest that Mary had taken in the Captain's estate, and she believed that Kitty did as well. Would it be possible that both Bennett sisters were growing attached to the same gentleman and if so who would possibly win his affections? Georgiana became uneasy with the idea and soon concluded that she would have to speak with Elizabeth on the subject, for she had begun to doubt her belief that Kitty felt something for Walter Spencer and was feeling something altogether different for Captain Coplin.

The remainder of the afternoon, for the young people, was spent at Moss Hill in a great tour of the house and renovations. The cook that Captain Coplin had hired proved to be highly proficient in the mastery of her art. She had set out a lovely tea in the European style. The meal was enjoyed by all the young people involved.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, however, had remained behind at Pemberly as a large delivery of luxuries had arrived from London, in time for the Bingley and Bennett arrivals. Elizabeth remained at home to set the house in order, and Darcy remained to conclude the money transaction and to receive his daily post.

When all was settled, and Elizabeth and Darcy were both extremely content with the state of their affairs they joined one another for a quiet tea together in the shade of one of the many terraces.

"Well my dear, it seems that all is in order for the arrival of the remainder of our guests," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I am happy to see you so very organized and accomplished in your preparations. Especially, with the time that is still to elapse before the rest of our party arrives," Darcy laughed.

"Well you know very well that anything can happen, and we may very well be thrown into something we had not anticipated," Elizabeth said as she sipped her tea.

"Surely you do not think anything will happen with your condition, my dear," Darcy said a faint tone of worry in his voice.

"No, I am quite well," Elizabeth smiled, "besides, we are very early in this development. I will not be incapacitated for some time yet. Our summer will be a very enjoyable one and the confines of pregnancy will come later."

"I hope you are correct," Darcy said, "as you know this is not something I have dealt with before. I am excited and nervous and worried for you."

"You do not need to be worried," Elizabeth smiled, "although I am also very new at this, as well, I have seen three other sister come into the world and many cousins. I believe I am quite prepared for what is to come."

"I am happy to hear it," Darcy smiled, "but I do have some news for you."

"And what might that be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have had two letters today that may interest you, and that may throw us into a little inconvenience," he said.

"And whom are these letters from?" Elizabeth asked.

"One was from Caroline Bingley," Darcy smiled as Elizabeth arched her eyebrows.

"And what has Caroline to say?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is very much looking forward to joining us here," Darcy said, "and is happy to have some time away from Mrs. Bennett, if only for a short time."

"Oh poor Caroline," Elizabeth laughed, "I know how much my family has distressed her, and to be so closely situated to my mother must be very trying as Jane is her favorite daughter."

"Yes, so it would seem," Darcy chuckled, "but I am sure we will be able to occupy Caroline and Mrs. Bennett in separate places for the most part. All will be well with the Bingley's arrival. I am concerned about something."

"You seem uneasy, what is bothering you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have had a letter from Lady Catherine," Darcy said and pulled from his pocket the particularly thick letter.

"Oh no," Elizabeth laughed at the size of the papers he held.

"I would like to read it to you, in its entirety and then I ask for your opinion on how I may respond," he said.

"I am all ears," Elizabeth said her eyes sparking at the notion of what could be within the letter.

"I will warn you, she abuses you quite severely," Darcy said.

"As she did to my face," Elizabeth laughed, "I am quite sure I can handle a little letter."

"Very well," Darcy sighed and cleared his throat.

_Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. _

_You have, by no mean, the good graces or happy wishes that I may have bestowed on you, in fact, I send to you only my disgust and abhorrence at the notion that you would go so decidedly against my wishes and marry that snippet of a woman, that I hardly know what to say to you. You have turned your back, very decidedly, on the good name and fortune of this family and put your mother and my dear sister to absolute shame. That you would instill such a vile creature to the position of mistress of Pemberly, against the wishes and the pleas of your family, it is utterly unbelievable. To take my beloved sisters role in that house as if she deserved such condescension is enough, I dare say, to murder your mothers memory and the goodness of your character forever. _

_That being said, I hope graciously that I may still change your mine. Men have left their wives before and have continued to be a truly respectable gentleman. Perhaps a sanitarium or nunnery would do well for that vile Miss Bennett. I will do all in my power to procure a domicile and the cover needed to reestablish that girl without cost or discomfort to you. My most dear Anne will make for you a far better wife and is ready and willing to take up her position as lady of Pemberly. She will do so, as soon as that girl is disposed of. It can, and will, be done as soon as I have your word on the subject. _

_If you have not, as of yet discovered the errors of your ways, I must be exceedingly blunt in telling you that you are a fool and a disgrace to the family that has elevated you to such status as you have been granted. You have polluted your name as well as all those who call you relation. You should be punished for your indecency if you decide that you will continue on in such a vile and unrespectable marriage. No matter how much you spend on her, the gown you put her in or the society you introduce her to, she is not bred for such things as the grandeur or our sphere and so you have lowered yourself. I dare say if you continue on you have disgraced your name so terribly that you would be wise to change your name and leave the country all together, for you will be followed by this shame forever. _

_My greatest worry is the effect that, that vile snake of a woman will have on my dear Georgiana. She is too young and fragile to have such a cunning and seductive woman within her living space, and I insist that you send her to me before she is so thoroughly corrupted that we cannot save her. She will end up like the younger Bennett with horrendous, foul husbands and will disgrace all the finery her name is worth. It is your fault if anything should happen to her. You would be murdering my dear sister's memory by bringing up her most beloved and fragile daughter with that beast of a woman living under your roof. _

_If this has not convinced you of the error of your ways and the vileness of your mistress, I insist that I must speak to you in person to alleviate my own absolute abhorrence. I vow that I will be with you at Pemberly to try and save your reputation. If that woman is still under your roof, I will have no choice but to throw her out myself and instill Anne in her place. You will not convince me otherwise, and I can only hope that the damage that you have done is, as of yet, reparable. _

_I will be with you in a fortnight and will be staying until I am totally satisfied with the state of our family and the alienation of the entire Bennett family. They should never set foot on the beautiful estate of Pemberly, and I come to see that not one of them should ever be within your society or mine. _

_Until then I send you no warm wishes and only this warning, I will succeed. _

_Lady Catherine Du Bourgh._

Elizabeth could not hold back her laughter any longer. It was utterly absurd and ridiculous. She had not though so poorly about Lady Catherine and her behaviour until the letter was thoroughly read. The notion that such a woman would believe that to abandon ones spouse would solve the family problems. It is the most deviant and irresponsible thing anyone could possible decide was right and just. The funniest thing of all remained to be the absolute decision to come to Pemberly at this time and instill her self in the presence of so many Bennetts.

"Well," Darcy said all the seriousness in the world written on his face, "what am I to do?"

"I do not believe there is anything you can do. She seems determined to ruin me, and we will not keep her away from Pemberly if she had completely decided that I am foul and must be removed," Elizabeth said giggling still.

"Elizabeth, please be serious," Darcy said, "this letter had broken my heart."

"For what reason should it have broken your heart?" Elizabeth asked, "Do you honestly believe that Lady Catherine is going to scare me away; remove me from my husband, my family and my home simply because she does not think I am worthy of you or because she is jealous that you chose me over Anne. It is your life, my dear, and now mine. I vow to you that Lady Catherine will never get her hands on my Mr. Darcy. Do you doubt my abilities?"

"No," Darcy said, "I cannot let it happen, I cannot live without you. I am the master of this house. It is our life, and we are not just talking about us anymore. We have a child to think of. What I am concerned with is the idea that I must tell Lady Catherine that as of this point we will no longer be related. That she and her foulness should never be welcome in my society again. That she had abused my wife so completely. That she had murdered any semblance of relation that she may believe exists between us."

"In other words, you must become a stranger to your mother's sister forever." Elizabeth said, "Unfortunately you are not the kind of man to wish such a thing upon anyone and would rather reconcile the situation. That you have learned to forgive, and wish only that Lady Catherine could learn the same things."

"That is exactly what I think," Darcy said taking his wife's hand, "do you think her to be truly so conceded and rude to say such things with everyone here. Is she going to ruin the happiness we have found at Pemberly?"

"Is Lady Catherine going to pollute the shades of Pemberly forever?" Elizabeth asked with a sly smile, "No, she will be so completely distraught by the happiness we will portray here that she will never come back. I will warn my relations, my sisters and yours that she is coming and that nothing that she says merits anything. We are happy we are going to have a baby, we are in love, and we are at home here together. I do not see how she can change it."

"If anyone could have made me easy on the subject it is you," Darcy said, "I have some very foolish relations, do I not, how did you ever come to marry me."

"I too have very foolish relations," Elizabeth said, "we seem to be made for reach other, no matter what our relations dictate."

"I love you and I will not let her do anything to distinguish my love and high esteem for you," Darcy said taking his wife into his arms.

"And I you, and nothing will change my feelings, not after everything that we have been through, and all that we have planned for our life together." Elizabeth said, "Besides, Lady Catherine is old, and she needs something to complain about."

"How do you always see the bright side of everything," Fitzwilliam laughed.

"Why should I not," Elizabeth asked, "My life has become the bright side. I had found so much love and happiness that there are days when I wake and worry that it was all a dream. That I will find myself ruined by Lydia and your mind completely set against me and then there you are beside me and I know that my dreams have and will all come true."

"You have made life bright, and my joy is complete every morning that I wake next to you." Darcy said, "You will never have anything to worry about so long as I am with you."

"Our hearts beat like one heart," Elizabeth said a tear in her eye; "nothing can separate, or quell our love."

"Nothing, never," Darcy said and kissed his wife.

"I best start preparing for Lady Catherine's arrival," Elizabeth said after a long moment spent in her husband's arms, "she will be quite put out by all the glory of Pemberly and how terribly I have set everything in order."

"I will make sure that the staff knows not to take any orders by that vile Lady who is to come," Darcy said, "you are their mistress and only you will be giving orders. If you wish it, you can order them to have her thrown out."

"Oh and I will," Elizabeth said, "I will only be able to take her criticism for so long but at the same time my mother will be arriving and Lady Catherine does not know the extent of Mrs. Bennett's love and praise of wealth and my husband."

"That is very true," Darcy laughed, "Lady Catherine will be leaving of her on accord."

"Indeed she will," Elizabeth laughed and pulled her husband back into the privacy of their glorious home.


	12. William, Walter and Byron

Chapter Twelve: William Stewart, Walter Spencer and Byron Coplin

With the announcement of such an unplanned arrival and the letter discussed by all that were present at Pemberly the preparation began to take place. Many of the assembled young ladies were frightened of the arrival of Lady Catherine and Anne Du Bourgh, but they tried to put that behind them. Elizabeth and Georgiana worked diligently to establish their finest rooms and ordered the entire house to be made ready for her arrival. They planned to end Lady Catherine's abuse by thoroughly transforming the house into the spectacle that it deserved and the glory of all that were with them. The rooms would soon be filled with more people than Lady Catherine had anticipated, and the joy would be overflowing before long. Lady Catherine would hate her for making Pemberly the home of her dreams. She would be utterly appalled by all of the company and high esteem that Elizabeth, the lady of Pemberly, held from within the community.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was shocked and disgusted by the language and absolute rudeness of Lady Catherine in sending such a letter and demanding such an audience after such language and accusations.

"Who does she think she is," the Colonel asked as he sat across the desk from Darcy. "I have now read the letter twice, and I cannot believe it. Who, honestly, does she think she is?" he asked repeating himself.

"I do not know," Darcy sighed, "what have we done, however, to stop her from becoming this monstrous woman? We knew of her condescension and the way she treated people below her rank and yet they and we seemed so pleased with it. We are surly paying for our ignorance now."

"We have not done enough, it seems, that is true," the Colonel said, "but she was always so very pleasing and kind to us, as long as we have been in her favor."

"She is our aunt," Darcy said, "but when she does not get her way she acts like a spoiled child. My beloved Elizabeth has plans of her own to end Lady Catherine's tyranny, and I plan to allow her to move forward in any ways she sees fit. She is the mistress of this house. She is my wife, and I love her most ardently. She had every right to be here and be apart of our society and family. I am absolutely disgusted by Lady Catherine and her behaviour."

"As I am," Fitzwilliam said, "She does not understand that you cannot barter people's lives and their love. I feel very sorry for Anne she will never escape her mother's grasp."

"She is young and completely smothered," Darcy said.

"We would be wise to free her from that Lady," Fitzwilliam said, "do you think it would be possible to throw Anne into the society of the young ladies here?"

"I think that is a very good idea," Darcy said, "she is neither sick nor as fragile as Lady Catherine thinks she is and perhaps the magic of Pemberly will do her some good."

"If anything it may convince Lady Catherine that Anne and Georgiana can and are happy with us."

"Or perhaps it will make her see that she is in no way going to sway me on my decision. It would be improper of us to be as open and affectionate as we are in private but I am wondering how Lizzy and I can prove to her that we are completely in love and that there is no ending it," Darcy said.

"If only she were to have a baby," the Colonel said.

"She is," Darcy said, "but we are keeping it quiet until our company leaves us. Elizabeth does not want it to go out of control. She is worried of being smothered by her mother and the rest of her family."

"Well, congratulations old man," Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled, "you deserve all the happiness in the world and now I am quite set against Lady Catherine. I will do all that I can to ship her off and have her away from my dear family.

"But do you honestly think that a baby will stop her?" Darcy asked.

"No, you are right. If she is willing to dub Elizabeth insane and lock her away, what would she do to a child conceived by such a woman," the Colonel asked.

"My point exactly." Darcy said, "I am worried, and I do not want her here."

"I do not blame you. Do not worry; we will all be with you to protect Elizabeth. She is our priority now," Fitzwilliam said.

"And what of her accusations pertaining to Georgiana," Darcy asked.

"They are unfounded and completely absurd. Do not worry about them. You will not loose either of women in your life," the Colonel added and continued to try and easy Darcy's spirits.

Georgiana became extremely uneasy with everything that was happening around her and just how disturbed the letter had made her feel. She did not want to be around Lady Catherine, and she hoped that she would never have to leave with such a woman. She was delighted with the way her brother and sister were living. She was thrilled with her family, with her friends and the developments toward happiness that had taken over their life at Pemberly, but the coming of Lady Catherine had put into her mind the notion that all happiness was about to end and all she wanted was to cry and hide and retreat into herself as she had after the terrible encounter with Wickem.

"I feel so troubled by all of this." Georgiana said to Elizabeth as they walked through the great gallery with Elizabeth's sisters, "I want to cry and hide. I do not want Lady Catherine to take me away from my home. I love you, and my sisters and I do not see why Lady Catherine can hate you so."

"She is a vile woman." Kitty said as she took Georgiana's arm, and Mary took the other.

"She will not take you away," Elizabeth said, "nor can she scare the Bennett's. If anything we are a determined group and will scare Lady Catherine away."

"She has no foundation to her accusation, and as such she cannot scare us." Mary said, "We will stand up with you, for you, and be with you always."

"She's just jealous that she did not get her way," Kitty said, "and why should she? She had all the money in the world; Anne does not need a rich husband."

"I think she wanted the Darcy title more then the money Kitty," Elizabeth laughed, "and she does not understand that love sees beyond money or title. I would have married Mr. Darcy had he been worth less that our father. He is my love, and I will never addend him."

"But can love withstand such attacks," Georgiana asked, "I am so afraid."

"Do not be afraid of anything. We will withstand everything that Lady Catherine has to throw at us," Elizabeth smiled, "just have faith."

Elizabeth could see the worry and the change in poor, young, Georgiana. She vowed that these events would not affect her family. The visits of their friends from the neighbourhood continued to take place. Mary and Kitty were encouraged to bring Georgiana into the society, and to encourage her to be a vibrant conversationalist and an obliging young lady.

With the society came more time spent in the company of the Captain and Walter Spencer. They were truly lovely young men and payed considerable attention to all of the ladies of the party. For the most part, Walter and Byron had connected themselves with the lovely and vibrant Bennett sisters. William Stewart was also extremely involved in the gatherings, but his brother remained with the family and deep in his studies. The ladies of the Stewart family also loved the company, and although they had started off with intentions toward the fortunes of both Captain Coplin and young Walter Spencer they had become extremely close friends with the Bennett ladies. They could see, even though Mary and Kitty seemed oblivious, that the gentlemen had formed very obvious attachments to both girls.

Mary and Captain Coplin had much to talk about, and he was more than willing to oblige the eldest remaining Bennett sister with whatever he could. Her interest in the adventures of the sea and all that was involved in becoming a new landowner was captivating for the young captain. Mary was well read in everything it seemed, from science and philosophy to even the mundane novels, plays and poetry; she had a wealth of knowledge and was frightfully clever. Her musical talent was also highly desirable, in a young lady, and although she had given up singing she was thrilled to accompany any of the ladies that were gifted with the voices of the angels. That was not the only thing of beauty when it came to Mary Bennett. She had blossomed; there was colour in Mary's cheeks and always a smile on her face. She was comfortable within society and seemed to marvel in the assistance of others around her. She had become a leader in the house when it came to the entertainment of the guests and was always ready to remedy a situation if the initial plans fell into turmoil. Captain Coplin marveled at her inner and outer strength and was fascinated by the enjoyment she had developed in riding and charity within Derbyshire.

For Kitty things were a little harder. She and Walter Spencer had become extremely close. Enjoyment of the lively society threatened to pull Kitty back to her old ways, but she was conscience of it and worked to remain steady. She tried her best to hold true to her propriety and dignity and only spoke when she was quite comfortable with the conversation and topics of discussion. She did dance, and Mary was extremely obliging to play for the young people who wished for some entertainment. She was even prevailed upon to join the dance when the addition of a couple was wanted or when the Captain had insisted on having a partner. Kitty took immense pride in the change that had happened to Mary and spoke of it a great deal in confidence with Walter Spencer. He had seen some of the change in the sister, but not all of it and was overjoyed to see that Kitty was taking so much pleasure in her older sister's happiness.

Georgiana took the advances of the young men in stride as she watched and formed her opinion on the development of the attachments. She was made to feel comfortable when she saw both Captain Coplin and Walter Spencer in their society and to see the attachments they had made to the Bennett sisters. She was particularly pleased to see that neither sister would be made to feel unhappy with the advances of the other. Georgiana was thrilled to think that such smooth attachments and good matches were forming under the watchful eye of the Darcy family.

Mr. Darcy, outside of his discomfort of the coming arrivals, was acutely aware of the sisters and their conquests in society. He saw with a watchful eye and a joyful heart that the girls had changed dramatically. The gentlemen that had come to be within their acquaintance were forming strong and positive attachments to the young ladies. Mary was strong and confident and well learned in the ways of running a house. She would make a very devoted wife for Captain Coplin who would strive for a steady woman and a well educated companion. Spencer, on the other hand, was an adventurous young man with a remarkably open tendency for romanticism and Kitty was just the kind of girl that, in her altered state, who was ready to be wooed. Darcy was pleased even to see his sister taking a keen interest in William Stewart. Although he believed her too young to be forming any serious attachments, she had become extremely lively and sociable with the young people and William followed in her footsteps. He was her confidant and her liaison with the gentlemen finding out what their feelings were and making her easy and content in the developments of her dear friends. Darcy was certain that an attachment between them was not yet known by either of them but that could eventually lead to much happiness and a truly convenient match. It made way for Georgiana to learn to love and not be captivated by the ill wills of men searching for fortunes.


	13. Lady Catherine Arrives in Mourning

Chapter Thirteen: Lady Catherine Arrives in Mourning

The fortnight passed in a whirlwind of happiness and planning, plotting and consoling, and yet it arrived as it always did and change to the family was great and unappreciated.

The day was glorious and came upon them like a dream. The birds sang, the trees were fragrant with their new growth, and Pemberly was awash with colour and promise. The young ladies had taken to the gardens for needlework and tea with the Stewart's who had arrived to ease the blow of the arriving forces, and Darcy brought upon his estate all of the well to do and elevated gentlemen of his acquaintance to ease the tides of Lady Catherine's anger and dismay.

Elizabeth too abandoned the illustrious house for the comfort of the company and the gardens as the time grew near for the arrival of the ever condemning Lady Catherine Du Bourgh. She had done everything that she could, within and without the house to prepare and yet she felt and uneasiness that came over her. Elizabeth had once marveled at the condescension and the grandeur of Lady Catherine. It was not long, however, before Elizabeth began to see the folly and just how highly wealth could affect a person in a negative way. Now she could not believe that someone could be so blinded by jealousy and disobedience of her relations to make a fool of herself and those that were close to her. Elizabeth had planned to be as kind and as loving as a society would permit her to be to her husband's relations. However, Elizabeth would not stand for any attacks on her person or her character if Lady Catherine was determine to assault her in her own home. Elizabeth Darcy had given her permission to have Lady Catherine thrown out of the house, and it if came to that, she hoped that it would not, she would have her thrown out and banned from ever showing her face at Pemberly again. She had done all that she could to prepare. Now she would look to the young ladies and her own society for the distraction that was needed to calm her nerves before the storm hit.

"How ever are you going to cope with such assaults on your goodness and character," Georgiana asked as Elizabeth sat down card with the ladies in the grand tents and trellises.

"I will cope very easily I believe," Elizabeth smiled, "she had assaulted me to my face before I came to be married and now that I have my dear Mr. Darcy with me I am sure we will be very easy and battle her anger as it comes."

"I will admit I am terrified of her coming." Kitty said, "She arrived so suddenly at Longbourn just last fall, and in such a state with, such grandeur, that I am afraid I shall run and hide as I did before."

"We can all hide," Georgiana said, "for I am not interested in her condescension and ideas that I do not belong among my dear sisters."

"You do not need to worry," Elizabeth said, "your brother and I have no intention of sending you away with that vile woman, nor does the Colonel. You are quite safe and will enjoy the company of our society in Derbyshire for quite some time."

With the advancing of the day, the whole estate seemed to feel the discomfort of the arrival and was anxious to have Lady Catherine Du Bourgh present. A dark cloud descended on the beautiful day and soon all of the party was forced into the great house. The ladies gathered in the music room for an impromptu concert and the gentlemen retired to Mr. Darcy's study and game rooms for discussions of business and property within the county, but the static energy of the growing storm was all around them, and soon the whole of the gathering were ushered into the dining room for an afternoon tea and the inevitable arrival.

"My dear sir, surely you have the power and the conscience to send your relations away after such impropriety as has been shown," James Stewart said as he sat to Mr. Darcy's left at the magnificent dining table.

"I will if things come to that," Darcy said, "I still have great hope of reconciliation," he added.

"Lady Catherine is very stubborn," Lady Fitzwilliam said with a sigh, "she had always been thus and will not change. She is the eldest of my sisters and very much the queen bee as far as she is concerned."

"Could you not have a word with her, mother?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"I can, and I will, but I cannot say if things will change in her mind. Be very easy, my dear nephew knowing that we will not abandon you no matter what Lady Catherine threatens, and we adore your choice of wife, for Elizabeth had quite become a favorite." Lady Fitzwilliam said as she sat next to Elizabeth and smiled.

"I am not worried." Darcy smiled, "I am uncomfortable knowing that she may make a fool of herself and there by injure any chances at happiness that Anne may have."

"She's already made a fool of herself by demanding an audience and coming here after all of her vulgarity towards our dear Lizzy," Constance Stewart said.

"I agree completely," Angela said, "for why would any of us want to be in her society knowing how horrible vocal she had been against one of our favorite jewels."

"I do not deserve such praise," Elizabeth smiled.

"But you do, Madame," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "and shall have it from all present today."

"Then I will allow it," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

The liveliness and gayeties were never ending at Pemberly and even with the unwanted arrival the young society could not be subdued. Happiness and conversation was to be found in everything from the lovely meal that the Darcy's had ordered for their guests to the arrival of the rain that blanketed the house. It was a calm, cheerful sound that tapped out the rhythm of many joyful times as the conversation of the ladies and gentlemen grew to a roar and laughter was heard within the hubbub of the gathering.

Sadly the happiness would be interrupted and it came as the thunder of the storm began to descend on the estate. A massive crash and a flash of light that lit the whole house announced the arrival and Lady Catherine, as dark and as gloomy as the clouds outside, stood in the dinning room doorway a scowl on her face and followed by Anne.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Catherine bellowed from the door way and all eyes turned together.

"You were not expected until later this evening, my lady," Darcy said as he stood from the head of the table and looked out over the rest of his guests.

"How dare you be so jovial and inconsiderate," Lady Catherine hissed and turned from the room. Anne followed her mother and listened as the silence turned to giggles at the spectacle that had been witnessed.

Darcy turned to his house keeper and ordered that Lady Catherine be made to feel comfortable but that she was not to give any orders. If Lady Catherine did try to order his staff about she was to be told that her rights within the house were suspended. These words were relayed to Lady Catherine nearly immediately as she refused the hospitality of the Darcys and demanded that all festivities be ended. When told of her inability to have any control over the situation she became extremely angry but was led off with her daughter. When they had been separated by rooms and their servants, the Darcy's were quick to have Anne invited to join the dinning party and the invitation was extended to Lady Catherine as well. Anne accepted the invitation, but her mother did not and the young lady and her chaperone were introduced and welcomed with considerable esteem into the happy party. Lady Catherine remained in her room for most of the day.

With the end of the summer storm, that had arrived so heavily and quickly, it passed away to nothing but a faint rumble on the distant hills. The party was sent into the happiness of the house and grounds once again. Everything had been left in an exceedingly wet state but the smell that had arrived after the rain was captivating. Soon the young people and the older guests had divided themselves into two parties. The young ladies and the young gentlemen convinced Anne that it would be quite a shame for her to miss a lovely walk in the garden, to marvel in the sweet smells that came only from fresh rain. The older guests gathered with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy in the music room for conversations more suited to their station.

Once the young people were outside, and the other party had settled into lively chatter the door of the music room was opened and Lady Catherine was ushered into the gathering. She was dressed all in black and wore a look of absolute disgust on her face. She was welcomed most properly by all that had gathered and was seated on the sofa next to her sister, Lady Fitzwilliam, but remained silently staring at the young Mrs. Darcy.

"I suppose you have come to see the vileness of that girls coming here," Lady Catherine said to her sister.

"No indeed, you are mistaken," Lady Fitzwilliam answered, "Mrs. Darcy is quite the life of our society, and I dare say we all love her very dearly."

"You have all fallen pray to her cunning and deceit," Lady Catherine hissed, "I had expected more from you, sister, and I am mortified to see you in such company."

"And by seeing me in such company am I to assume that I too will be unwelcome in Kent," Lady Fitzwilliam asked.

Lady Catherine stared at her sister for a moment and then turned her attention to the rest of the gathering, "how have you all come to be so joyful on a day such as this," she asked when the conversation had grown too quiet to cover her displeasure.

"It has been a very lovely day, save for the storm that had come to pass," Mrs. Stewart said as she smiled over at Lady Catherine, "sadly the heat of the day will probably be too much for any of us to enjoy, but the young people seem to marvel in it."

"The young people you say, and how many are there in-residence," Lady Catherine asked.

"The three Miss. Stewarts are presents with Miss. Darcy and the Miss. Bennetts and Mr. Stewart, Mr. Spencer, and Captain Coplin round off the gentlemen of the young society. They seem very please, also to have the addition of Miss. Du Bourgh," Lady Fitzwilliam said and smiled.

"My Anne cannot be out in weather such as this," Lady Catherine stated, "Darcy I demand you have her sent in at once."

"And deny her the society of those more to her age," Darcy asked, "I think some air would do her well and what could she want with sitting here and listening to the business of all of us?"

"You have no compassion for your cousin or her fragile state." Lady Catherine said enraged.

"If Anne wants to be in our company she will join us," Darcy said and ended his part in the conversation.

Lady Catherine glared across the room at her nephew and became silent. There were simply too many people present to voice her opinion just yet.


	14. Confessed in Confidence

Chapter Fourteen: Confessed in Confidence

The lively airs of the young people, who escaped the confines of the house and the tyranny of Lady Catherine, was captivating and joyful. The young ladies skipped and pranced through the twists and turns of the rose gardens and laughed and giggled with seemingly unrelated gossip and sheer delight. The three gentlemen that joined the group were contented as well with having the pleasure of the out doors rather than the conversations of the confined. Soon Colonel Fitzwilliam joined them in the gardens center and sat down to the game that was to be played.

"So nice of you to join us, Colonel," Georgiana smiled.

"I am happy to be rid of that stuffiness," Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

"You are just in time for we were just about to play a game," Constance Stewart said.

"And what game might that be?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"It is called truth and lies." Maria Stewart said with a sly grin, "Everyone takes a turn telling two lies and one truth, and we all have to guess what the truth is."

"Sounds innocent enough, but I will admit to being a very poor liar," the Colonel laughed.

"As am I," Walter Spencer said.

"I have become quite good at this game as it is one of my sisters favorites," William Stewart laughed.

"This will be my first time playing," Anne said timidly, "I hope that I am not completely useless when my turn arrives."

"Don't fret Anne," Mary Bennett said and smiled, "I have not played either."

"I will go first," Georgiana said, "I am recently believed to be in love. I have finished a lovely novel about pirates. I wish to be far away from Pemberly at this particular moment."

"The truth is you are in love," Maria Stewart shouted.

"It is not," Georgiana laughed.

"Is it that you wish to be far away?" Angela asked.

"That is a lie as well." Georgiana smiled, "I have recently read a book behind my brothers back about pirates and treacheries at sea and it was absolutely inappropriate for a young lady, but I enjoyed it all the same."

"Dear Georgiana, you must be careful," Constance laughed, "For there are far too many gentlemen present who are in held in very high esteem with your brother and who may tell your secrets!"

"You shall all have to swear to be silent!" Georgiana said as she pointed at the men.

The silence was pledged by all present and the game continued.

"Mary, it is your turn," Constance said after the three Stewart girls failed at telling their lies.

"Alright," Mary said, "I have recently read a book of sermons I have found utterly dull and irrelevant to today society. I am pleased that my mother is joining us shortly. My ride today was interrupted by rain."

"The rain had not yet started by the time your ride was finished," Georgiana said, "so that is a lie."

"That is correct, it is a lie," Mary smiled.

"And you are not looking forward to seeing mamma, as you told me this morning," Kitty said, "so that is the other lie. I cannot believe that you have found sermons dull and irrelevant."

"Well I have," Mary laughed, "they were so dull and preached primarily on the place of a woman and how she should not have anything to do with business."

"And that is why you found them dull," Captain Coplin laughed.

"That is very true," Mary laughed.

"You have done very well, Miss. Mary," Maria Stewart said, "and now it is your turn Miss. Du Bourgh."

"Alright," Anne smiled, "I shall try. Black is by far the most horrific shade to wear in summer. I am very happy for my cousin on his resent marriage. I am terrified of marrying without love."

Georgiana looked deeply into her cousins eyes and knew that the truth was in all of her statements. She smiled at Anne and said, "You have not lied at all."

"You are right, I have not," Anne admitted, "I told you I would not be very good at this game."

"But at least you are in very good company that would also agree with everything you have said," Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled.

"We are all overjoyed for the Darcy's," Constance smiled, "Elizabeth is a lovely woman."

"She is. I really liked her when she was last in Kent visiting." Anne smiled.

"And black is a hideous colour to wear anytime," Angela laughed.

"Black is not even a colour," Mary corrected.

"It's hideous none the less," Georgiana laughed.

"And marriage without love is not marriage at all, for no one can be happy without an endless and absolute attachment," Kitty said softly as she tried to hide the blush that had risen in her cheeks.

"I agree with you completely," Anne smiled, "and I confess that I have never loved my cousin, Mr. Darcy, in a proper way to be his wife, and I am completely terrified that my mother is pushing the subject so completely. She does it even now that the Darcys are married and settled."

"Then why would you let your mother push you into so much," Constance asked.

"You have not been long in my mothers company to know her will is law," Anne said.

"No one stands up to Lady Catherine and gets away without a scratch. Look at how she is treating the Darcy's. They will never have any merit in Lady Catherine's eyes now that they have gone so expressly against her wishes." Colonel Fitzwilliam said. "And she was ready to fly out the window when the ladies told her you, Anne, had joined the young people outside."

"Oh, I do not doubt it," Anne said, "for I am far too sick, and the company is not at all respectable," she said and rolled her eyes.

"You do not seem sick to me," Angela said, "just very pail, probably from all the black and the horrendous veils you have to wear."

"Well, then it shall be our duty to rescue you from your mother and make you quite happy so long as you are in Derbyshire," Angela Stewart said.

"Indeed," Georgiana added, "there will be much time for us to slip away when the rest of the family arrives."

"Lady Catherine and Mrs. Bennett in the same room," Kitty said shock and horror on her face.

"It will be entertaining," Mary smiled.

"And do not forget that the Bingley's come to us as well, and many of you do not know Caroline Bingley."

"True we do not," Constance said, "what is she like."

"She is proud and overly interested in money, and high fashion," Mary said.

"And completely vexed that my brother chose Elizabeth over her self," Georgiana giggled.

"Then she will side with my mother," Anne said.

"More then likely," Georgiana laughed.

"What a folly it will be," Kitty said, "papa will be very interested in all of the different personalities, will he not Mary."

"He will indeed," Mary said, "much is to come and break the silence and contentment of Pemberly, although, I do not think he will take lightly to any assaults by Lady Catherine on his dear Lizzy. She was always quite our father's favorite."

"It is very good, then that we have each other as a distraction," William said finally, "for we do not want to get wrapped up in all the negativities."

"You are quite right," Georgiana said, "it is nice to have ones own society to deal with when aged society becomes too tedious."

"My feeling exactly and I hope you will permit me to spend time in your company," Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, "as the oldest among you and yet one of the youngest of the aged society I would prefer your view of the folly."

"Then you will have to join us," Anne smiled, "it would be a delight."

"I will agree with you my dear cousin," the Colonel smiled, "and hope only to watch everything unfold rather than be apart of it."

"Watch out, Colonel," Constance joked, "you may end up the object of one lady or another. You may be pulled in many directions."

"I am pulled only by the sea," Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed and grinned at his cousin Anne.

The colour rushed into Anne's face, and brightness came to her eyes. She did not look sick but only smothered by the attentions of her overbearing mother. Georgiana watched her interaction with their cousin and felt a strong pull between the two of them. How happy it would make so many if an attachment in earnest could be formed.


	15. Miss Bennett the Beauty

Chapter Fifteen: Miss Bennett the Beauty

The following morning Lady Catherine did not leave her room but only summoned Mr. Darcy to her repeatedly throughout the morning. He did not fall prey to the old woman's calls. Instead, he and the other gentlemen of the party set off to the town of Lambton to complete much of Captain Coplin's new business affairs within the village.

Darcy had been a key figure in the establishment of much of the Captain's new business and was determined to see that all plans were secured before Coplin took in his new role as land owner and master of his estate. The finishing touches had been set out on the estate and at last the farmers and staff would be taking up residence and beginning the laborious work of preparing the land before winter settled in, so as to be able to plan and harvest the following year.

Elizabeth and her sisters, with the addition of Anne Du Bourgh, met in the garden for their daily walk and enjoyed the company and the quiet that the out of doors had to offer to them. They had been extremely lucky with the glorious weather that had accompanied their stay at Pemberly. The call of the woods and the grounds of the illustrious house was escape enough for all the ladies in their plans to avoid Lady Catherine and her tyrannical ways.

The conversation was as light and airy as the morning and colour had started to come into Anne's face from the exercise and enjoyment. The more time she spent with her cousins the more she began to open up, and the more defiant she became toward her mother. Her chaperone was ordered, by Lady Catherine, to be with Anne at all times, but Anne had decided against it, and Mrs. Jenkins was left to her own will within the great house of Pemberly. Anne was made to feel quite welcome, and she began to enjoy Elizabeth's company more than she had believed would be possible.

With the quiet and the immense pleasure of all of the young ladies, Elizabeth too, felt the discomfort of the arrival of Lady Catherine depart and allowed herself to entertain the notion of stimulating conversation and relaxation with her current company. She had always been singularly talented in conversation and was ready to see what she could persuade out of her sisters and Anne.

"I hope, Miss Du Bourgh, that you have not been made to feel too uncomfortable with the current state of affairs here at Pemberly," Elizabeth said as she walked with Anne and the other girls.

"Oh no, indeed," Anne smiled, "I will admit that I was mortified at the idea of coming here at all, for my mothers anger was quite ruthless and embarrassing, but now that I am here I believe I will allow myself to enjoy everything Pemberly has to offer. Completely against my mother's wishes, I assure you." She added, and the young ladies laughed together.

"I will admit I am pleased to hear it even though I cannot condone your parental defiance," Elizabeth laughed.

"Anne is three and twenty years of age. She does not need her mother's dictatorial behaviour running her life." Mary said as she looked deep into Anne's eyes, and found the truth there within. She had been the captive of her mother's force for all of her life and had never been allowed to do anything on her own. It was the reason behind her sickly constitution and sheltered upbringing. Finally Anne was ready and willing to step out of Lady Catherine's shadow, and was freed of the arrangement that had plagued her life for so long.

"But as a single woman, it is our duty to do as we are told by those who have guardianship over us," Georgiana stated.

"That is quite true, my dear cousin," Anne smiled a sweet and tired smiled, "but when one's mother or guardian is a tyrant, I believe the rules are meant to be broken from time to time or in my case, at last."

"I would have to agree with you, Miss Du Bourgh," Kitty said, "we must all learn from the mistakes of our parents and strive never to live in the same fashion."

"We will admit that our mother is very much a tyrant as well, in her own way," Mary said in a hushed voice.

"Alas, it is true," Elizabeth giggled.

"How ever did you learn to be so good?" Anne asked as she looked at the three who did or once bore the name Bennett.

"Our father is quite a good sort of man." Mary said, "Although, he does nothing to stem my mother's behaviour and so he too has his faults. I would say he is quite grounded and well educated and has given us all that he thought was proper in a female upbringing."

"And we learned a great deal from our eldest sisters, Jane and Lizzy," Kitty said, "they were always aware of the troubles within our family and had spent much time with out relations that showed them how to behave outside of our mother's society. I believe that this is where Lizzy and Jane learned to be good and by their example we in turn were able to learn as well, whether we took advantage of it at the time is a different story."

"And we all learned a great deal from the folly of your youngest sister," Elizabeth said seriously, "we must not forget how that did change out lives, perhaps for the better, as it brought us all to the realization of the follies that had become intertwined within our society and family."

"Oh yes, Lydia was all together too wild." Mary said, "Although we did see some of it, we did not act to rectify the situation, or were unable to act against the encouragement that may have been put in Lydia's way. She was very bold and encouraged by our parents."

"I am quite embarrassed, now that I reflect on my behavior as guided by Lydia. I followed her so blindly," Kitty said, "but I believe I have learned very much in this short time from Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and their goodness and behavior. I am quite altered and owe much of it to my dearest sister and brother." She added with a smile, "I would not know the girl I once was, and I am very pleased with the woman that I am becoming."

"I believe we have all been altered for the better by Mr. and Mrs. Darcy." Georgiana said, "I was shy and quiet before the happiness came to blossom here, and now I feel quite captivated and calmed by it. I have learned much from my dear sister, and I am not quite as afraid of the world as I once was."

"I am happy to hear it," Elizabeth smiled proudly; "you have all changed a great deal right before my eyes."

"I believe we have all been captivated by Pemberly." Mary said, "All the very best sorts of people have come into our acquaintance, the grounds and the house is beautiful. The stay here has provided for us much opportunity and independence. Finally, the absence from our parents has made us much wiser and mature then we once were. In all, I believe that the benefits of Pemberly and its society were under valued by us before we came and now it is quite a marvel in our eyes."

"I only wish I could convince Lady Catherine that it were true." Anne sighed, "I would dearly love to have you all at Rosings." she added, "Or, i would like to remain with you here, but I fear that Lady Catherine would never allow it."

"We could solicit a visit with out cousins the Collins' to find us in Kent to be with you," Mary said.

"Oh Mary, do you really believe that you should be in such a possession as that?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

"I do," Mary said, "why would you think otherwise?"

"I only think of the very great connection that is forming between you and a certain Captain." Kitty smiled, "I really do not see you leaving Derbyshire, Mary." she added and smiled at Georgiana who returned the smile with a nod of enthusiasm.

"We have it on very good authority that a certain Captain thinks the eldest Miss. Bennett quite the beauty," Georgiana said.

"And very smart, kind, and brilliant," Kitty said.

"Those are his very own words," Georgiana said proudly.

A blush rose, crimson on Mary's cheeks, before she spoke again, "I am quite sure it is merely a passing fancy. There are quite a few much handsomer young ladies in our acquaintance."

"But he is quite taken by you," Anne said, "I can say this as the new comer of this party, for I have only been with you a day and I have noticed the strong attachment of the Captain to you, Miss. Bennett."

"Mary, you have not betrayed any idea of a possible flirtation," Elizabeth said.

"Oh Mary is very sensible," Georgiana said, "I do not believe that flirtation has anything to do with the current situation but rather that her poise, intelligence and steadiness of character has captivated the Captain and caught him quite off guard. He had mentioned that he came into this county to settle down, but I do not believe that he thought it would happen so quickly. He has fallen in love with Mary quite without knowing it."

"Very true," Kitty said, "and the Captain is very much the gentlemen that Mary deserves. I do not believe he will make any advances until he is quite settled and our father is in the way of offering an audience to the young man."

"I had no idea that the situation had become so serious," Elizabeth said her eyes sparkling as she watched Mary blush once again. "Am I right in assuming that you would welcome such attentions and advances from the Captain, Mary," she asked.

"Although I do not believe the situation is as resolved as my companions do, I cannot tell a falsehood," Mary said, "I am very particular to the good Captain and would be honored with such addresses that my dear sisters seem to think are merited in the near future."

"Mary, must you always be so proper," Elizabeth gasped, "I want to know; do you love him?"

"I do," Mary confessed, "I did not know how to love as I do now. I did not think that I should ever be capable of love as I had always been so set on a life of solitude and study. I am quite altered. He is the most wonderful man of my acquaintance and I know not what I should have done without knowing him. It is the Captain who had ended any of my desires of being a single woman and I had hopes of becoming an old maid. I wanted to be single and independent and had you asked me this, before I had come to Pemberly, I would have told you that I was quite reconciled to the idea. I truly believed and even anticipating it as my future until the day I died. I cannot dare to think that way any longer."

"Oh Mary," Georgiana, Kitty and Anne gasped, tears in their eyes and smiles on their lips.

"This is wonderful news," Elizabeth smiled.

"Only I beg that you do not push the matter. The decision remained with the Captain. I do not want his decision guided by my acquaintance. If God wills it, it will be done, and I ask only for your prayers for a happy resolution," Mary said.

"You have our word, dearest Mary," Georgiana said, "we will not press the matter but only take great joy in watching the interaction between the two of you."

"Yes," Kitty smiled, "for it is clear to some of us that an appeal for your hand can not be long now."

"An engagement at Pemberly," Elizabeth said with a smile, "how romantic that sounds."

The happiness of the revelations could not be broken. Not by any manner of misfortune and the ladies continued on joyfully as they walked together and talked of the brilliant future that lay in store for Miss. Mary Bennett. Happiness had never been so close to any of their heart as it was in that moment and for the time being, for Mary, Kitty, Georgiana and Anne happiness was all around them and could not be spoiled as comfort, companionship and independence was forming itself around the great estate of Pemberly.


	16. Lydia

Chapter Sixteen: Lydia

Elizabeth's joy could not be broken. She was truly content with the positive change she had seen in her sisters and the brilliant vibrancy that their society had brought to them. The future was writing itself right before her eyes. Her sisters and cousin were well contented, and she was expecting an immense joy herself. Soon all the people that she had loved most would be with her to share in her joy.

Mrs. Darcy was also extremely pleased with the healthy glow that had come over Anne Du Bourgh and the loveliness that the young woman seemed to possess. When stripped of the grasp of her mother, Anne began to bloom and her features, her breading and her want of a life of her own began to come out. Pemberly and its society had opened her to new experiences, and set her free from her mother. She attached herself remarkably easily to the young ladies and was not to be persuaded by her mother's prejudice against them. As far as Anne could tell, all of the ladies of her acquaintance were of the very best sort and she began to love them as dearly as they had come to hold her in such high esteem. She wanted nothing more than to be cheerful and included in their society.

When the ladies had finished their walk and returned to the great house in extremely high spirits they retired to the music room. On their way through the house, they were forced to pass through the hall to achieve their destination. They had thought nothing of it, and had been blinded by happiness, until they entered the house. To their dismay they were greeted by the angry and somber Lady Catherine. She had taken up vigil at the highest point in the hall that looked down on all those who arrived so she would be able to catch Mr. Darcy when he returned. She stood like a sentinel in the entrance hall and looked down as if to judge all who came to pass.

"Where is my nephew?" Her voice boomed as the ladies passed through the hall.

"He has business in town this morning," Elizabeth said as the young ladies escaped into the music room.

Elizabeth, in contrast to Lady Catherine, was an angelic figure as she passed through the hall. Her attire was exquisite and her manner calm, but most of all Elizabeth became radiant with joy and the secret that she kept. Lady Catherine would not intimidate Elizabeth in this place, for she belonged in this house and was the keeper of its secrets now.

"And he finds business more important than the affairs of his own relations?" Lady Catherine asked angrily, staring down on Elizabeth.

"I cannot speak for Mr. Darcy's affairs in business, but he was gone from home very early this morning. He assured me he will be returning for tea and so I believe that you may have your conference with him when he returns," Elizabeth said, "until that time would you care join us in the music room? Georgiana wishes to play for us all, and I am sure she would be quite honored if a lady of such high musical values, as your self, would come and enjoy her talents."

"I will not," Lady Catherine said angrily, "and neither will Anne. Send her to me at once," she boomed and turned and returned to her room.

Elizabeth exhaled in relief and went off to join the assembled party. She entered the music room and as she did silence fell. She took a seat and looked around the room and rolled her eyes. The ladies present laughed, and the joyful mood returned.

"What did she say?" Georgiana asked from the piano.

"She wants Anne," Elizabeth said, "and my husband is in for an afternoon attack."

"And so ends the peace," Mary sighed.

"I should see what she wants," Anne said and stood, "of risk my own attacks when I finally do retire."

"You'll never get back to us," Georgiana said.

"That is very true," Anne said and sat once again, "if she cannot be civil and join us then I will not be taken from enjoying my time."

"Lady Catherine will be pushed to the breaking point," Kitty sighed.

"She can leave when ever she wants." Elizabeth said, "I am not persuading her to stay here. If she is so very angry, I do not see why she does not leave. Alas, she keeps to her room and so the calmness will last, and for no, I wish to enjoy the day, and I am not about to let anyone destroy it."

"That is a very good mindset," Mary said.

"There are just so many good things happening here," Elizabeth smiled, "I cannot let one person ruin it. I know I am at home, and I plan to be happy here for the rest of my life, whether Lady Catherine likes it or not."

The young ladies of the assembled company marveled at Elizabeth's serenity and calmness in the face of such an assault on her home. They learned a lot from her behavior and how well Elizabeth had learned to take what was thrown at her. Her life had not always been easy, and she did not expect it to get any easier now that she was a wife and had more wealth. Life through more at her and yet she found a way to see the beauty and wonder in all that life had to offer.

It was not long before Mr. Darcy returned to the house and joined the ladies in their joy. He was enlisted in convincing Mary that she was to be a truly fortunate woman and gave his own accounts on the matter from his observations. She was mentioned often, and Darcy was convinced that soon there would be advances made by way of her father and the gentleman in question. Captain Coplin had not come and confessed his desires to Mr. Darcy, but Darcy was convinced that by way of making the house ready for a lady to reside there, that the Captain had already settled his plans for an attachment to be made.

Their afternoon tea was ordered, and the family settled into a happy afternoon without the appearance of Lady Catherine. The mood remained light and cheerful for much of the day until a light carriage and a sudden noise caught their attention and summoned them all to the window. They looked out on the lane that led up to the main entrance of the grand house.

Stunned looks were exchanged by all, as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy jumped and exited the room where the familiar party had gathered.

"Are you expecting company," Darcy asked as they left the music room.

"Not until the Bingley's arrive," Elizabeth said, "and they are not expected until later in the week."

"Then who could this be?" Darcy asked seriousness written all over his face.

The Darcys moved into the entrance hall and waited. Suddenly both Mr. and Mrs. Darcy lost their breath. There, in the door, stood Lydia Wickham, alone and thoroughly enraptured by the sighs before her.

"My dearest Darcy's" Lydia shouted as she ran to meet them, "I am come at last to wish you all the joys in the world."

"Lydia what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked stopping her sister short.

"Come now, my dear Lizzy, you did not think I would not come to you in your happiness. We are sisters," Lydia laughed, "it is my duty to offer to you my congratulations on the happy event of your marriage."

"Did you not receive my last letter?" Mr. Darcy asked as he stared at Lydia.

"Oh of course, it was a good joke Fitz, I love to laugh, and you can be so droll." Lydia said as she giggled and hung off her brother in laws arm, "You did not expect me to believe it did you?" She laughed.

"Lydia," Elizabeth said with a sigh, "that letter was quite serious. This is quite an inconvenient time."

"Oh Lizzy, you are so droll," Lydia laughed, "look at the size of this place. You have plenty of space and with all of the company that is coming to you, do not think that I do not know about it for I have heard it all from my mother and do you know how very upset she will be to not see me here. I belong at Pemberly, and you know it! Now where are my sisters I am dying to see them. Where is my room; I would like to settle in and eat if you do not mind, it has been a long journey from the north."

"I do mind," Elizabeth said angrily.

"Where is your husband," Darcy asked trying to calm his wife.

"He's been called to the continent for a preliminary investigation, and so I am left all alone and very deprived." Lydia laughed, "So I come in search of much fun and a little flirtation."

"Lydia," Elizabeth scolded, "you are a married woman. You are not to be coming in all this state, without your husband. You think that you can come here to be flirting with other men. It is improper, Lydia, do you not see that?"

"And my husband is taking advantage of the French wenches. Do you not think I am in need of some entertainment and do not think for one moment that Wickham is alone pining for me, for we know he is a scoundrel and a cad," Lydia said.

Elizabeth looked at her husband uncomfortably. Darcy shrugged and sighed and then called for Lydia to be made comfortable. They would have to deal with this added inconvenience at another time for they knew it would be impossible to convince Lydia to leave now.


	17. Mr Darcy's Moment

Chapter Seventeen: Mr. Darcy's Moment

Once Darcy and Elizabeth were freed of the unexpected visitor they were thrown into a panic of sorts. Another room would have to be made ready, the arrangements of the dinner party altered, and the demand of the immature Mrs. Wickham would have to be taken care of. On top of all of this, the party that had come to be gathered would need an explanation as to the addition. The girls who had made so much progress, out of the influence of Lydia, would need to know how they should behave now that Lydia had come.

Unfortunately, for the already interrupted Darcy's, Lady Catherine had witnessed the events that transpired from the top of the stairs where she had loomed like a curse, and was now with them in the foyer, mischief and condescension clearly visible in her every feature.

"So the company of this great house has now been tainted by bad blood as I had warned," Lady Catherine said immense joy written on her face as she addressed Elizabeth with condescension, "it is your fault that these halls should have such a vile, disrespecting, creature like that in them."

"Mrs. Wickham is welcome here as she is the beloved sister of my most honored wife," Darcy said angrily as he glared at the vile woman who stood with them in the moment of confusion, "she is a much more welcome arrival then you," he added as he anger grew.

Lady Catherine looked as if the joy had been slapped off her face as she spun in anger to face her nephew.

"My dear, will you please make known the identity of our newest guest and make our current guests easy in welcoming Mrs. Wickham," Darcy said and kissed his wife right in front of Lady Catherine.

Lady Catherine gasped in disgust at Darcy's displays and turned angry eyes on the woman whom he held so close to his person. Before she could begin her assault, however, Darcy spoke once again.

"As for you Madame," he said as he turned to face Lady Catherine, but still holding his wife close to him, "I will deal with you in my study, in fifteen minutes." He said and turned to one of his valets that happened to have witnessed everything, "Please take Lady Catherine to my study and see that she stays there."

"I will do nothing of the sort," Lady Catherine said angrily.

"You will, Madame, or you will be gone from Pemberly, in fifteen minutes." Darcy practically yelled, "If you think that I am not serious I will have all of my house staff forcefully pack your things, ready your coach, and you will be thrown out. It will be accomplished so quickly that I will not have time to even lay eyes on you again. We will send Anne on later as she has every right to enjoy the company she is keeping and be freed from your tyranny. She had established respectable acquaintances here, and she deserves some freedom."

Lady Catherine was shocked into silence once again and allowed herself to be taken away by the valet.

Mr. Darcy looked angrier than Elizabeth had ever seen him look before. She could feel his anger in ever muscle that was flexed in rage as he held onto her. She did not dare move or speak as she watched the events unfold and could feel herself begin to tremble in his arms.

Darcy remained in his authoritative and angry state until he and Elizabeth stood alone in the foyer. When everyone had gone his manners softened, and he loosened his hold on Elizabeth as he looked into her eyes.

"I am so sorry," he said holding her more lovingly now; "you are trembling. It was ungentlemanly of me to put you through that. I am sorry you had to witness the loss of my temper in such a way. I know it is ugly, and something you have never seen before. Please, I beg you, forgive me."

"I do forgive you," Elizabeth said her voice shaking; "I simply did not know you had such a monster within you."

"I was provoked most cruelly," Darcy said as her breathed in deeply and his face flushed, "I will try harder to control myself."

Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes, tears in her own, and saw how horribly he was struggling to regain his composure. She leaned into him, rested her head on his chest and embarrassed him with all the love and comfort she had known from him before. She could hear the rushed beating of his heart as he breathed in trying to calm himself down. Soon the racing of his heart slowed, and the tension in his body was eased as they stood, in an embrace, in the silence of the foyer.

"What do you suggest we do to alleviate the current stress," he asked still holding her; "I cannot have you unhappy, my love, are you alright? Do you need anything that I may get for you? Can I do anything to bring your relief, please tell me what I am to do," he added speaking more and more gently with every moment that passed.

"I am alright," Elizabeth said lovingly as she took her husbands hands and looked into his eyes, "I know how to deal with Lydia and I will alleviate the shock of our other guests at her coming," she smiled.

"And as for that vile woman; do you wish her thrown out?" Darcy asked.

"No," Elizabeth said, "I believe she will leave when she is ready. She will find no satisfaction here. I am quite reconciled to the fact that she will always hate me, but I cannot do the same as she is a relation of yours. I will love her as much as my heart will allow, and I believe my kindness to her will cause her more pain then her negativity does us."

"How can you be so calm and serene in the face of all that is happening," Darcy asked with a sigh.

"I have only once been in complete despair," Elizabeth smiled, "and you found me and comforted me then," she added, "now I have nothing to fear for I know that you will always find me and protect me. You love me more then I could have ever imagined possible. I am ever grateful to you and love you more then I have ever loved in my life. I have no reason to be uneasy."

"And I do love you, with all my heart and all my soul," he said as his manner softened and his heart beat return to normal.

"Do you think you are now well enough to deal with Lady Catherine in a calm and condescending manner?" Elizabeth asked when her husband was as calm as she.

"I am," Darcy smiled and kissed her once again.

"Then I am ready to break the news to our guests, if you can bear to be separated from me at this time," She smiled.

"Must I be separated from you?" he asked holding her more tightly.

"Yes, if you are to be on time for your meeting," Elizabeth sighed.

"I would rather let Lady Catherine wait in angry anticipation," Darcy laughed.

"That is very impolite," Elizabeth laughed and was released from her husband's arms.

Darcy followed his wife back to the music room where the sisters and Anne waited in eager anticipation. Elizabeth entered smiling and put everyone at easy with detail of what had transpired in the foyer and who had arrived.

"We have another guest with us," she said addressing the ladies, "Lydia has arrived to surprise us and will be staying for the duration of the Bennett visit," she added as the ladies gasped.

"What are we to do?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Do not worry," Mary said, "she will not affect us. We are too much altered to be taken in by her unruly behaviour."

"And thankfully her husband has not come with her," Elizabeth said.

There was a sigh of relief from Georgiana and Darcy was pleased. Once the initial shock of the arrival had passed, and discussion of how to react to Lydia and her wildness was discussed, Darcy took his leave of the ladies.

"I must leave you now to deal with another misfortune," he said and excused himself. Elizabeth followed him into the hall, kissed him once again and reminded him to remain calm. He smiled lovingly and watched as she turned back into the room.

Mr. Darcy walked quickly through his house in anticipation of the assault that was to come. He rose himself up to his tallest and marched into his study.

Lady Catherine met him at the door; rage written all over her face.

"How dare you address me in such a way," she yelled.

"I dare because it is my house." he said calmly and walked right past her, "If you feel yourself assaulted you may leave." He added and sat down at his desk.

Lady Catherine, in her rage, marched to the door but before she could leave Darcy spoke again.

"I want you to know that if you leave this room I will assume that you are leaving for good," he said and stopped Lady Catherine in her tracks. "I will not have you, Aunt, destroying the peace in this house any longer. You have no authority here and are a guest here by the graces of my dear Elizabeth."

"Your dear Elizabeth is a gold digging, trollop, only here for your money and your title," Lady Catherine yelled.

"You are blinded by your greed and your spoiled nature. Because you have not gotten what you wished, you are acting in a tyrannical way and throwing a tantrum like a child. My wife and I are in love. Elizabeth refused to marry me when I proposed to her in Kent in the same time that I had been staying with you. It is I who pursued Elizabeth in hopes of changing her mind and attaching my self with her. Now what do you have to say," he asked.

"You proposed to her in Kent," Lady Catherine gasped, "while staying with me and my daughter? You ungrateful, conceded, child; how could you do such a thing to me? I am your most honorable and nearest relation."

"It is you, who wish that I were a child so as to be obedient to you. I am not, and I have made my decision." Darcy said calmly, "Now, if you cannot live and be happy for us then I cannot have you destroying our peace."

"The only thing I will be destroying is your reputation if you send me away," Lady Catherine said and glared across the desk.

"I highly doubt that you can, as everyone present here knows how ridiculous you have made yourself and with the arrival of more guests scheduled for the next few days I am sure the most important members of my society will not excuse your folly," he said.

"I have not made myself look ridiculous, I am here out of the goodness of my heart to save you from these mistakes you are so publicly making," she said.

"I am not making any mistake as far as my happiness is concerned," Darcy said.

"You are selfish ungrateful man," Lady Catherine hissed.

"Yes, I am selfish as it is my life, my money and my happiness that is the commodity you so verbally lay claims to," Darcy stated, "I am not to be bought, nor am I to be traded. My heart is set, and my feelings are just. You cannot own them, for they belong to Elizabeth."

"You were meant for your cousin. It was your mothers wish," Lady Catherine stated.

"Had my beloved mother know of my love, for Elizabeth she would excuse the bride I have chosen and would be pleased to welcome her into the family," Darcy said.

"She would not!" Lady Catherine yelled.

"I see where this is going," Darcy stated shaking his head as he stood from his place behind the desk and walked around to face Lady Catherine, "you will hear this and I am going to say no more on the subject. I am in love with Elizabeth, who had accepted me and become my wife. We are bound to one another in love and the sight of God. She is my wife and the woman God has made for me. Not you or anyone in this world will separate me from her no matter what you believe your condescension and power can do. It is nothing to the powers of heaven and the ties of our love. If you are displeased with this, I cannot help you but know that my wife is my family now and if that means that we are never to be acquainted again, so be it. Elizabeth had graciously accepted you as her relation and vows to love you as is meant by propriety and has asked me that I not throw you out and banish you from this place. As it is the wish of my beloved I will be leaving you to your will and invite you to remain," he said as Lady Catherine stated, "now if you wish to leave I set you on your ways but it would please me more if you would give my wife what is due to her as the lady of this house and the bride of my future life and everlasting love."

"I will never accept her as a relation to me, and your marriage will never have my blessing," Lady Catherine said.

"I cannot force that and so when you choose to leave I will see you off with all that society dictates but you will never be welcomed back until you can respect my wife. Anne, on the other hand, has accepted the lady of this house, and so she is quite welcome here with us whenever she pleases," he said.

"She should have been the lady of this house," Lady Catherine hissed a tear in her eye.

"But she is not and she is happy with how she had been saved from a marriage that was not desirable to her, as it was not desirable to me," Darcy said, "the fates have seemed to smile on us both. I am pleased with the serenity and grace with which my cousin is behaving. I cannot say the same for you," he said and walked to the door, "this is the end of our conversation and I will not put up with another word from you on the subject. As master of this house I forbid it!" he added, bowed and left Lady Catherine where she stood.


	18. Jane and Caroline Bingley

Chapter Eighteen: Jane and Caroline Bingley

As he departed his study, Mr. Darcy walked swiftly at first and found his way through the twists and turns of his home. He was so familiar with this place, even though he had spent little time in it in the past, but it had been the house of his family. He had been born there, and for the moment, he felt the weight of the responsibility come in around him. His life, as a child had been a joyful one. His father and his mother were highly respected members of the society and he had striven to do right by their reputations. He believed that he had succeeded, and yet to have all of Lady Catherine's anger and discrimination working against his character, made him falter for a moment. He began to question his own integrity. Had he not, at one point, accepted his fate for the sake of his family and now was he not going against all of their wishes? Was he truly as good as he could be? Had he done wrong by Anne and Lady Catherine? He wondered for a moment and then he thought of Elizabeth and the good he had done by her and the love that they shared. She had shown him the errors of his upbringing and made him see that not only the wealthy and the well respected deserved respect. He had come to know the value that was to be found in all people, and he turned away from the ideals that he had been taught. The selfishness that he had always lived by was transformed into a want to do well by those who came into his society. He knew now that it was his duty to help where other would not, and he had the means to do so.

His heart calmed and so did his pace as he walked through the grand house. He knew that this greatness would also be hers and she would do right by their name and their reputation. Lady Catherine, though stubborn, would have to come to her own sense, for he had finished with her accusations and condemnations, and was determined to live as he had told her. The pride for his home returned to him ,and he knew he had done the right thing by talking to Lady Catherine in such a manner. It was his house and his life, after all, and she would never change it. He was finally allowing himself to be contented and to be in control of his own life.

Mr. Darcy found his way back to the music room where the ladies were still awaiting the arrival of the allusive Lydia. He took his seat next to Elizabeth and marveled at the good humor in the room.

"How did your business with Lady Catherine conclude," Elizabeth whispered as she touched her husband's hand.

"She is not happy," Darcy said, "but I did get the last word in on the subject. I have high hopes that the attacks on you and on myself have come to and end," he added.

"The attacks are only just the beginning," Elizabeth whispered as the door opened and Lydia was announced to the ensemble.

"My dear sisters," Lydia screeched, "how happy I am to have my dear sisters all to myself once again. It has been too long. I long to start afresh, and pick up where we left off before I left Hertfordshire a year ago or more."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wickham," Mary and Kitty said together, curtsied and then took their places with Georgiana and Anne once again.

"What kind of greeting is that," Lydia scoffed, "you would think you were grand ladies. I demand that you stop putting on such airs."

"We are in a completely different society now," Mary said calmly, "and our sister is a very grand lady. We are much altered from when you last knew us."

Lydia's jaw dropped as she watched Kitty nod in agreement with Mary. She was in so much shock that she fell into a chair and began to pout, "I was expecting excitement and grandeur, and what do I find? A group of old ladies; busy with their needles and parading around as young women," Lydia whined.

"I assure you, Mrs. Wickham, we simply behave like young ladies of statues ought to behave." Kitty said as she puffed herself up, "We are occupying ourselves in a sensible manner and so making better use of our time."

"You speak as if you have wasted you life," Lydia laughed, "and yet here you are wasting it now."

"I do not see it as being wasteful," Kitty said and turned away from Lydia.

"May I make some introduction, Mrs. Wickham," Elizabeth asked as she motioned around the room, "we have two other young ladies present that wish to make your acquaintance."

"You may, Lizzy, but I wish you would not be so formal," Lydia said.

"Formalities are proper and a symbol of our society." Elizabeth said as she stood and motioned toward Georgiana and Anne, "May I present Miss. Darcy and Miss. Du Bourgh to you Mrs. Wickham?"

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lydia smiled and curtsied with the other young ladies, "you see, my sisters would have you believe me incapable of functioning in polite society," she added with a laugh, which made all the ladies cringe.

"We simply do not share your style of behaving in polite society," Mary retaliated.

"Oh do be quiet Mary," Lydia huffed, "you do not go into society as I do," she snapped.

"Mrs. Wickham, I trust that your journey was uneventful," Darcy said putting an end to the argument.

"Oh yes, uneventful and quiet tiresome," Lydia sighed, "I had hoped for some form of excitement, bandits or robbers or something fearsome, but there was nothing but open road, and fine weather," she added.

"That is very comforting." Elizabeth said, "You found no trouble, I trust, traveling alone."

"Oh no," Lydia said.

"That is a comfort," Darcy said, "you will be returning to the north in my equipage none the less."

"That is very kind of you although you should have sent it to me in the first place." Lydia smiled, "I assume my sisters will be returning with my parents as they do not need the protection of all your kindness." She added and gave her sisters a condescending glance.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Wickham," Kitty said, "Mary and I will be remaining after the rest of our party has left. Our stay has been extended till the coming of the fall."

"What!" Lydia gasped, "Why do they get to stay," she whined.

"Because they do not have a home and a husband in the north," Elizabeth stated.

"But it is unfair, I am just as deserving of staying as they are, and I am higher then they in society. You should want to have me because I am a married woman," Lydia cried.

"But alas, you must return to the north when the rest of our company returns to their homes and Mary and Kitty will be staying at Pemberly to give assistance to Mrs. Darcy as she will need help to close up this great estate for our Wintering in London," Darcy stated before the sibling rivalry could go any farther. "What can we be expecting for the remainder of the afternoon, my dear?" he asked as he turned to his wife.

"I believe Captain Coplin will be joining us with the Stewart's, Mr. Spencer and Colonel Fitzwilliam for an evening of cards and concertos."

"Oh, how boring that sounds. Could you not have planned something else? Something more exciting, like an outing in the carriage or a dancing party now that I am come," Lydia whined.

"No, our plans are quite set for the evening," Elizabeth said.

"Oh well, I do hope your military men come in their regimentals then," Lydia sighed, "they will at least nice to look at."

"They will be dressed as gentlemen ought to be dress." Anne Du Bourgh piped in.

"In such a place like this, why is not there more excitement," Lydia whined.

"Because we are perfectly content without it," Elizabeth said and stood, "ladies I think a turn in the garden is in order before our guests arrive. I will be taking my leave to be with my husband," she added as Darcy stood and followed her out of the room.

"I am sure a walk is all they are after." Lydia giggled mischievously, but the other girls just stared at Lydia and gasped at her impropriety.

Lydia was silenced with a glance and soon Mary, Kitty and Georgiana retired to the library with Anne, and Lydia was left to wonder as she became bored with the library remarkably quickly.

The contentment of the Darcy party could not falter even with Lydia's whining and Lady Catherine's sheer presence in the house. The addition of the Derbyshire society and the society that Kitty and Mary were keeping, quickly, put Lydia in her place. Her old tricks were not working on any of the gentlemen or ladies that were gathered with the Darcys. She saw the difference that had grown in her sisters and the attentions that both Mary and Kitty were receiving from the ladies and gentlemen both. Lydia was for the first time the one who did not find her position in society. It humbled her slightly, and she longed for the arrival of her mother. Mrs. Bennett would not let them leave her behind as they were all apt at doing.

As for Lady Catherine, it took her two days to show her face again within the society of Pemberly. When she did finally join the party, she glared at her nephew and denied Elizabeth even a glance but took stock of the society her daughter seemed to be taking so much pleasure in. Anne was changing right before her eyes. She was lively and filled with energy and conversation. Her face had taken on much colour and her laughter was catching. Anne laughed quite freely and openly when she was among the ladies that she became acquainted with.

Even with the negativity, the days passed and soon the arrival of the Bingley's was all that anyone could talk about and soon the day arrived. An excited static feeling filled Pemberly as Elizabeth and her sisters sat and waited for Jane's arrival.

"How many more are to fill the house," Lady Catherine asked as she sat in the drawing room and began to allow herself some civilities.

"We are expected three in the Bingley party," Elizabeth answered.

"And Bingley is a very good friend of my nephew I presume," She asked.

"Yes, he is married to my eldest sister," Elizabeth answered.

"May I assume that it was by Mr. Darcy that the Bingley's came to be acquainted," she asked.

"No, Madame, on the contrary," Elizabeth said trying to tread lightly, "Mr. Bingley came to let a house in the county Meryton and Mr. Darcy was among the party that assisted in the settling of Mr. Bingley's estate within the village. It is by Mr. Bingley that Mr. Darcy came to be acquainted with the Bennett's."

"Is that so," Lady Catherine huffed angrily.

"Indeed," Elizabeth said trying to stifle a laugh.

"She's going to hate the Bingley's before they even come into her acquaintance," Anne whispered to Georgiana.

"What are you saying girl!" Lady Catherine demanded as she noticed Anne's conversation.

"Only that you are about to hate the Bingley's even before you have come to make their acquaintance." Anne said without worrying about her mother's feelings. "You will now see Mr. Bingley as the culprit in the demise of your plans to have me marry my cousin." She added, "I, however, will thank Mr. Bingley and his good graces for freeing me from the union although I know you will not see it in such a light."

"I will do no such thing," Lady Catherine huffed.

The ladies gathered could do nothing to stifle the giggles that erupted from their masses and Lady Catherine looked on in dismay.

The day passed away slower then any day was supposed to pass, but finally the Bingley equipage arrived and Jane, Charles and Caroline stepped into the foyer and were greeted like royalty.

"Oh my dearest Jane," Elizabeth gasped as she embraced her elegantly dressed sister, "it had been so long."

"My dearest Lizzy it has been far too long," Jane said tears in her eyes, "I have missed you so dearly."

"But you have been happy, have you not?" Elizabeth asked.

"More happy then I could have ever imagined," Jane confessed, "and you?"

"Wickedly happy," Elizabeth laughed, "how can this be that we could be so luck and so happy in our arrangements?" she asked.

"Can it be because you have found quite the best men in the country?" Darcy asked with a laugh.

"Indeed, we have," Jane smiled and embraced her brother in law.

"It is so good to see you at last Mrs. Darcy," Charles said happily as he embraced his sister in law.

"And you my dear Charles," Elizabeth smiled.

"It is so good of you Mrs. Darcy, for including me in the invitation," Caroline Bingley said as she curtsied.

"It is a pleasure, Miss. Bingley, I only wish we could give you more relief from the company that you have been keeping, but alas they are to come to us shortly," Elizabeth said apologetically.

"Pemberly is large enough, I suppose, to get lost within it," Caroline said, "I am quite reconciled with those prospects."

"Yes, Pemberly has much space and let the current company, which is more then initially anticipated, bring the distractions that you may be in want of." Elizabeth smiled, "For now let us get you all settled and then the introductions can and will be made." she said and motioned to the house keeping staff that had gathered around the commotion to make haste in their work. The Bingley party was whisked into the house and scattered among the assembled servants to make swift their settlements and allow them to come into the company all the quicker.

Elizabeth was immensely pleased with the sight of her sister and happiness and elegance in which she carried herself. Charles had done all that he could to make his wife stunning and to elevate her as highest jewel of their society. Caroline seemed well content with her new sister, and although, she had been the jealous on, for she had not wanted anything to do with the former eldest Bennetts, she put in a great effort at civilities. Caroline Bingley had arrived in this, one of her favorite places, and was ready to allow her self to be made content by the efforts of the Darcys.

Elizabeth was also extremely pleased to know that her best friend and closest confidant was finally present in this place of joy. She looked forward to the walks and the conversations that she would have with her most beloved sister. It had been so long that she had now started to wonder alone among the lanes and gardens of Pemberly. Now she wanted nothing more than to wander them and talk of happiness with Jane. There had been little time for both ladies to talk of their future dreams and plans with their husbands demanding most of their time. Now Elizabeth was in want of those conversations which she had dreams of and she knew that Jane would participate in them eagerly. Finally, they were together again and Elizabeth began to, truly, feel that the distance between Derbyshire and Hertfordshire was far too broad.


	19. Caroline and the Stewart Fortune

Chapter Nineteen: Caroline and the Stewart Fortune.

In the days that followed the arrival of the Bingley party much was done to try and make everyone comfortable and to introduce Jane and Charles into the society of Derbyshire. Elizabeth had been quick to spend time with Jane. Much of their lives, from the moment of their departure from Longbourn to their reunion, was contemplated, and the happiness that they had come into was discussed. Jane had been made supremely content as a wife with Charles. Their love was complete and the proximity to the land of her youth made the transition remarkably easy. They had spent some time in London and were to go again for the winter season. Above all, the Bingleys were truly satisfied with their life together, and yet they were being trespassed upon all too often by Mrs. Bennett.

"Charles is in search of another estate, one that he can call his own and not be simply a renter for some other gentlemen property," Jane said on one of their walks, "I would love to see him the proprietor of his own land."

"It is quite an exciting life." Lizzy confessed, "The people and the property here are extensive. It keeps Mr. Darcy very busy, but I could not imagine not owning this land as we do."

"I believe Charles, is also in want of being at a fair distance from Momma," Jane laughed.

"As was Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth giggled, "but I do long to see our parents."

"And they long to see you Lizzy," Jane smiled, "we all missed you something dreadful."

"And I missed you, my dearest Jane," Elizabeth smiled.

Jane and Caroline were received as most elegant ladies were welcomed into the society and were soon as much talked of as Elizabeth and the ladies of Pemberly. Jane had taken some fashion advice from Caroline and with her new found wealth had become quite the connoisseur of high fashion, silks and laces, and all that goes along with London society. She was quick witted and exceptionally elegant in her looks and movement, and it was no wonder that Jane was a jewel wherever she went. Yet, she managed to keep the country charm that she had always known. She was soft spoken and bright eyed. The world was so new and bright for such a woman as Jane, and her husband was ready to give to her all that she wished for.

Caroline, however, was not satisfied with only being introduced into the society of Derbyshire, but she had a much different motif from the rest of the ladies that made up the party at Pemberly. She was interested only in the gentlemen that she was introduced to and the amounts of their fortunes, for she was determined to end her stay as a single woman and move on from her brother and the society she was keeping in Hertfordshire. The man that she would marry would most defiantly have to be a man of immense wealth, and so, even though she was polite and receptive to all the eligible men, she was soon to rule out certain persons by the lack of financial stability.

Although she had been well pleased with Colonel Fitzwilliam, as most people were apt to be, she was soon told of his situation as a second son. Carline was quickly turned off by his character, and the airs of a gentleman that he put on without being the recipient of any money. As she felt he did not deserve to act like a gentleman of high society without money, she soon turned away from his society. Mr. Spencer was the next to cross you line of sight but as soon as she found out that he had not yet come into his fortune but had started to be hugely successful in trade, which she found undesirable helped to make up her mind. He would not do either and so Caroline did not want to wait for her fortunes to be formed. Captain Coplin payed far too much attention to Miss. Mary Bennett and so there had to be something the matter with him and so he would not be persuaded by Caroline's feminine charms. So, finally, her sights were settled, for the time being, on the young Mr. Stewart as he had already become independently wealthy and would one day inherit all of the grand Stewart fortune. There would be no waiting for the money and Caroline was in want of it now.

The fortune that glared at her, through the eyes of Mr. William Stewart, was enough to blind Caroline to any other downfall or error in character that may befall Mr. Stewart. He was exceedingly young, in comparison to Caroline, and she his elder by several years but she was determined that the fortune would belong to her. She could not have been born so extraordinarily beautiful and youthful that her age would betray her to literally. So she was determined that the fortune would belong to her. So Caroline Bingley, having only been in the county a few days, set her sights on William Stewart, and laid claim to his fortune believing it to be entirely her own.

William Stewart was quick to notice the advances of the woman who had come into the county, and was quite sure he was not interested in the attentions of a woman of her age. It soon became clear that she had set her sights on his fortune and nothing more. This revelation made William extremely uncomfortable and frequently absent from the gatherings at Pemberly.

Soon the frequent absences of Mr. Stewart became the subject of much discussion within the social sphere of the ladies that gathered together in Pemberly. Elizabeth soon was convinced she knew why he had become elusive.

"Have you not spoken with Mr. Stewart," Caroline asked Georgiana as they sat together in the music room.

"I have not," Georgiana answered a little shocked that she should be assumed to be in intimate contact with Mr. Stewart.

"He has been absent quite frequently," Caroline said as she shifted toward Elizabeth, "I insist, Mrs. Darcy, that you extend a special invitation to Mr. Stewart to join us with the rest of the Stewarts," she said as the violent rain had confined them all to the in doors.

"Mr. Stewart and all of the Stewarts are all most welcome here," Elizabeth said as she looked at Caroline questioningly, "he is always included in the invitation; however he has been busy with his own affairs, as I understand, and that is his reason for being absent."

"He is quite a wealthy young man, I believe," Lady Catherine said to Caroline with whom she had taken an interest.

"Indeed he is, Madame," Caroline smiled, "and he is set to inherit much more upon the death of his most honorable father."

"But he is not quite as wealthy as I," Lady Catherine both asked and boasted.

"No indeed, my lady," Caroline said politely, "I do not believe any one as wealthy or as noble as yourself and your honored daughter."

"He is quite young, I believe," Lady Catherine said, "very young, indeed, to be so very rich."

"He had worked very hard," Georgiana piped in, "and has done much even at such a young age. He was determined not to be handed everything on a silver platter and so he set out to make his own name in the world."

"He has done well, by himself," Lady Catherine said.

"He is not so very young; I believe he is two and twenty." Caroline said, "It seems plenty aged enough to marry and settle down." She added.

"With the wealth he is assumed to possess I would have to agree with you, Miss. Bingley," Lady Catherine said.

Georgiana listened in horror at the conversation of the two women. She had not put any thought into her friend marrying and now the notion hurt her tremendously. She found it odd that she had been able to think of all of the ladies of her acquaintance finding husbands, but she could not think of William marrying. Perhaps it was that she could not think of him marrying anyone that she was acquainted with because she had formed a design on him. Georgiana had been blind to her own feelings and all at once they flooded in all around her. She could hardly breathe in the confines of the drawing room, and quickly excused herself. Georgiana left in a great hast to the garden, where the rain had stopped for the time, and she knew that she could hide.

Once out of the house, Georgiana ran as fast as she could through the gloom of the day and into the woods that surrounded the house. She walked slower as she moved down a grove that was full of summer blooms and fragrant with the scent of the recently fallen rain. She was not sure as to how far she had gone, but she knew where she was. She felt herself returning to her senses with the quiet solitude of her homeland. She sat down on an old fallen log that had been sheltered by a majestic fir tree, and listened to the sounds of the world around her.

How could she have been so blind to her own feelings she wondered as the calmness of nature flooded in around her. She had put marriage out of her mind after the embarrassment with Mr. Wickham, and believed herself to be as young and inexperienced as her brother had made her out to be. Now in her sorrow she came to know the true nature of her heart. Although, she knew that William believed himself too young to be getting married, she realized that she want to believe that they would wait for one another.

Suddenly the silence of the forest was broken by the sound of a rider and it startled her out of her thought and she saw the beautiful steed and rider before her.

"What are you doing so deep in the wood, Miss. Darcy," William asked as he dismounted and stood before her, "and in all this dampness; the rain in bound to begin again."

"I am escaping the confines of society," Georgiana answered honestly as she blushed, "and it is not quite so damp here beneath this tree."

"But what if you are to be caught out here in a sudden down pour," he asked, "you would certainly catch your death."

"And I would have another excuse for finding myself alone," Georgiana sighed.

"I am sorry to disturb you then," William said.

"It is not your company that is disturbing." Georgiana said quickly feeling embarrassed by her previous remarks, "It is only becoming tedious to be within the confines of the drawing room with so many ladies and so much gossip."

"I understand the feeling," William smiled, "but is it not improper for a lady to be out all alone?"

"In ones own woods, I do not believe that it is," she answered, "but is it not improper for a gentleman to be riding about on and an estate that is not his own?"

"The family has been invited to dine at Pemberly this evening. I believe they have already arrived, but I am avoiding the confines of society as well," William said blushing.

"You've been avoiding us for several days," Georgiana said as she began to walk with him in the direction of the house.

"I have, and I apologies. I would not avoid your society, Miss. Darcy, I only wish to avoid others of the Pemberly party," William sighed.

"Why would you wish to avoid out society," Georgiana asked, "you'd been pleased with it before."

"Indeed I had been, but a resent addition and an ever increasing stress caused me to feel very vulnerable and uncomfortable," William answered, "I knew that I could not refuse another invitation but I hoped that I might put it off for a little longer by riding through the estate. I assure you I do have Mr. Darcy's permission to be out here."

"I do not doubt that you do," Georgiana said, "and I suppose you speak of the Bingley addition to the party."

"Not all of the Bingley's, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley are quite the best sorts of people." William answered, "I am simply avoiding Miss. Bingley."

"Why, may I ask, would you feel the need to avoid Miss. Bingley," Georgiana asked her heart skipping a beat.

"You are still quite young, Miss. Darcy, so I do not expect that you would have noticed the faults in Miss. Bingley, as she compliments you profusely and is very kind to you. I do not blame you, but Miss. Bingley is a woman of greed, and I believe that rather than admit to being an old maid she has set her sights on my fortune." he said.

"It is true, she speaks of little else," Georgiana sighed.

"Then you have noticed it?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Georgiana answered, "as I too know the sting of someone looking at me only to see my fortune."

"I did not think of that," William said.

"That is because you have a fortune and so you do not need to see my own," Georgiana stated, "but there are men in the world that see a naïve young lady and think that they can fool them and obtain the wealth for them selves. I am lucky to have such and attentive brother that is out to protect me," she said.

"Surely you cannot be talking of a true to life event, Miss. Darcy," William gasped.

"I do." Georgiana confessed, "It is a great secret, and it was resolved very quietly with no affect on my character. Sadly, it did not stop it from happening to another naïve young woman, and she fell pray to the same scoundrel."

"Did he gain a great fortune by his efforts?" William asked.

"He did not," Georgiana answered, "but he nearly ruined everything as it pertains to the happiness of my beloved brother."

William stared in shock at the young woman he was with, "he is not a near relation of yours?" he asked.

"He is very nearly related, at present, to our dear Mrs. Darcy," Georgiana confessed.

"You cannot mean the husband of Mrs. Wickham," William stated.

"He is one and the same," Georgiana whispered, "but you cannot tell a soul."

"On my honor, I will not," William said.

"And so you see, I know your pain, and if you wish I will make up and excuse for you to free you from this evenings society," Georgiana said.

"I thank you for your kindness, but I am quite resolved to pay little attention to Miss. Bingley and only enjoy your company," William smiled as they arrived at the lane that led to the great house.

"How do you plan to be rid of Miss. Bingley and her advances," Georgiana asked once Mr. Stewart's horse had been obtained by the valet.

"I plan to show her little attention and act as if I am unimpressed by her advances. I do not have any design on her, nor do I plan to make any designs on anyone for some time. I am not ready for the commitment." He answered and Georgiana's heart sank.

"I suppose you do have a great amount of time to find the woman that most suits you." Georgiana said, "She is out there somewhere, and when you do find her, I believe that you will wish to settle at once. It seems to be the way with men, for they say that they are not ready, and then they are married the very next year."

"I do not know if that is correct," William laughed, "but perhaps in the future I will form some attachment that will make me very content. Perhaps I am waiting for something that I already know I am in want of."

Georgiana looked at him questioningly for a moment and could not find any truth in his looks or his manner. She hoped that some day he could learn to love her, but she knew that her brother would not allow anything for a few more years.

In her sadness, Georgiana returned to the drawing room with William Stewart where the party had gathered and at once Caroline Bingley was attached to Mr. Stewart and his pleasure.

"We had all but given up your coming," Caroline smiled as she sat down with Georgiana and William.

"I had the need for a ride," William said nonchalantly.

"And what of you, dearest Georgiana," Caroline asked, "what had taken you away from our company."

"I wished for some air as the rain had stopped," Georgiana answered honestly.

"But you could have caught your death out there," Caroline screeched, "Tell her how inappropriate that was of her, Mr. Stewart."

"I cannot say that it was completely inappropriate." He said, "The rain had stopped, and the weather is still quite warm now. I do not think it has harmed Miss. Darcy in the slightest."

"But can you not see the trouble that could have occurred?" Caroline pleaded.

"I am sorry Miss. Bingley but I cannot agree with you. I believe that we are of quite a different mindset," He said.

"I hope in the near future to be quite of the same mindset," Caroline said smiling as sweetly as she could.

"I doubt very much that you and I will ever see eye to eye." William stated, "I do apologies for my frankness, but I am quite of a different school of thought, I am certain."

Caroline gasped and the anger rose in her face, suddenly she knew that her design toward William Stewart was going to be more difficult than she had first anticipated, and for the moment she began to feel the jealousy rise in her. She had been jealous of Elizabeth for securing Darcy, and now she was jealous of Georgiana because of the attention that William was paying to her. She saw that it was more than a simple flirtation.

From across the room Darcy had been watching the developing conversation and could now see the change that had come over both Caroline and Georgiana. Where one was becoming consumed with anger, the other seemed delighted, and the gentleman involved payed, particular, attention to the youngest of the group. Though he was certain that his sister was still young, and he had made certain decisions about her upbringing, he was also contented by the gentleman and his manners toward her. If any design was to be made he had hoped that it would be with a gentleman of William's character but he was ready to allow Georgiana to fall in love, rather than be persuaded and because of this he would need to confide some of his plans with her and find out where her heart truly lie. He would wait, however, until he could find a time when he and his sister could be very much alone.


	20. Georgiana's Confession

Chapter Twenty: Georgiana's Confession

The idea of an audience with her brother had not come to Georgiana's mind. Although there was a lot of the company in the house now and still more to arrive, Georgiana and her brother were always about to converse with one another and they did often enough but a conference with him, in his study normally meant business and this notion made her a little uneasy. She had become accustom to meeting and conversing in private with her dear sister, Elizabeth and the serious issues would be resolved. When the time had come and Georgiana was summoned to her brother's study she began to worry about what had come to pass, or what she may have done to merit such and audience.

She entered the study, on the bright and beautiful morning, and found her brother, not in a serious mood, but decidedly content. He motioned for her to come to him; he hugged her and had her settle into a chair near one of the open windows. This was not to be like his other business meetings or any dealings that he had before. Rather, he was settling in for a heart to heart with the young woman whom he had shared many of his solitary days. They had, before when it was only the two of them, had meetings like this, many of which in the early days of his engagement with Elizabeth were for him to talk of his happy prospects. Georgiana wondered if something else had happened that he was not yet ready to tell anyone and if so what could it be.

"My dear sister," Darcy said as they sat together, "we have not had a chance in quite some time to converse and I want to know of your joy. Would you be so kind as to tell me how you feel about the current state of affairs here? I wish to know, for Elizabeth and I, are considering prolonging our stay through the winter, and her confinement. We are hoping that you would be willing to remain with us."

"I am very please with the state of affairs here, even with all of the commotion, but now it will soon come to an end and I would be very please to remain. I have always seen Pemberly as my home, and I miss it so dearly when I am away from it." Georgiana smiled, "I am very excited to be here when your first child is born. It had been quite some time since we have been in the presence of a baby."

"You are right, it has been, and I too am very excited." Darcy said his face a glow with joy.

"And what do you think you will be blessed with?" Georgiana asked feeling her brother's excitement.

"I will be pleased with anything," Darcy laughed, "and I only hope that the remainder of Elizabeth's pregnancy is easy on her."

"As do I." Georgiana said, "I will be with her, and I will do all in my power to make sure that she is comfortable."

"As will I," Darcy laughed, "and I am sure that you will be a very good little nurse maid to Elizabeth."

Georgiana smiled at her brother. She had never seen him this happy before and knew at once that he was proud of everything that was happening around him. He knew that he had made mistakes in his life, and he had paid for them, but now he strove to do right and was delighted with the way his life was turning out. Struggles would away come up and, as Darcy was always true to his nature, they would be dealt with accordingly. He was a man of the future, and for the future, always looking forward to optimism. Georgiana hoped that some day she would be able to be asked in earnest for her love and money, and would be pleased and as content as her brother, should it ever happen that way.

"And how do you feel about the guests that we have with us," he asked after a moment of silence between them.

"I am very pleased with the company and the dear friends I have made. I fear when the Misses Bennetts leave us that I will not see them again for some time," she said.

"I do not believe that you should worry about such things. If my suspicions are correct one, if not both, of the Bennetts will be staying in Derbyshire for some time," Darcy smiled, "or very soon returning."

"But then they may leave us as married women." Georgiana sighed, "I am happy for them and take great pride in the involvement of the gentlemen of our society, but I feel a little jealous to be left behind." she added, "As married women they will have other duties and will not be able to be with us as often as if they were to remain single."

"I do not believe that you will be left behind." Darcy smiled, "You may be young still, younger then I would like to see involved in the actions of men, but if it were your true wish then I would not be able to hold you back from what your heart desires." he added.

"What makes you think that I would have formed any feeling for anyone that would lead me to break my obedience to you and your wishes? I know that it is your plan that I should not be out in society before I am eighteen. At which point I believe I will be sought after very publically for my fortune." Georgiana said, "Therefore, I do not have any desire to break my vows and I hope that you will be instrumental in the choice of my future spouse. I do not wish to be misled again."

"And what would you say if I told you that I was content to let you find love at your own pace." Darcy said.

"Then I will be very careful and wait, but I would rather have your guidance," she answered.

"What if I had already formed some ideas, as to whom you should chose," he asked.

"Then I hope you would disclose him to me so I might form my own opinions." Georgiana said, "I would then take the steps necessary to engage him at present."

"And what if you already know him," Darcy smiled.

"Please stop playing with me brother," Georgiana said, "of whom do you speak so freely and with such a mocking tone?"

"But you used to love riddles," Darcy said.

"This is no riddle, it is a matter of my future," she said.

"Yes, you are right and I apologize for making you uncomfortable," Darcy said.

"But you wish to leave me in suspense," Georgiana asked.

"No, I wish to know who you would prefer this man to be. I have my suspicions but I was not about to say anything with regards to him in the even that I am wrong," Darcy answered.

"I cannot trust my own judgement, at this time." Georgiana said, "It is too soon after the unfortunate incident with Mr. Wickham. I do not believe myself altered enough, in the past year or so, to be of a confident mine. If you tell me who you think I should turn my attentions on, I will be obedient."

"Perhaps, for now, it is better to leave well enough alone." Darcy said as he gazed out the open window, "Someday you will know the true voice of your heart."

"I hope to, someday," Georgiana said.

"Perhaps the excitement of all that is happening here has clouded your judgement." Darcy said, "Once you are alone, and all those that have come to us have moved on, then we may be able to continue this discussion. Perhaps, by then, you may have come to realize who I am thinking of. For now I suppose you want to be apart of all of your friend's happiness, Kitty, Mary, Anne, Caroline all of them seemed to have found what they are seeking."

"Caroline is misled by greed," Georgiana stated, "William will not accept her and does not have any design on a woman who is only seeking a fortune."

"And you know this how?" Darcy asked.

"He told me, in the garden the other night when the Stewarts arrived to be with us," Georgiana said.

"You had a private interview with William Stewart," Darcy asked.

"He came upon me, in my distress, it was not meant to be a private interview," Georgiana confessed.

"And why were you distressed," Darcy asked.

"I was upset by something that I overheard Lady Catherine and Caroline discussing," She said.

"And what was that?" Darcy asked.

"They were discussing the extent of Mr. Stewart's wealth and the inheritance he would one day come into." Georgiana blushed, "Caroline speaks of it as if it was quite settled as her own. She already has a design for the estate, but the senior most Mr. Stewart is still very much alive, and capable of running it himself."

"And you do not see that as true?" Darcy asked, "I know Mr. Stewart is very much alive but I believe he will soon step down from all the duties that he possesses and let William run the estate. It would be a time for him and Mrs. Stewart to enjoy a retirement of sorts. They will likely spend much time away with their daughters enjoying their money while William accepts the responsibility."

"At the time I had hoped it was not true," she answered, "William set my mind at ease when he confessed his discomfort by the advances of such a woman and for what purpose she was trying to attach herself to him. I did not think of his coming into his estate so very soon. Do you really think the Stewarts would leave William alone and go off in search of enjoyment?"

Darcy grinned as he looked deep into his sister's eyes.

"I do," He answered.

Georgiana could feel his eyes burrowing into her soul and in a moment she could not longer handle it. The tears flowed from the young girl's eyes, and she lowered them from his face.

"You are in love with William Stewart, are you not?" Darcy asked softly.

"I think I am," Georgiana whimpered, "but he is not in love with anyone at this time. He is not ready to settle and is searching for something else."

"Or perhaps he is waiting for something he has already found," Darcy whispered.

Georgiana was startled by the comment. Her eyes flew up to look at her brother as tears rolled along her cheeks. He smiled lovingly at her, "those were his exact words," she whispered.

"I know, Georgiana, I have watched him for some time now. He knows what I wish for you and is prepared to wait, I believe." Darcy said with a smile, "I think it best that you wait for him, and he for you, and it will solidify your feelings for one another. When the time is right, and if this is truly what you both wish, you will have my blessings."

Georgiana sat for a moment in her brothers embraced as she sobbed quietly in his arms. She was overjoyed with such a revelation and yet the notion that it was not solidified was a burden on her. She, however, began to hope that her future happiness would lie in the arms of another man; one whom her brother had chosen but had not betrayed it to allow her to find her own way.

"How did you know?" Georgiana asked after a long silence.

"I have been watching you very closely for quite some time. As I have learned a little about how to watch lovers interact with one another in the past year, and by my own mistakes. I had been misled once before by my own pride and had to step back and look at the two people involved for a true attachment. I am seeing in you what I learned to see in Bingley and Jane. I felt like I was doting on you but I knew that I had to, that it was my duty to protect you at all costs but I did not want to do to you what our mother and our aunt wanted to do to me. I would have never formed an attachment for you but only put the man that I had chosen in the way to capture your heart. I did not even have to do that as his sister paraded him about for you. I do not know his own feeling for you, but from what you saw, I believe that in a few years, or perhaps sooner, we will see a strong attachment," Darcy said.

"Do you think I am ready for something like this," Georgiana asked.

"Only you will know that." Darcy smiled, "I can order you around as much as I like, and act the tyrant in your life, but the bottom line is that it is your life."

Georgiana smiled at her brother, "being married has changed you," she giggled.

"I believe that it has," he laughed, "I am not as proud or nearly as controlling as I once was. I have learned from my mistakes, and I see what love can really do."

"We have all changed so much," Georgiana confessed.

Darcy nodded in agreement and with that their interview was over. Darcy had been able to find out exactly what he wanted to know, and he knew that Georgiana had matured a great deal in such a short time. Now he would sit back and watch the unfolding of an attachment he was sure would occur and although he knew she was young he was ready to let her fall in love.


	21. A Bennett Invasion

Chapter Twenty One: A Bennett Invasion

Amidst all the excitement of having a full house and the on going courtship that was occurring right under their noses, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were thrown into one last moment of panic and anticipation. Their house was nearly bursting at the seams with the people who had arrived. They had still been able to keep the secret thus far, about the pregnancy, but it would not be long before Mrs. Bennett arrived, and the peace would be broken. Elizabeth knew that it was her mother's passion and duty to find husbands for her daughters. She also knew that Mrs. Bennett was ready to take on the next duty of motherhood. Her new crusade was to insist that Elizabeth and Jane start their own families, for it was a truth universally acknowledged that once a mother has married her daughters the next of her duties was to encourage procreation. Jane knew only too well the extent of Mrs. Bennett's desire for her daughters to bear children, and to bring boys into the world, to keep their fortunes and prospects well enacted.

One morning, earlier then most, Jane and Elizabeth stole away into the garden before the rest of the house stirred for they had not been able to be together with so many visitors present at Pemberly.

"Today is the day which brings our mother to us," Elizabeth said as she walked along side her sister.

"Are you quite ready for her attacks and her praise?" Jane asked, "I love momma very dearly, but she has become a completely different creature with you and I married and away from her home. She had less time to relay to us the get duties that we must undertake now. Are you quite sure you are ready for this."

"I believe that I am. I know how momma behaves, but I am a little worried about my husband. Most of all, I am afraid for poor, dear, Georgiana," Elizabeth laughed, "How are they going to react to her doting and duties?"

"The poor girl, she had been without a mother for most of her life and now to know ours," Jane sighed, "it will be too much for her."

"I am hoping to alleviate the stress of it all, and hope that she directs most of her energy on me," Elizabeth said.

"That is very noble of you, but must I remind you that Lydia is present." Jane said, "She had always been a particular favorite of our dear momma."

"Of course, but she had yet to bare children and so I fear that as the married daughters we are all to fall prey to her assaults," Elizabeth said.

"And poor Kitty and Mary will have to hear all of her assumptions on the eligible, rich, gentlemen that they should be marrying," Jane laughed.

"Well, then the situation of Mary and Captain Coplin may be pushed to be concluded," Elizabeth smiled, "for I believe it quite settled except for an interview with our dear papa."

"I am so happy, even though no proposal has been made, as of yet." Jane said, "He is a good man and quite perfect for Mary."

"I agree with you my dearest Jane," Elizabeth smiled.

"Perhaps that will take all of the stress off of everyone else," Jane said, "for as soon as momma notices the attachment of the young gentleman you know very well that she will not leave Mary to her self."

"Poor Mary." Elizabeth laughed, "She will be the favorite for the first time in her life, and sadly Mary has never desired to be a favorite of our dear momma's."

"If only there was something that we could do," Jane said.

"Well, there is one thing but I am afraid it may throw the whole party into a very different state of mind," Elizabeth said.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she stopped and looked her sister in the eyes.

"As of this moment it is a very great secret and only myself, my husband and Georgiana know, I have not even told our other sisters," Elizabeth said, "but I want your opinion on when you think I should tell everyone."

"Can it be," Jane asked as smile crossing her face, "is there to be a blessing on the Darcy family."

"There is," Elizabeth smile, "but it is a great secret."

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane cried, tears in her eyes, "How happy everyone will be."

"Yes, and how overwhelming momma will be," Elizabeth laughed.

"But you must tell her," Jane said.

"I know," Elizabeth said, "but when should I?"

"Truly, you will not be able to keep it a secret for much longer." Jane said.

"Will you be able to keep this secret," Elizabeth asked.

"I will, as long as you solicit me to keep it, but know that I will struggle," Jane smiled.

"I will make the news known soon," Elizabeth sighed, "perhaps when everyone leaves."

"Oh Lizzy, you must allow everyone to share in your joy," Jane pleaded.

"Then I will speak with Mr. Darcy and we will decide on when," Elizabeth said, "for now, let us continue on in this peaceful way and prepare for the invasion that is to come," she added with a laugh.

The sisters fell into the same familiar conversation that they had enjoyed during their youth. Jane had remained as calm and as serene as she had ever been. Her beauty had not waned with her marriage; in fact, she looked even more beautiful with the happiness that had accompanied her into the county of her sister's joy. It was not hard for Jane to fall in love with the beauty of the county and the wonders of Elizabeth's newfound fortune. She noticed, however, the change that had come over Elizabeth. The signs of her pregnancy had not yet taken over her character, but the calmness and the joy that Elizabeth could feel was flowing from her in every direction. It made happiness the ruling component for everyone that came to live in the great house.

As the morning meal was served on the day of the Bennetts arrival, the conversation and the gathered assembly was quite subdued, all but Lydia held their tongues and did not want to cause any disturbance to anyone else as they all knew of the coming arrival.

Lydia, on the contrary, was vocal and assuming as the hours passed extremely slowly for her. The seating for their morning meal had placed her terribly near to Lady Catherine. Although Lady Catherine had been fairly subdued since the interview with Mr. Darcy, she was becoming quite disturbed by Lydia's loudness and need for propriety.

"You are quite a loud sort of child." Lady Catherine said across the table to Lydia as she sipped her tea properly.

"And you know not of how the modern world is changing," Lydia said with a shrug, "women are loud now. I am not child, for I am married and know the ways of married life."

"I assure you, young lady, that I am quite aware of the changes in our world and the lack of propriety that young women seem to be exuding," Lady Catherine stated, "perhaps you are not aware but I am exceedingly rich and much in society. I doubt very much that, with a common military husband, you can really know anything about society, or at least hot proper, modern, society. I believe that you have more then likely lost much of your propriety from being married to such a common man and being away from the society and teaching that you should have been more conscious of."

"What are you trying to say?" Lydia asked as she sighed heavily and looked annoyingly at Lady Catherine.

"That you are quite a vile young lady and perhaps a turn to a religious order may be the only thing that may save you from yourself," Lady Catherine said.

"You do not know me," Lydia said angrily, "nor would I want you too. I'd prefer the society of my common husband to your condescension."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lady Catherine huffed, "I am not at all in fear of loosing your society. I do not plan to continue any sort of acquaintance with you."

"Neither am I." Lydia said, "Do I need you? No, I assure you I do not."

"But you need the society of your sisters and they are apt to one day see the error in you, even though you are their sister, and I dare say they will stop assisting you and so will their husbands. You do not care to know the extent of your poverty but some day you will," Lady Catherine said, "and then you will wish that you were proper and had payed a little more attention to the ways of proper, modern, society as I have warned."

"I doubt that very much." Lydia said, "As my sisters know I am a cheerful and entertaining woman, and they take my example in many things. They will never turn their back on me, and once my momma has arrived here today, I am sure she will put you in your place, Lady Catherine Du Bourgh."

Lady Catherine looked around her at the table and Mary and Kitty stated struck with horror at the way Lydia was speaking to the Lady that was among them.

"I believe you are quite mistaken," Mary said.

"I do not care what you think, Mary, for you are plain, and boring, and you have always been this way and shall always remain this way," Lydia said, "I am not surprised that you cherish Lady Catherine condescension."

"You should hold you tongue, Lydia," Kitty said from beside her.

"And when have I ever listened to you, Kitty?" Lydia laughed, "You know nothing of the world, for you have only followed people through it, and I have been in it."

Elizabeth sighed as she listened to the argument that accompanied the first meal of the day. She had not been able to calm Lydia or put any ideas of an, altered, behaviour into her mind. She was as wild and demanding as she had always been. With the coming of Mrs. Bennett, Elizabeth knew that Lydia would be encouraged to her behavior, and that Lady Catherine and Mrs. Bennett would clash in some way. Perhaps, if she was lucky, Mrs. Bennett would be too shocked and awed by the grandeur of the estate, and the company that they were keeping, to be overly vocal about her favorite and most controversial daughter.

When the time finally arrived, and the carriage that Mr. Darcy had sent to Meryton appeared in the lane, Darcy and Elizabeth were swift to bring it to the attention of all the party. The arrival of the final members of their society meant the completion of the family group, for the Gardeners could not make it this summer.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardener had been invited, along with all of their children, but Mr. Gardener was detained. Even though Mr. Darcy had sent word that he would gladly send his entourage to the Gardeners for Mrs. Gardener and her children, they were reluctant and decided that it would be best to wait for a time when the whole family could make the journey.

The guests were settled into the music room to await the introductions and Darcy and Elizabeth moved out into the entrance hall to greet Mr. and Mrs. Bennett as the carriage unveiled them.

Mr. Bennett was the vocal member of the party as the house opened up to him. The appearance of his most beloved daughter brought them together once more.

"My dearest Lizzy," he said and kissed her hand, "how long it has been and how much I have desired your company. I see that you are well situated and the joy of your situation is apparent in your every look. So I cannot say anything more that may give you pain. I am very pleased to see you so happy."

"Oh papa," Elizabeth said, "I have missed you exceedingly and I hope that you enjoy your stay here."

"My library is at your disposal sir," Darcy smiled as he shook hands with Mr. Bennett.

"I look forward to perusing it, dear boy, and I am very interested in everything else that there is to be praised at Pemberly," Mr. Bennett smiled.

"Then I assure you, sir, that I will do all in my power, and you shall have all that you desire, while here," Darcy laughed.

"Good lad," Mr. Bennett chuckled, "my dear, I believe I shall like your husband most of all those that have come into my acquaintance," he said to Elizabeth.

"Well I am happy to hear that, papa, for he is quite my favorite husband as well." Elizabeth laughed, "Although Mr. Bingley is quite a good sort of man, and he holds a very close second place."

"Yes, Mr. Bingley is all smiles and compliments," Mr. Bennett said contemplatively, "but he chose Jane over you, my Lizzy, and so he cannot be among my favorites."

Darcy chuckled at the compliments of Mr. Bennett and then the parties turned toward the unusually silent and truly awe stricken Mrs. Bennett.

"Momma, I do hope your journey was comfortable," Elizabeth said as she stepped forward and embraced her mother.

"Oh my dearest Lizzy, it was unlike anything I had experienced before." Mrs. Bennett said, "I was completely shocked by the elegance of the equipage, but it is nothing to this place. Mr. Darcy, I must apologies to you for all of the ignorance I showed to you in Hertfordshire. I could not have known of your station, or that you were as very rich as this. I am quite appalled by my behaviour, and I beg your forgiveness." she added as Mr. Darcy kissed her hand.

"My dear Madame, all is forgotten, and I hope that you will be at ease here." Darcy said.

"Such kindness," Mrs. Bennett said still struck by awe.

"I believe that you will be pleasantly surprised with all that we have planned for you," Mr. Darcy said to both Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, "and we have a large party that is very interested in making your acquaintance."

"The largess of the party is nothing to the grandeur of this place," Mrs. Bennett said as she looked around, "I am quite shocked."

"And this is only the entrance hall, momma," Lizzy laughed, "there is much, much more to see."

"Oh my dear," Mrs. Bennett said as she fanned herself with her handkerchief, "I believe I am far to overwhelmed at this moment to be able to handle anything else."

"Then let us make all arrangements for your comfort, Madame." Darcy said as he took his mother in law's arm, "I will show you to your room, and you will be able to rest before the introductions are made."

"Such kindness," Mrs. Bennett said again as she walked with Mr. Darcy, "for the master of such a place to show such kindness and gentlemanly behaviour to an old momma such as myself. I am exceedingly honored sir."

"Do not make yourself uneasy Madame; for I owe you quite a debt," Mr. Darcy said, "you have given to me the most precious of gifts." He said as he looked back at Elizabeth.

"Yes, Lizzy, he is quite my favorite son in law," Mr. Bennett smiled as he walked along with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could not help but laugh. She had never seen her mother so shocked and so composed as she was in this moment. Mr. Darcy was showing her such kindness and interest that it made Mrs. Bennett quite forgot the initial introductions of the young man to her acquaintance, in Hertfordshire. Elizabeth believed that for the most part, her mother would be exceptionally well behaved in the presence of such wealth and she wondered if any of this submission would rub off on Lydia. It was yet to be seen how the coming of Mrs. Bennett would affect Lydia's wildness, but for this moment Elizabeth hoped that things would indeed work out for the better. She was at that time and space; very content with her life, her guests and the family she had left behind. Walking with her father now brought to her memory all the wonderful time that they had shared, and she realized just how much she had missed him. She also realized that there was something in her mother, when calmness was present, that she had also missed. She had spent over twenty years in her parents house and then to be away from them was quite a step, but now she realized that there would always be a deep connection with these people and she saw that her beloved husband was ready to have such a connection form as well. Perhaps Pemberly would work its magic on Mrs. Bennett too.


	22. Lydia's Jealousy

Chapter Twenty Two: Lydia's Jealousy

Within the hour, Mrs. Bennett was sufficiently rested and settled into the grand elegance of the chambers she had been assigned to, to allow herself to be introduced into the society of Pemberly. For the most part she was only renewing previous acquaintances, but there were the new ones to be formed. Mrs. Bennett found herself quite pleased with the young men and women that she was introduced to. The young society was nothing to that of the elegant ladies and gentlemen that came to be presented and even Lady Catherine allowed herself to be formally introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, although the unmistakable look of judgement and condescension was always present on her face.

Anne Du Bourgh, on the other hand, was extremely receptive of the Bennetts and was quick to compliment the Bennett's on their position in Hertfordshire. Although she had only seen it once, and from the waiting carriage, she was pleased with the simplicity and the beauty of the house, and the neighbourhood she had come through. Mrs. Bennett was immensely pleased with the attention of such a lady and invited Miss. Du Bourgh to come to Longbourn if she was ever again in the county and Anne graciously accepted the invitation.

"I must say, however, Miss. Du Bourgh, that it cannot have any real allure to you as you come from a home of such grandeur," Mrs. Bennett stated, "Longbourn is a quaint little estate that belongs to a small country village. I am sure it has nothing on Rosings Park."

"Indeed, it was quite a charming, sweet, kind of, place. I enjoyed the country air and the lanes that we traveled." Anne smiled, "It has the charm of a true family home, and I have always been living in huge estates. I know not the comfort and simplicity of a small place. I would be very interested in visiting."

"Anne had become quite independent in her stay here at Pemberly," Lady Catherine chimed in, "I suppose that she will wish to make many visits now that she is her own woman."

"Indeed, momma, I would greatly like to make visits, and to see our country. We have made many good and noble acquaintances," Anne stated, "and as Mr. and Mrs. Bennett are the relations of our pastor, I do not see that it would be improper to visit in Meryton. I would be able to call on Sir. William and Lady Lucas while in the county."

"Indeed, they would be very pleased," Mrs. Bennett smiled.

"Then perhaps I will allow such an adventure," Lady Catherine stated.

"I thank you momma," Anne smiled.

"And I would assume that you would with to have the Bennett's at Rosings," Lady Catherine stated.

"That would be delightful," Anne smiled.

"Such luxuries and condescension are not merited to us, my lady. We are but simple people." Mrs. Bennett said, shocked with such kindness.

"If it is the will of my daughter, I must give into it," Lady Catherine said.

"And it is," Anne smiled, "I would be most delighted to have you at Rosings."

Elizabeth listened with considerable interested to the ways in which her parents were received. Mrs. Bennett marveled at the young gentlemen that showed her daughters considerable attentions and was so well pleasing to the older company. Even Caroline Bingley tried to be of service to Mrs. Bennett and introduced the young people and their counterparts. The Misses Stewarts were attentive and receptive to the mother of their new acquaintances. The young ladies were very sociable and loved their gossip, so they quickly told Mrs. Bennett of all the fine times they had shared with her daughters.

Mr. Bennett was also well received by the gentlemen. They talked of estates and business as it changed from county to county, and were truly interested in the legalities of his business. Mr. Bennett had been so very pleased with the state of his daughter's and he loved to talk of how the joyous events of marriage, for his daughters, had changed his outlook.

"I will admit that I am a happier man knowing that three of my daughters are well situated. Although one is left wanting quite a bit in her marriage. Jane and Elizabeth quite make up for the down falls of Lydia's choices in the wonderful gentlemen they have chosen." Mr. Bennett laughed.

"I believe it has made your legal situation much easier to deal with." Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"Yes, indeed it has, as it will mean that my other daughters and my wife will have other prospects in the unfortunate event of my demise." Mr. Bennett stated, "I had thought that Jane and her mother would get along quite well, but now that Mrs. Bennett has seen Pemberly, I fear that Mr. Darcy may end up stuck with Mrs. Bennett."

"I would gladly take responsibility of my mother in law," Darcy laughed, "but I do not want to talk of your demise, sir, not until you have been able to fully enjoy Pemberly yourself."

"Then I release myself into your care and will allow for any and all of the pleasures of Pemberly to come my way." Mr. Bennett laughed.

Lydia was not pleased in the least by the conversations and the way her parents ignored her. They had been pleased to see her, especially her mother, but they turned to the others before they could even hear of her trials. She became quite jealous as the day wore on and praise and joyfulness at the well established Mrs. Darcy remained the main topic of discussion.

"My God, can we not talk of something more exciting," Lydia asked as the ladies retired from their evening meal and the gentlemen took themselves away to their port, "we have been in discussion about Elizabeth and Jane all this afternoon. I too am a married woman but I cannot say that I am as well established as my sisters, and by this, I believe my sisters are quite neglecting me."

"Lydia, it was by your own decision that you married so young and so poorly." Elizabeth said.

"You cannot blame your sisters for your situation." Caroline Bingley chimed in.

"Oh what would you know?" Lydia asked, "You are not married and if you were I suppose your brother would continue on in his support of your regal life style."

"If I married, I would not have chosen unwisely," Caroline said.

"That is because you are greedy," Lydia said, "and I married for love."

"But your husband did not," Mary stated.

"Oh hush Mary, it is unlikely that you should ever marry so you cannot speak on the subject," Lydia said condescendingly.

"I was under the impression that Captain Coplin had formed some design on Miss. Bennett," Caroline stated.

"Is this true, Mary?" Mrs. Bennett asked excitedly.

"I cannot say for certain, momma," Mary said, "but I do hope it can be the truth."

"Oh Mary, I am so pleased to hear it!" Mrs. Bennett cried.

"You cannot believe her momma," Lydia snapped, "who would want to marry plain, independent, Mary."

"Oh hush up child," Mrs. Bennett scolded, "your sister is far more elegant and accomplished then you are. I do not see why anyone would not want to marry my dear Mary," Mrs. Bennett added and Lydia fell silent in shock at her mother's dismissal.

Lydia spent the remainder of the evening watching her sister Mary, Captain Coplin and Mrs. Bennett converse. It became clear to her that the man had formed some form of attachment on Mary, but she could not find a reason in it. How could a man, who had recently established himself as a gentlemen in the Derbyshire county, want someone as dull and as opinionated as Mary, especially when there were other more elegant and farm more fun than she? They would not have any fun and Lydia knew that she could show a young man, such as the Captain a good time. She prayed that her husband would soon meet his ends in the developing war and she would be free to pursue any gentleman she wished after that. She had quite expected it to happen and so she vowed that Mary would not be able to be satisfied with anyone on whom Lydia had initially laid claims.

What Lydia did not know, however, was that Captain Coplin had not even looked at her since her arrival. He was totally captivated by Mary and was quite reconciled to the notion of having her as his wife. Lydia knew that it would not be easy to separate the two of them, but she was a remarkably accomplished liar. She had learned the trick of seduction and betrayal from one of the best. She had, after all, married George Wickham.


	23. Lydia's Revenge

Chapter Twenty Three: Lydia's Revenge

Lydia's jealousy grew as the days passed. Mrs. and Mr. Bennett were well received by most of the members of the party, but as the time drew on Mrs. Bennett came into her self. She was well behaved to an extent, among the high society of the party, but she still let her mouth run away from her. Unfortunately, for Lydia she did not gain any of her mothers praise or compassion. The relationships that were developing between Mrs. Bennett's two remaining single daughters were all that she wanted to talk about. Lydia hated every moment of her solitude. Luckily, for everyone else who was present, the weather was beautiful and the call of nature pulled everyone of the party out into the vast grounds and extensive buildings. Mrs. Bennett took immense joy in the small village of Lambton and shops that were to be found there. She had been so long in Meryton that she had lost sight of the different shopping experiences. Mrs. Bennet was taking much enjoyment from visiting the shops and spending much of Elizabeth's money, for it was a change of pace for her.

"I do feel quite spoiled," Mrs. Bennett said one day as she and her daughters walked about the streets admiring the shops, "here I am with all of my daughters, happy prospects, and much wealth from the two best sons in law in the whole country I believe. Could I ever wish for more then this and yet there are such prospects, such prospects indeed for my two dear remaining daughters. Oh Mary I am so pleased with Captain Coplin."

"I am pleased to hear it momma," Mary smiled, "and what say you of his estate?" She asked.

"It is well situated. The house is old, but the Captain has taken all of the steps to make it very respectable and comfortable," Mrs. Bennett smiled.

"It really is no place for someone as plain and boring as Mary. Do not you agree momma?" Lydia asked.

"I do not," Mrs. Bennett said angrily, "Captain Coplin is perfect for Mary, why would he not be?"

"I simply think he could do so much better," Lydia said, "had I been single I am convinced he would prefer me to Mary, as I am younger, much more beautiful and far more lively. What can Mary have to offer?"

"Mary is a steady young woman, with high morals and a great understanding of modern literature. She is quite possibly the best educated of all of us, and she had a deep understanding of the profession from which Captain Coplin had recently returned," Elizabeth stated.

"She is also very lovely, well behaved and kind," Jane smiled.

"And an, excellent, riders, and very fond of walking and working, she will make a very good wife," Kitty added.

"So I am I to assume that you all see Mary as quite a much better wife then i?" Lydia asked angrily.

"She is much more conscience of her decisions and the prospects she had made for herself," Elizabeth stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked.

"It means she is not about to run off, cause turmoil for the family, and then come back acting as if she is the highest lady in the family because she has married a scoundrel," Kitty stated feeling angry as well.

"Kitty that was unkind." Mrs. Bennett scolded, and Lydia laughed, "As for you, Lydia, I would advise you to hold your tongue. Even though Kitty may have been unkind she speaks the truth. You demand too much respect for a woman whose character is sullied by your previous actions." Mrs. Bennett added to Lydia's shock and dismay.

"You were pleased once, momma, with my connection," Lydia pouted.

"That was until your sisters made far better connections then you and I dare say that both Kitty and Mary are also in line to make better connections. You are quite the lowest of them all. Do you not see how your situation is so very low? I am now quite ashamed to see you acting so juvenile, and in the presence of such grandeur. Your sisters have all been elevated to the status of lady, and you do not deserve it. You are an embarrassment, Lydia, and as I have warned you, you had better learn to hold your tongue, act the part of an obedient young lady and sister and stop with all your pouting and fussing, it is quite improper," Mrs. Bennett stated.

"But momma, how could you say such things to me?" Lydia asked tears in her eyes, "I was your favorite."

"You must learn some way to be proper," Mrs. Bennett said, "now dry your eyes and behave yourself and perhaps someday you will be my favorite again."

Lydia, however, felt herself being quite neglected and she felt like they wanted to make a fool of her for their own enjoyment. Her mother talked down to her as did all of her sisters and she was blamed for it. It had never happened this way before, and as Lydia followed them through the streets of Lambton her anger grew fiercer. She was ignored as they passed from shop to shop and the conversation. This made Lydia so terribly upset but her rage was not noticed because it was forgotten by everyone the very next moment. No one dwelt on the unhappiness of Lydia because there was so much to see and do. They could talk of nothing else but the splendor of the day and the glamour of the shops. All of it was driving Lydia insane. She could not believe the tone her mother was taking with her. The lack of interest from even her mother was appalling to Lydia. Even though she had sent letters begging to see her, and wanting an invitation to be sent, Mrs Bennett was not content to let Lydia fall behind for the behavior and society of her sisters was far greater.

The truth, however, was that Lydia was being treated in the same way as the rest were being treated. Mr. Darcy had given her money to spend, and Jane and Bingley spent much of their money on her. Lydia had not received anything from the Darcys since the arrival of the Bingleys and the Bennetts. She had wasted that money early on, and now she was looking for more, but not getting anything. She was now feeling very much left out of the society even though she forced her way into it. Lydia whined profusely of her mistreatment by all that were involved but no one payed attention.

What bothered her most, however, and what she did not understand was why the young ladies and gentlemen, of the Derbyshire society, were not coming around to her or any of her antics. She had always been very easy to get along with in her younger days and her flirtations with the people she had come into contact with always made her the center of the society she kept, but she was in Derbyshire now, among much more elevated people, and her tricks did not work as they once had. The society was much older than Lydia, and much more educated. They did not have a desire to have such a young and vowel woman among them and her tricks, her flirtations, and her spoiled nature had turned them all off to her personality. Many of them had vowed early on not to continue the acquaintance. She was within a different social sphere from all of these people, and they made it abundantly clear that she did not belong with them.

Her sisters, however, were kind and though she had always despised Mary for her independence and obedience, she found in Elizabeth, Jane and Kitty the open ears that they had always had before, and she complained profusely when she could to all of her sisters. Sadly for Lydia her sister's payed very little attention to her complaints once they were away from her. They had learned to listen to her, and seem interested, but they knew her flaws. They knew how to keep her in control and that was to listen and not to say anything, or they would had another fight on their hands. They saw Lydia as the spoiled child that she had always been at Longbourn and they only hoped that as she aged she would find the error in her ways and whenever they had a chance they would tell her of it, no one as much as Mary. Lydia was only just older than Georgiana, but the difference in their behaviour was like night and day. Lydia had come to despise Georgiana because she was so well liked and accepted into the family circle in Lydia's place. She would not talk to her, she tried to chase her away from her sisters, and when she was scolded by those that chose Georgiana over herself she became whiney and unpredictable. Lydia would still throw the tantrums that she had been used to when she lived at home, but her mother had learned to ignore them. This infuriated Lydia to the point of defiance, and she vowed that something would have to change. She still insisted that her bond with Kitty was as strong as it had ever been. Even though Kitty wanted to distance herself from Lydia, Lydia managed to pull Kitty away and complain to her as much as she wished. At the same time, she would scold Kitty and lower her self esteem in the process.

"I cannot take this," Lydia cried as she and Kitty walked alone one morning, "how is it that I can be so shunned by this society?"

"You are not used to this society, and they are not used to you, as we are." Kitty said trying to make sense of things, "Perhaps, you should pay more attention to the differences in the behaviors, and try to adapt some of them as your own."

"Yes, you have always understood me, but I will not be taking your advice. I know enough about society, and this is a very flawed one. One that does not know how to have fun or the benefits of a good flirtation, you must see how it is flawed sister," Lydia said, "and yet you participate in the society here so fully and will not help me into it. I suppose you are as vile as they are, but then again, you have always been a follower. I suppose I cannot blame you. It is your nature and will always be such."

"I would like to see you accepted into it." Kitty said after a moment, "If you want it to happen the there must be a change in your behaviour."

"My behaviour is just fine," Lydia snapped, "it was perfectly desirable in Meryton so what is the difference with this place."

"The difference is that this is a completely different social sphere. The people here are much richer and much better educated then we ever were and so they hold your common ways in contempt." Kitty said, "The only reason you were desirable in Meryton was because you put yourself so out into a society that you attracted. It was undoubtedly the wrong kind of attentions. It is so very common and uneducated of you and yet you do not pay attention to better yourself."

"I am not common!" Lydia cried, "My sisters have been elevated so why should not I?"

"Because they are better behaved then you are," Kitty said.

"Again I tell you, there is nothing wrong with my behaviour," Lydia stated as she turned and pointed her finger in Kitty's face, "and you are not so altered from when we were inseparable. When I say jump you jump, Kitty, because I am far smarter then you and now that I am a married woman I am far more elevated you. If anyone is common, it is you and Mary. I cannot see how she could even dare to be perused by someone like Captain Coplin. He is far too wealthy and handsome for a woman like Mary, not matter what our mother might say. She would have been better off with Mr. Collins."

"Mary is quite an elegant, responsible woman now. She had changed greatly in this past year and is in the peak of her bloom," Kitty said trying to change Lydia's mind.

"As am I," Lydia said, "and the Captain does not fall for any of my flirtation."

"He is not looking for flirtation," Kitty said, "he is in search of steadiness and calmness of spirit."

"I am far more deserving, of a man like the Captain, then Mary is, and I plan to have him to myself." Lydia chirped.

"How do you assume such a thing? You are married and have a man already." Kitty gasped.

"And Wickham will die in the war and I will be a widow," Lydia said, "then I will be perfectly capable of remarrying. And if he does not women leave their husbands all the time for other men. I will make my fortune and be elevated to such high society that my sisters will not know how to behave."

"Only whores do that," Kitty stated, "and your elevation would only be by your impropriety and sullied reputation. You will have all the wrong men seeking you out for an easy moment of pleasure."

"I am not whore!" Lydia said, "I am a young and very desirable woman. You simply are to young and naïve to know what it is to be seductive and desirable."

Kitty did not respond to Lydia's attacks and only remained silence understanding that Lydia was far beyond change. Lydia would never be anything but a flirt and a woman of loose morals. She was ashamed of her sister and wanted more than anything to be out of her company. She had been pulled into Lydia's conversation and confidence, and was stuck in the path, out in the wood, until they could return to the house. She could not escape, and so she listened with appalled ears to Lydia's ideas of the way society worked.

Suddenly, down the trail came the tall and handsome figure of Captain Coplin. He bowed to the ladies and Lydia did all that she could to put herself in his ways, but it was clear to Kitty that he had another place he wanted to be. He tried terribly hard to free himself from Lydia.

"You have come upon us at quite a good time, Captain." Lydia said as she flounced about, "Is it not a beautiful day?"

"It is Mrs. Wickham," the Captain said.

"And do you not think that we are quite lovely in this light," She asked.

"I suppose you are," he answered.

"And would you not like to stay a while and have us compliment your grandeur and success," Lydia asked, "I assure you that we are quite capable of very flattering conversations. As you know I am a military wife, I know all of the sea and her secrets. We have so much in common you know."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Wickham, but I have business to attend to at Pemberly." Captain Coplin stated as he tried to pass the ladies on the path and continue on his way.

"Oh but captain it is such a lovely day, would not you prefer a turn with us?" Lydia asked as she batted her eyes.

"I am sorry," Captain Coplin answered, "I have a very important interview with the gentlemen of Pemberly," he said as he grinned at Kitty.

"What could be so important that you would wish to spend time indoors on such a day like today? Do you not feel that love is in the air and Pemberly is working her magic right here and right now for us?" Lydia asked.

"No, I do not believe that it is, and my business cannot wait. It is a matter of my own happiness," Captain Coplin said proudly.

"And so you go to my father?" Kitty asked beaming with joy.

"I do, Miss. Catherine," Coplin answered, "and I hope for a favorable response."

"I am sure he will give it." Kitty smiled, "you are quite a great and noble man. He could not deny you anything."

Lydia was shocked but the turn of events. She had not allowed herself to believe that anything with Mary could be so very set and so in her haste she did something completely appalling.

"How dare you be so cruel to the poor Captain," Lydia yelled as she turned on her sister.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked shocked.

"How could you not tell him of the attachments?" Lydia yelled, "You are a vile, irresponsible girl!"

Kitty was shocked into silence.

"What attachments?" Captain Coplin asked.

Kitty stared at Lydia in shock unable to speak, unable to retort, unable to believe what was happening right before her eyes. Tears sprang into her eyes, and she lost all of the colour in her face. It almost felt like she would faint and yet she was riveted to see what would happen. All she could do was stare in shock and Lydia continued.

"Well, I have been trying to tell you all this time, Captain, did you not notice my advances. I have tried to get your attention because I had seen that Kitty would do nothing to ease your pain. She is a vile girl who is in confidence with Mary, who is just as bad and who is deceiving you exceedingly," Lydia stated.

"I am sorry, I do not know what you are talking of." Captain Coplin said as he watched the distress grow in Kitty to the point where she could not even look at him.

"Why that is because you are completely captivated by that minx that is my sister. She is seducing you, and completely doing it for her own gains. She knows that you are in love with her, and she wants only your estate and your money." Lydia stated, "It is a sad true, I know, but you must hear it before you make a huge mistake in going to my father. Even he is deceived by the terrible behavior of my sisters. It can be no surprise to you, with two older sisters, with terribly improper characters that I would fall prey to such a man as Mr. Wickem, who tricked me into an elopement, dragged me off to London and was only convinced by money and public prosecution to marry me and save my propriety."

"I was not aware of such events," Captain Coplin stated.

Kitty began to sob.

"You see, she knows the errors of her ways, she is as vile as her sister." Lydia stated, "For Mary is the worst of all of us! She had deceived our beloved sisters, Jane and Elizabeth, and has them convinced of her proper character and innocence, but I know the truth, and so does Kitty."

"What is the true," the Captain asked with horror and distress written all over his face.

"Kitty is too consumed by her own guilt. She knows she had done wrong by you and she weeps for it, but I am not afraid. I will redeem my character once and for all and be held in such high esteem with the good and just sisters that you respect so dearly," Lydia stated.

"Set me at ease Mrs. Wickham, I beg of you," Captain Coplin stated as he glanced angrily at Kitty.

"My dear Captain, I will make you easy and tell you of my sisters terrible past, for you must know before it is too late. You have thrown your freedom away on Mary." Lydia stated holding back the urge to laugh, "Mary is betrothed, and she is secretly attacked to a man of the law whom resides in the village of Meryton. He is not a wealthy man but he hopes that his fortune will soon be developed and so Mary is out in search of a husband of much fortune so that she may take the money and progress her lovers chances. When the fortune is made, Mary will most defiantly leave you for the vile man to whom she had given her heart."

The Captain gasped in horror at the revelation that Lydia had put before him. His face flushed and in his eyes heart break was found.

"This cannot be true," he said.

"But I assure you it is," Lydia sighed, "take only Kitty's hysterics as proof."

"I thank you Mrs. Wickham," the Captain said angrily now and turned on his heals and left in the direction he had come, he never make it to Pemberly for his interview and left the ladies quite alone in the forest.

"I cannot believe how well that worked," Lydia said as she broke into hysterical laughter.

Kitty simply stared at her.

"Don't look so shocked," Lydia laughed, "you played your part perfectly. If you really cared for the happiness of your sister you should have spoken up. Clearly you too are jealous and corrupt, so you do not belong in this society either."

"How could you," Kitty sobbed.

"Very easily," Lydia laughed and took off leaving Kitty alone and sobbing.


	24. Kitty's Despair

Chapter Twenty Four: Kitty's Despair

Kitty could no longer hold herself up. As she sobbed alone in the forest she pulled herself to the ground, and sat and sobbed in the shadow of a majestic oak tree. She had been such a coward, and could not even stand up to Lydia or work to break the spell she had cast. Now Mary would be quite in despair and she could do nothing to stop it. She sobbed for her sister and for her self as she sat in the middle of the path halfway between Pemberly and the village of Lambton.

In that moment she knew that she had not been altered in quite the way that Georgiana and Mary had praised her for. She had only adapted to the society and had not been changed from falling into her sister's lap. She had followed Lydia so devoutly before she had made her disgraceful marriage and now she had fallen back into that behaviour. She had ruined Mary's chances of happiness and was crushed by the events. She wanted to lie in the woods forever, and never return for she knew that she could not show her face again in society.

As she sat weeping in the path, a figure came from within the forest and startled her. She screamed as the man came out of darkness but fell silent as she recognized the person that had come upon her and had stepped into the brilliant light of the summer morning. He did not look at her with compassion as he had once done, but disgust and accusation covered his face as he stood, towering over her like a great angel of judgement and staring at her as she sobbed. The familiar and unfriendly face belonged to Byron Spencer.

Kitty stared up at him for a moment and then came to the realization by the anger on his face. He had seen the development, and he was disgusted with her behaviour. She lowered her eyes and continued to sob.

"You have no right to cry," Byron stated as he came closer to her, "you have made yourself as vile and disagreeable as Mary," he added towering over her, "what of her speech is true and what is false or am I to know you only as this heartless, blubbering, woman?"

"It was all false," Kitty confessed as she choked on her tears.

"And you just sat there and watched it happen," Spencer asked in horror, "you are not the woman I thought you were. How could you destroy your own sister's happiness? How could you allow a woman you knew to be corrupt and vile, make you corrupt and vile? You have been praised so exceedingly by your family, told that you have been so much altered and yet you have fallen into the corruption of Mrs. Wickem. How dare you?" he said, "You put on airs of being a woman of high society and yet you sob for the villainous acts that you are apart of. You should be thrown away from this place like a disobedient dog."

"I could not go against Lydia and her tyranny," Kitty sobbed.

"Yes you could have. Who other then her sisters are meant to put her into her place? Tell her how disrespectful she is and fix her character because she does not know the error of her way." he stated angrily, "You have showed nothing but jealousy and weakness of heart. Is your weakness to have a desire for Captain Coplin? Is that why you have said nothing? You have your own desires and want Captain Coplin quite for yourself?"

"No, that is not true," Kitty sobbed, "I do not have any desires for Captain Coplin and only wish him happiness with Mary."

"Then you are just weak," Mr. Spencer, "I have been deceived by you and your character. I am ashamed of you; you should have stood up to your sister. You have only just proved to me the weakness of your character. I have been exceedingly displeased in my life by many people, who have come into my acquaintance, but I believe you to be the weakest and most foul I have ever known. This ends our acquaintance, and I do not ever want see you again. Do not pursue me or think that I am not in earnest, for I am a man of my word. I would have done all in my power to right the wrongs of a stupid, common, gutter rat like Lydia Wickham." He added and walked off in the same direction as Captain Coplin.

Kitty was shocked, and heart broken. She collapsed into herself and sobbed and sobbed. She could not move, nor could she forgive herself. She knew that Mr. Spencer was right, and she did not blame him for his anger and his condemnation. She was unworthy of his society and utterly disgusted with herself. She could not believe that she had been so weak of character. To allow something as horrible as what had happened befall her sister, and for Lydia's amusement none the less, was despicable. She did not know how she could redeem herself, and she was in complete despair of ever making Mr. Spencer see her for anything more than a terrible little girl.

Kitty sobbed until she fell into a deep sleep deep in the woods and was not roused again until she was startled by footsteps once again. Georgiana had found her friend in the falling darkness and could not help but be distressed at the sight of Miss. Kitty Bennett.

"Miss. Kitty, we have been looking for you everywhere," Georgiana said as she roused Kitty from her sleep.

"Oh Georgiana you must leave me to myself," Kitty said in despair, "I am a vile girl and can never show my face again in polite society. I have been so terribly bad."

"What can you have done," Georgiana asked.

"It is what I did not stop," Kitty said as she became more upset.

"What has happened?" Georgiana asked.

"Do not dare tell her." Lydia stated as she came up the path at them, "You'll not ruin my fun."

"You are evil," Kitty cried, "I should tell the world of you assaults."

"But you will not because you participated in them." Lydia laughed, "You are so weak and so predictable. I had thought you altered, but you are not. As such I remained away from the house for all this day, worried that you would spoil everything. Here you are, however, just where I left you and still completely ignorant of what has happened. I am, and always will be brilliant, and you will never tell a living soul what I have done." Lydia shrieked with laughter.

"I may have followed you blindly." Kitty said tears rising in her eyes, "I may not have been capable of controlling my feelings earlier, but you will pay for what you have done. You have ruined both Mary's and my chances at happiness," Kitty said angrily as she stood from where she was.

"Well I am quite pleased with myself," Lydia laughed, "and that was a lovely speech just now, Kitty, but you do not expect me to believe a word of it, do you? As for you Darcy, I would forget everything you have seen or heard in the few moments you have been with Kitty in her despair because if you do not, I will come after you and I will ruin you for my husband did not. I am far more cunning then even he, for if it were not for my advances Wickham would have never fallen prey to my desires. I have learned a lot in the way of seductions, and you must know that I always get what I want no matter who I have to destroy."

"What have you done?" Georgiana asked in fear and despair.

"That's not of your business," Lydia laughed.

"But it will be," Kitty said passionately as she stood in front of Lydia, "I am going to make this right before you can do any more damage."

"No you are not," Lydia said angrily, "finally there is some action around here and you are not going to ruin it."

"You've ruined more then just Mary's prospects," Kitty said, "and I am going to at least make that right. I will do all that I can to make Mary happy. You are the person who is ruining everything, and you should not be here."

"Oh, I see why you are not turning your back on me," Lydia laughed, "this is coming together better then I anticipated. Spencer found you, did he not? I've ruined you as well, but I will have you know, you participated in it fully. I did not say anything so I cannot take all the blame."

"I know I have been misleading, and I have allowed you to affect me for the negative. This is the last time." Kitty said and took off running into the darkening woods.

"At last some excitement," Lydia laughed as Kitty disappeared into the darkness, "you had better stick with me, Miss. Darcy, I'll make this place very exciting indeed and if you do not then I'll ruin you too."

"I would rather not associate with you at all." Georgiana said, "You are too much like that scoundrel that you married, and I have no use for people like you in my society." She added and turned to walk away.

"Oh no, you will not bring anyone into the knowledge that you may or may not have." Lydia said, "I cannot let you leave, for I know Kitty will not be able to control herself, and she will definitely not be able to make my actions known." Lydia said as he grabbed Georgiana by the arm.

"You will unhand me at once, Madame," Georgiana said angrily.

"Or what, you will send your brother to punish me," Lydia laughed.

"No, I'll do it myself," Georgiana said as she pulled away from Lydia.

"I'd like to see you try," Lydia laughed as she held her more tightly.

Georgiana felt the grip on her grow. With all her might, she reached around Lydia and grabbed the back of her gown. With all the strength, that she could muster and all the fear that she was feeling under the violent grip of Mrs. Wickham, Georgiana thrust her hip into Lydia and knocked her off balance. She rolled her over her shoulder, and Lydia hit the ground with a violent thump, knocking the air out of her lungs and leaving her stunned on the ground. She released Georgiana from her grip.

"Growing up with a brother, I learned my share of roughhousing," Georgiana stated as she jumped on Lydia's chest before she could catch her breath and pinned her arms to the earth, "you listen to me, and you listen well. No one threatens a Darcy, and if you think I am joking then you may meet the end of my sword. My brother has taught me well, and although I believe it improper for a lady to engage in combat I believe, in such cases as these, I will make an acceptation. People like you need to be taught a lesson."

"You are all talk," Lydia said as she spat in Georgiana's face.

"How dare you," Georgiana said in disgust and through her anger she landed one solid punch to the side of Lydia's face.

Darkness consumed Lydia in a quick moment and Georgiana knew she had done enough to allow her to escape. The rest would be up to Kitty and standing Georgiana left Lydia where she lay and rushed to return to the great house in the darkness of the coming evening.


	25. Mary's Despair

Chapter Twenty Five: Mary's Despair

As the day progressed, the Captain did not arrive. Mary began to feel the weight of her anticipation closing in on her. She began to doubt the love that she had for the Captain or that he had for her, and she worried that something had happened. Every different form of tragedy came into her mind; perhaps he had fallen from his horse and was lost in the woods, or perhaps he had been summoned away because of war, or perhaps something had happened during the night. Every form of misfortune gave way to doubt of their love; perhaps he came to realize his true feelings before any attachment could be formed or perhaps someone else had come into his acquaintance to make him doubt. With every passing moment, Mary fell deeper into despair. She knew that an interview had been commissioned with her father and he had accepted to meet with the Captain. As the day progress and the meeting was missed Mary became convinced that he was not going to come. She believed that she had been mistaken or something had changed the Captain's mind and soon she was quite sure, as the day became dark, that he was not coming to the meeting.

Mrs. Bennett did not aid in the situation. She had spent most of her day sitting with Mary, and waiting for the announcement of the good news. As time progress, and as she came and went to check on Mr. Bennett, she too began to despair. This despair made Mrs. Bennett very vocal about the situation.

"My dear Mary he has used you very ill." Mrs. Bennett cried at about mid day, "To not show up? How rude that is. His character is not completely set!"

"Momma perhaps something has happened," Mary said trying to keep her composure.

"Then would you not sent a note?" Mrs. Bennett screeched, "No indeed, he is standing your father up and is being very rude in the meantime. I would not accept him if he does come, but he is so very rich, so you must."

"Momma, please," Mary cried.

"I will leave you then child, and you can think on it. Take my word, he had used you very ill, indeed." Mrs. Bennett huffed and left to complain to her other daughters.

Anne and Caroline had become quite good companions, and stumbled upon Mary as her emotions began to get the better of her. She looked fearfully nostalgic and contemplative as she sat staring out of the window and soon Anne and Caroline both became quite disturbed by the normally collected Mary Bennett.

"Miss. Mary, are you alright?" Anne asked as she sat down with Mary.

"I am quite reconciled to be alright," Mary said a tear in her eye, "but for now I wish to be miserable."

"Whatever for," Caroline asked as she came and took up a seat with Mary.

"I believe myself deceived," Mary sighed sadly.

"Deceived by whom," Anne asked as Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the room.

"I beg your pardon, ladies," Colonel Fitzwilliam faltered as he stood in the door.

Mary glanced up at the Colonel and for a moment was filled with hope, "was the Captain with you," she asked.

"No, I have not seen my friend all day," Colonel Fitzwilliam answered.

Mary's face fell again, and her sadness returned.

"The Captain did not come?" Anne asked as most of the ladies in the house had come into the knowledge of his anticipated visit.

"He did not," Mary answered.

"Well something has to have happened," Caroline said feeling compassion for Mary, "perhaps he was called away or there has been something that needed his attention on the estate."

"Yes, surely he would have sent some kind of notice." Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "You will hear from him, I can guarantee it."

"The sensible side of me believes you," Mary said, "but there is a part of me that is in despair."

"Do not make yourself uneasy," Anne said, "there has to be an explanation."

"Indeed there must," Caroline said, "have you seen Kitty? Perhaps she knows."

"She had been missing all day," Anne stated.

"But I did see her and Lydia as they took a turn together this very morning," Caroline stated.

"Perhaps they have not yet returned," Anne said.

"Or perhaps someone is up to no good," Caroline said.

Georgiana came into the room at that moment. She saw the sadness in the eyes of all those that were gathered, and knew it was time to speak. "What has happened?" She asked feeling a heaviness that had come over the gathering place.

"The Captain has not come." Caroline stated, "He was due this morning, and it is now starting to turn to darkness. He has not sent word or has been seen by anyone."

"I hope he is alright," Georgiana said.

"The odd thing is, Kitty and Lydia have been missing all this day as well," Anne stated.

"I want to believe that Kitty is not involved in anything," Mary said, "but Lydia may have done something in her jealousy and hatred."

"Do you really believe that you sister could hate you?" Anne asked, "Or perhaps you are just looking for an answer in your distress."

"Lydia and I have never gotten along." Mary said, "If it was always hatred, I cannot say, but recently I believe she does hold a great jealousy against me. It my be because of how I have been treated by everyone here. I think hatred has developed in Lydia's mind."

"We cannot jump to any conclusions as of right now." Caroline said, "I think we should all try to stay calm. If we had proof of such horrors, as may be imaginable by Lydia's vile behaviour, then let them be known to us. Until then she must remain innocent until we have proof of her guilt. Please try to stay calm."

"I agree with you Caroline, it is very good of you to be optimistic." Anne said, "Have you seen Kitty or Lydia today, Georgiana?" she asked as she turned to her cousin.

"No I have not, perhaps I should go look for them," Georgiana said.

"Someone should," Caroline said.

"I will do it," Georgiana smiled and took her leave of the gathered assembly.

A short time later Georgiana returned and entered the drawing room once again. She looked out of sorts and out of breath, but there was a determination in her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and there was dirt on her gown where it looked like she may have fallen onto her knees, but she seemed uninjured.

"What has happened to you?" Anne asked in shock.

"I am alright, do not be alarmed," Georgiana said.

"What is your news?" Caroline asked.

"I have found them both," Georgiana stated, "and I have dreadful news to tell you. Lydia has done something incredible vile, and both Mary and Kitty are to suffer from it." she stated as she took a seat angrily, "Lydia is now about the grounds hiding or perhaps she is where I left her, and that is all I know as of right now. No particulars could be obtained, but I know that the Captain had come and had left, and so has Mr. Spencer."

"What do you mean by she may be where you left her?" Caroline asked looking at Georgiana strangely.

"That vile girl attacked me," Georgiana said in absolute shock, "but I put her in her place. I am not proud of it, but it is done," she added angrily.

"What did you do?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"Something very unladylike and I am not proud of it, as I said, and I did not know it was even in me but I had to do it in self defense and I did manage to get away," Georgiana said.

"Is that how you ruined your gown?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Yes," Georgiana stated as she looked down at her dress and its state.

"Did she threaten you?" Anne asked horror struck.

"Yes," Georgiana said bringing herself up to her tallest high.

"Did you knock her out," Mary asked angrily.

"I did," Georgiana said.

The gathered ladies gasped in shock.

"I am not as weak and as innocent as people believe but I would rather that this does not get out," Georgiana stated, "although I believe it may be a swaying factor to having Lydia disgraced and thrown out of my home. I have had enough of her being here."

"I will not tell anyone that you rendered Lydia unconscious for a time, in fact, I will take great pleasure in it," Mary said angrily, "and I hope she is released from our company this very night."

"What has Lydia done, exactly?" Anne asked as she took Mary's hand.

"I do not know the particulars of the interview with the Captain, but from what I can deduct, something was said to the Captain to keep him from meeting with Mr. Bennett." Georgiana said as Mary burst into tears, "As far as what she has done to me, she came upon me just after I had found a very distraught Kitty. They exchanged words, and Kitty ran off in the direction of this house. I was left alone with her, and she threatened to ruin my reputation. At this point, I vocally condemned her behaviour, and vowed to make her character known. Then, all at once, she attacked me."

"Lydia will ruin everything, all the time," Mary sobbed.

"I am terribly sorry, Mary, but Kitty is determined to set things right," Georgiana said as she rushed to Mary's side.

"How could anything Lydia say change the Captain's mind about coming here," Anne asked.

"I do not know," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "but I am determined to find out. Do not be too distressed, Miss. Bennett, I will visit my friend directly." He added and was on his way.

"And I must go to my brother," Georgiana added, "for I think he should know of Lydia's violence."

"I want you to assure us that you are alright," Anne said concerned for her cousin, "you were violently attacked."

"I believe Lydia ended up far worse then I," Georgiana stated, "but we are wasting time on me right now and I must go."

"We will stay with Mary," Caroline said, and Anne nodded in agreement.

"We will get to the bottom of this tonight," Georgiana said with utter determination, "and I vow to you that Lydia will pay," she stated and excused herself from the room.

Georgiana was rather shaken and shocked by her own behaviour. She had never felt such adrenalin before and was sure that had it happened under any other circumstances. She would have fainted, but today she felt strong and determined, and a genuine dislike for Lydia fueled her onward.


	26. Kitty's Redemption

Chapter Twenty Six: Kitty's Redemption

Kitty had run through the woods in the developing darkness and found her way back to Pemberly. She was determined to make right what had happened, but she was afraid, and shaken by the ordeal. She waited until the darkness had entirely fallen and she had seen the return of Georgiana to the house before she was able to force herself inside. She believed herself composed enough to go inside and begin what she had to finish. She was sure much would have happened, and she was distressed to know that, by now, Mary was probably aware of the terrible things that had come to pass. Within moments, she was prepared to confess everything to anyone, and was sure that Mr. Darcy would be able to make everything right. She rushed through the garden and as she made her way up the steps she was greeted by Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Miss. Kitty, your sister is quite distressed. Georgiana has told us that something has happened." the Colonel said as she stopped short, "I am going to my friend immediately to see what is wrong. What can I tell him?" he asked.

"You must tell him it was all a misunderstanding. If he tells you want he was told I am certain that, when you have heard it, you will not be so very pleased with me. I swear to you, Colonel, it is a complete falsehood and I am very ashamed of my behavior. I was misled by Lydia and her terrible character. It shocked me to hear such things come from her mouth, and I was unable to do anything. My character and my countenance were so much assaulted that I was made speechless and completely mortified, so much so that I could not gain control of my person and I could not stop it. I wish I could tell you everything right now, but I must leave you to the Captain, for I must explain everything to my brother and I hope that I may make things right."

"I wish you luck, Miss. Kitty," Colonel said and watched as she rushed into the house.

Kitty knew that before dinner Mr. Darcy was apt to be in his study and she ran there directly. She found him where she had hoped to find him, and her father was with him. As she burst in, Mr. Darcy looked quite distressed, as did Mr. Bennett, and she knew that they had heard something from the Captain.

"I need to speak with you," Kitty said as she looked from one man to the other "and I need you to listen until I am finished and then I understand that I will be quite a disgrace but I must make this right."

"What have you to say," Darcy asked as he looked severely at Kitty.

"I have to tell you of the meeting with Captain Coplin and Lydia Wickham; a meeting in which I was present and overheard everything. It happened in the woods that go between Pemberly and the village of Lambton." Kitty said, "This morning, as I walked with Lydia, she confessed to me her displeasure with Pemberly, and her lack of attention from us. She was determined to make her own excitement. I was not sure what she meant until Captain Coplin came along the path and we both knew he was on his way to meet with my father. Before I knew what had happened, Lydia was telling the Captain how vile and corrupt the Bennetts are, and that it was our fault that she was so corrupted by Mr. Wickham. I was so shocked I could not speak and then she told Captain Coplin that Mary was betrothed to a lawyer in Meryton. That was the end of the meeting. Lydia believed it was hysterical, but I was mortified, and in turn, I was unable to stand up for my sister, or to say anything against Lydia. I am so very ashamed, but I must tell you that I am so overwhelmed with grief that I had to confess."

"Lydia is as corrupt and vile as the man she married," Darcy said angrily.

"But she cannot take all the blame. I did not say anything against her." Kitty said, "I should have spoken up, and came to Mary's defense, but I did not, and I have paid very dearly for my own folly."

"What can you mean," Mr. Bennett asked.

"Mr. Spencer had come upon us, and although he did not break up the false hood, he condemned me for my weakness, for he had overheard the whole of the conversation between Lydia and Captain Coplin. I am so very ashamed. I almost believe that I am as vile as Lydia had painted our family." Kitty said as she became emotional, "Mr. Spencer has scolded me most severely for being so weak of character. I was so ashamed that I had to do something to redeem myself, in some way, if only to make known my terrible errors in judgement and in character."

"What did she say," Mr. Bennett asked.

"She told the Captain that we, all of us, are money hungry and that even Mary has plans for riches as she was entering into a courtship with false pretenses," Kitty confessed.

"And the Captain believed it," Darcy asked.

"He did, and I fear that it is also my fault that he believed it. I was so shocked and mortified that I became emotional and was unable to speak. I was about to faint. and Lydia told the Captain that I was ashamed of my past, and that was the reason why I was so very emotional." she said.

"Lydia is truly lost to all reason," Mr. Bennett stated angrily, "it is enough to have her turned out," he added.

"I am very distressed by this, and I believe that Elizabeth should be made aware." Darcy said and Elizabeth was summoned to the study.

Suddenly Georgiana burst through the door in a great hurry, and looking quite disheveled in her appearance.

"I am glad to find you here and have something to say in Kitty's defense," Georgiana stated.

"My dear, what has happened to you?" Darcy asked seeing her in such a state.

"I have come to tell you of my dealings with Mrs. Wickham. I want you to know that whatever Kitty is telling you is meant to be believed, for Lydia Wickham is a vile and violent young woman. She is determined to ruin anyone who stands in her ways." Georgiana stated, "I do not know the particulars of the meeting with Kitty, Lydia and the Captain, but I can tell you of a second meeting when Lydia returned to Kitty in the wood. I had gone to find them, as neither of them had been seen all day by anyone, and found Kitty asleep beneath an old oak tree. When I woke her she told me of her distress and her vile behaviour. Lydia came upon us shortly after this and demanded that Kitty remain silent or she would ruin her as well. She threatened Kitty's wellbeing and demanded silence on the subject for she was getting far too much enjoyment from the folly she believed she had created. She does not know the extent of the mortification she had caused. Kitty spoke of her being ruined already and was determined to tell the truth to whoever would hear it and she left us alone, running from the woods toward this house. There in the woods, Mrs. Wickem threatened me, demanded my silence and obedience to her and attacked my person when I refused to be master by her. I was able to subdue her, in a very unladylike way. I will admit that i acted inappropriately, but it gave me a change to escape her grasp." she added in a great haste.

"She attacked you?" Darcy asked in a full rage now.

"Yes, I told her that no one threatens a Darcy, and that was the end of our conversation. She grabbed me, and I demanded that I be released. She tried to intimidate me. but I threw her to the ground and pinned her there, telling her that she would meet my sword if she ever threatened me again. She spat in my face, and I knocked her out, to come to you and tell you of her disgraceful behaviour." Georgiana stated just as angry as her brother.

"I cannot deal with her. It will be very ungentlemanly of me in this state or anger," Darcy said as he began to pace the length of his study. His breathing was agitated, his features were set in anger, and his mind was clouded with mortification. He was enraged by what he had just come to hear, and with seeing the state in which he found his sister. "Where is my wife." he yelled as he continued to pace.

"I am here," Elizabeth said as she came into the room and was told everything that had happened. The rage grew in Elizabeth, as well, as she rushed to Georgiana to make sure that she was uninjured, and when she was convinced of Georgiana's well being she spoke.

"Lydia is a jealous little snake," Elizabeth said angrily, "I'll not have her in this house."

"I am very upset by this, and I fear that all of Mary's chances at happiness have been ruined." Darcy said, "Does she not understand the affects of her actions, not to mention, she cannot be threatening or attacking people on my land. Her blatant disrespect for our generosity is the final straw."

"She is jealous, extremely jealous, and wishes for the Captain's fortune for herself," Kitty stated.

"How can that be, she is married?" Elizabeth stated.

"She had it all planned out," Kitty said, "She believes that Wickem will be killed in the war and if he is she will be a widow. If not, she is quite prepared to leave him once she had secured the esteem of another man, and she has set her sights on Captain Coplin."

"That is just vile," Elizabeth said her heart dropping, "she will never learn."

"Perhaps it is really time to teach her a lesson." Mr. Bennett stated, "I'll not have her destroying the happiness of my family, even if she is my daughter. I would suggest that Lydia Wickham be shipped back to the north immediately."

"I would have to agree." Elizabeth said, "I do not want her here. She had caused enough damage already."

"Then have the carriage ordered, call Mrs. Bennett to us and we will tell her of what is to happen. Then we will send Lydia away," Darcy sighed.

Mrs. Bennett was thrown into hysterics upon hearing the story that had been retold to her. She was shocked that Lydia could do something so sinister and horrendous, but she could not deny what had happened, for the two young ladies stood before her and their testimony and appearance was all the proof that she needed. The notion of Mary becoming engaged was an immense joy to the woman, and now that her prospects seemed quite destroyed Mrs. Bennett was crushed. She wanted nothing more than to go to her daughter, but she was held back. Mr. Darcy thought it would be better that Mrs. Bennett be present for the removal, to force the issue home for Lydia.

Lydia was summoned into the study. She had regained her consciousness and had returned to the house but retired to her room. She was startled to see the valet at her door when the summons was delivered, and although she pleaded incapacitation, which would deny her presence at the meeting, she was dragged to the study. Once she had arrived she found everyone looking fearfully grim and disgusted with her. Soon she was set before Mr. Darcy and the jury that had gathered.

"I believe that you have been causing some very serious mischief," Darcy said.

"You are not going to believe what young Kitty is telling you over the word of a married woman, are you?" Lydia asked.

"I believe Kitty is far more honest and attentive to the feelings of other then you are," Elizabeth stated, "and we do have an assaulted Georgiana to corroborate Kitty's story."

"Well you have never known me very well," Lydia stated, "tell her momma, tell them that I am not to be blamed and that what ever Kitty or Georgiana has said is a great falsehood."

"I shall say nothing of the sort," Mrs. Bennett stated, "you have told a great falsehood and destroyed the prospects of your very own sister."

"You cannot prove anything. It is Kitty's word against mine." Lydia said.

"And if I summoned Captain Coplin and Mr. Spence to me, to ask them what they witnessed, would they not corroborate Kitty's story?" Darcy asked.

"What would Mr. Spencer know?" Lydia laughed.

"He saw everything and heard every word," Kitty said.

"That is why you are so determined to ruin me. Do not deny it. You are a selfish beast. You have your heart set on Mr. Spencer and his wealth, and I am to be left impoverished." Lydia yelled, "How dare you. I have made you who you are."

"No you have not," Kitty yelled back, "you have made me ridiculous and absolutely without credibility. You are corrupt and undeniably vile," she added, "I cannot believe that I ever looked up to you or acted in any way like you. Perhaps now I can make some mends but I will never be able to make this up to Mary. You have set out to destroy her because you are jealous. It was by your own stupidity that you have become what you have become. Go back to the north, I wish that I will never see you again," Kitty sobbed.

"Kitty had gone mad," Lydia laughed.

"No, I believe that it is you," Mr. Bennett said, "I was ready to disown you once, and I am ready to do it again. If your brother in law sees it fitting to show you mercy, then he may give it to you, but you have made my family very unhappy, and have ruined the prospects of two of my daughters. You have managed to do all of this in one day. I do not call you my child nor do I welcome you ever to return to Longbourn."

"You cannot mean that papa," Lydia said for the first time feeling the rage that had come into the assembled jury.

"I do, and if it was not my legal duty, I would cut you off all together." Mr. Bennett said, "You can expect a cut in your inheritance and the monthly allowance that I had been sending to you."

"Then I will starve for my husband squanders all of our money," Lydia shrieked.

"You best learn to budget your money and keep track of your husband and your own spending very diligently," Mr. Bennett said, "or you may have to seek financial support else where."

"Momma, please tell him that you will not allow him to leave me destitute," Lydia cried.

"I cannot take your side on this." Mrs. Bennett said as she began sobbing, "You have used us all very ill. I am so ashamed of you."

"You have turned everyone against me," Lydia yelled as she flew at Kitty ready and poised for another physical attack.

"That is quite enough," Darcy yelled as he stepped between Lydia and Kitty, "you will be leaving us tonight." He yelled.

"What?" Lydia shrieked.

"I send you back to where you came from, and you will remain there, for you will not be welcome here ever again." he said angrily, "You show up here without an invitation, and you cause turmoil among my guests, for your own pleasure, and then you attack your sister and mine right before me. I will not stand for this behaviour. You are no longer welcome here."

"Lizzy control your husband," Lydia shrieked.

"I will not," Elizabeth stated, "you are leaving; your things have been packed and loaded into the carriage. You will be escorted from here kicking and screaming if that is what is necessary but you will leave tonight."

"This is insufferable," Lydia yelled, "you cannot send me away."

"We can," Darcy stated, "and we will."

Lydia was seized, in her hysterics, by two of Mr. Darcy's gentlemen and she was dragged from the room. She was thrown into the carriage, and it set off as she screamed and cursed into the darkness.

"I thank you, Kitty for coming and confessing as you did." Mr. Darcy said, "I hope that now, with the peace of knowing that Lydia is gone, that we may be able to correct some of the damage done. We may have to rely on you once more for your testimony. Will you be strong enough of character to do so?" he asked once everyone had left and Kitty was left alone with him.

"I will do anything I can. I will go to the Captain and confess all if I must." Kitty said with a new found determination, "I want to do what ever I can to correct the opinion of people. I am not vile, but only sometimes weak of character. I want to do better," she said.

"I will do all in my power to help you," Darcy said, "try and rest tonight, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

With that the terror ended. Dinner was called off, and the people that had gathered were asked to take their meals privately for the evening and retire. No one was told of the dealings that had come to pass, but the screams of Lydia echoed through the house as the last candles were being lit. Then silence fell over the magnificent house, and darkness could not be broken by any of the light that tried to shine within it.


	27. When Morning Breaks

Chapter Twenty Seven: When Morning Breaks

The following morning, when Lydia did not appear among the gathered assembly, the truth of the previous day was related to all involved. Kitty confessed to everyone what had happened, and the events of the previous evening, and Lydia's sending away, was met with shock and much distress. Surprisingly, no one was calmer and more collected, even with her misery, then Mary. She sat and listened to all that Kitty and Mr. Darcy had to say, and she did not weep or become hysterical, but only reverted back to the Mary she had once been. She wanted to be alone, to hide among what was familiar to her, and seek refuge in books, but she knew that she could not. So the assembled gathering saw the extent of her distress and unhappiness.

After the morning meal was eaten and the steps taken that are socially acceptable for people of high society to take in a day. Mary found herself drawn to the music room where she knew Georgiana would be practicing and so she sat there, near a window and watched as the sun bathed the magnificent estate in life, but she felt as gloomy as a cloudy day. Soon Anne and Jane joined her. They sat near to her but did not force her into conversation. They only listened to the music and kept busy with their needle work. Before long, Lady Catherine and Caroline Bingley also joined them, and in an act of compassion Lady Catherine had taken a seat particularly near to Mary, and began to speak.

"You are acting very admirably for a young woman of your age," Lady Catherine said as she took Mary's hand, "young people, I believe and as we have come to know, are very unsteady of character and tend to act in ways that are demeaning and disagreeable to polite society. You, Miss. Bennett are acting quite lady like. The gentleman in question is a great fool for not trusting in your character."

"I thank you, my Lady, for such kindness," Mary said softly as a lady ought, "but I am undeserving of such praise. Perhaps it is my fault in some ways, for I did not see it as proper to warn the Captain of my sister's flaws. Had he known of Lydia's indiscretions and the spoiled upbringing of my youngest sister, perhaps he would not have been so easily persuaded."

"You are not to blame in this," Lady Catherine said as she sat up very tall and very proudly, "I believe that you, among all the women hear have taught us how a lady should behave. Even my behaviour in society is not perfect, and I have come to see it very clearly as I watch you young people. I know I have been very stubborn in my aged ways, but I am beginning to see the truth in it all. I believe you to be a very proper sort of young lady, and I am very proud to have come into your acquaintance." She said and smiled at Mary.

"I thank you very graciously," Mary said as she tried to smile.

"Perhaps a time away from all this would help you, Miss. Bennett," Lady Catherine said, "would it suit you to return to Kent with Anne and I when we leave Pemberly for your home county."

"I would be much honored at such an invitation," Mary said, "but I believe I would not offer you a very lively companionship at this time."

"I understand you perfectly," Lady Catherine said, "but may I just say that time does heal all wounds and someday you will be cheerful again."

As the conversation between Mary and Lady Catherine progressed Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the music room. They had been present at the morning interview and had been in conference with Mr. Darcy before they had come to the Music room. As Kitty crossed the room to speak with her sister and offer her personal confessions in the hopes of some forgiveness, Anne crossed the room to speak with the Colonel.

"Is our situation as very dismal as so many of us believe it to be this morning?" Anne asked in a hushed voice.

"I believe we may have some hope." Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "I have come only to make sure that Mary is doing alright, and I see that your mother had come to her rescue. I am happy to see it and so I will shortly take my leave to return to my friend."

"And what of his behavior last evening," Anne asked.

"He was very distressed, and I tried very hard to convince him that he had been misled, but his heart seems quite broken at this time. I hope as I return to him shortly, to be able to retell the events of last evening and to convince him that he had been quite misled. My worry now lies in the idea that Mary may not accept him if he finds himself in a way to accept her," the Colonel said.

"If they really love each other, as I believe they do, then there can be hope for forgiveness on both side and a chance at happiness, but where there is no trust, as the trust has been betrayed in the past hours I believe it may not happen as swiftly as we all had hoped," Anne said, "I only hope that we can rally Mary's spirits today."

"Anne you are so good to worry about so many," Colonel Fitzwilliam said as he looked down at her.

"And you have been so kind in assisting with this misunderstand," Anne whispered, "I know it is not your place, but how can we thank you enough."

"I only act as you act," the Colonel answered, "we are all but spectators here and so because both Miss. Bennett and Captain Coplin have come to be members of our acquaintance I feel it is my duty to assist them both in whatever way I may. I do not have the money that my cousin processes but at least I can be as good in character as he."

"I admire that very greatly," Anne said.

"As I admire you," Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled.

It had not taken Lady Catherine very long, even as she consoled Miss. Bennett, to notice the interaction between Colonel Fitzwilliam and her daughter. It was clear that they had a remarkably easy manner of speaking to on another, and were genuinely pleased with each others company. For a moment, as a blush rose in Anne's cheeks as they spoke with one another, Lady Catherine knew there had been a change in Anne's feelings, and perhaps the termination of the betrothal to Mr. Darcy was not the end of her world after all.

Soon after his conversation with Anne had ended, Colonel Fitzwilliam took his leave of the party and set out once again for his friend's new estate to tell of all that had passed at Pemberly. He went in hopes of bringing some change to his comrade, and believed that the speedy termination of the great falsehood, that had been told, would be better for reconciliation between Mary and her Captain.

When the Colonel had left, Anne took her seat once again near Mary and spent much of the morning there with her. Jane had been speaking when she rejoined the conversation and Mary seemed to be in a little better spirits than she had been, but Kitty was quite distressed.

"I know how you are feeling, my dear Mary." Jane had said, "For I too have felt this kind of loss. For me, the unexpected departure of my dear Charles made me feel as if my heart would break, and I would never feel content again. I tried, in vain, to convince myself to be content, but it is just too painful."

"We all felt the loss as you did," Mary said, "and we are so happy that it came to be reconciled, but I cannot believe that such a miraculous event can happen twice."

"Oh but you must have hope," Anne said, "The events of yesterday are still very fresh and have been dealt with accordingly. Colonel Fitzwilliam had gone again to his friend to tell of everything that has passed and the eviction of Lydia from this place for her treachery. He cannot be misled any longer. You must hope that he will return to you."

"Anne is very right," Kitty said as she tried to be cheerful, "and I will go to him and beg for his forgiveness for my own treachery. It is the least I can do."

"Kitty, do not make yourself uneasy." Mary said taking her sisters hand, "You were misled as terribly as Captain Coplin was. It is not your fault, and I do not blame you for anything that has happened. Lydia is vile, it is no wonder you were mortified and speechless, in that moment. How could you not be, as a woman of sensible morals? Lydia knew this or else she would have never pulled such an act with you present. You have been used very ill indeed."

"I beg that you do not forgive me so easily," Kitty said.

"You have been punished enough," Mary said.

"I have learned a great lesson," Kitty said, "I see my own faults now."

"Then I believe that good may come from this," Mary said, "although it may be hard to see right now."

"You are a very gentile, sort of woman," Lady Catherine said, "and Pemberly has been working its magic for some time. Perhaps it is still to reveal much to us."

"I am so happy, momma, to see you so much at easy," Anne said as she smiled at her mother.

"I am a foolish old woman, child," Lady Catherine stated, "but we too can learn."

The easiness of Lady Catherine's behaviour and the concern she showed for Mary was a comfort to all of the women who gather. She had started to rally the spirits of the ladies, and her optimism and want to change her self gave a home to the ladies who had come to be with her. It was a comfort to have an aged woman, such as Lady Catherine with them, and though she was used to showing condescension to the young people, today she only showed compassion and understanding.


	28. Anne

Chapter Twenty Eight: Anne

As the afternoon drew near, and the sun became more brilliant in the wood, Anne was able to convince Mary to take a turn in the garden with her. Mary had been in side and quite guarded by all of the ladies of the house who had come to console her and Anne felt it would do her good to get away from all of the reminders of her situation. Mary was ready to obey, and she and Anne departed from the great house, as Georgiana tried to convince the other ladies that it would be better to play cards instead, setting Mary and Anne free of the company.

The walk through the rose gardens was uncommonly quiet, neither woman spoke for quite some time, but it was a comfort, to Mary, to not be alone. She was happy to be away from everyone asking her how she was feeling, but, at the same time, she was feeling lonely and hurt. The truth was clear, Mary was heart broken, and though she tried terribly hard to put on a strong face she wanted to weep. She had never been one for weeping and had believed it a waste of energy and a symbol of weakness but in this time of immense inner turmoil and weakness she saw the value of weeping.

As the tears began to flow from Mary's eyes, Anne did not try to stop them or console her friend. She simply steered them away from the house and gardens and into the orchard that lined one side of the great house. She held tight to Mary's arm and let her weep for she knew that the tears would not be held back when a heart was broken, nor did she expect even strong willed Mary to be able to hold them back and so they walked. Anne handed Mary her handkerchief silently, and Mary took it willingly, and they walked on into the great unknown.

When Mary had her cry, and was feeling like her sorrows would soon melt way, she turned to Anne and smiled.

"You needed that," Anne smiled feeling Mary's fatigue and gratitude.

"I did," Mary said, "but please do not tell anyone."

"It will be our secret," Anne smiled, "I'll not betray your character for a bit of weeping."

"I do not believe in weeping," Mary said, "and yet here I am."

"It is what happens when heart break is to be had," Anne smiled.

"You have known heart break?" Mary asked.

"I have, but I know hope now," Anne smiled, "I believe I know hope because of Pemberly."

"Would you tell me of your heart ache?" Mary asked.

"Have you not heard enough of everyone else's," Anne laughed.

"I suppose I have," Mary smiled weakly, "but I seem to be collecting them today. I'd like to know your."

"Mine is quite simple," Anne smiled, "I have loved one man for a long time, but I have always been betrothed, or so I assumed, to my cousin Mr. Darcy. I am free of that now, and hope that some day the man that I have loved for all of my days will love me in return."

"It seems that the simplest of heart aches are the most sweet." Mary said, "For I now have hope for you, as well, if your mother will allow it."

"I am not afraid now of entering into anything," Anne smiled, "as I am free from Mr. Darcy and so another man may take his place in my mother's esteem one day."

"I hope it is soon, Anne, you cannot be so sweet and so kind to not be, truly, loved for who you are," Mary said.

"Nor can you," Anne said, "Someday everything will work out for all of us."

"I hope so, Anne," Mary sighed.

"You may weep some more if you feel the need. We will just walk deeper into the orchard," Anne said.

"I am quite reconciled to be sensible now," Mary smiled a tired smile, "but I am not against walking a little further today."

As they walked through the cool shade of the orchard, both ladies became more relaxed. Anne had been supporting Mary for a time but with her calmness, so too came a steadiness that Mary had always had but she did not release Anne and they continued on, arm in arm.

Mary, in her youth, had always been a quiet and solitary girl; one who found it hard to make any attachments with people her own age. Since being the eldest of her unmarried sisters she had been thrown into the position of making the acquaintances for herself and Kitty and they had done well but Mary knew that she did not have any truly genuine friends that she loved as dearly as a sister. As they walked together, Mary realized just how remarkable Anne was and had hoped that she would be able to keep the acquaintance with her for Anne had stolen a part of her heart and Mary was grateful to have a friend that knew her moods and could understand her calmness. Together they were remarkably similar in character and nature and were both being forced into an openness that they had never known before. One seemed to welcome it, while the other was hesitant, but they had come a long way together and Mary was thrilled to, finally, know what true friendship was.

As they walked on, the shadows of the orchard changed. Along the path they entered the lane and two riders could be seen coming up quickly from the direction of the village. The ladies stayed to the side of the lane to let the riders pass and did not think anything of it until the men were unusually close and recognizable. It was Colonel Fitzwilliam who dismounted first to greet the ladies and soon Captain Coplin followed.

Mary was unable to meet the Captain's gaze, as they greeted each other, but Anne and the Colonel were quick to carry on the conversation, and bring ease to the situation. Mary felt awkward with the man she had come to love so near after all that had happened but hope filled her soul just knowing that he was there. Soon they had begun to walk together and easy conversation was had by the small party.

"I believe you have become quite and accomplished rider, Miss. Bennett," Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled as Mary walked beside the horse.

"I would not admit to being an accomplished rider, but I do take great joy in it, Colonel." Mary answered.

"Perhaps you would care to ride now, with the Captain, and I will walk on with Miss. Du Bourgh," Colonel Fitzwilliam said as he motioned to hand the reigns to Mary.

"But I cannot," Mary said shyly, "although I would very much enjoy it, I am afraid I cannot use your saddle and retain my propriety," she added.

"That is quite true." Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, "What was I thinking?"

"Have you been riding today, Miss. Bennett." Captain Coplin asked finally breaking his silence.

"No, I have been indisposed this morning," Mary answered.

"I am sorry to hear it," Captain Coplin said, "perhaps once we arrive at Pemberly you may be able to have your horse readied and we may take in some of this afternoon about the estate that is if you are not still indisposed to it."

"It would be delightful, but I feel I may be too weak for it today," Mary said honestly.

"Then may I solicit a short turn in the rose garden," Captain Coplin asked.

Mary glanced at Anne for a quick moment, and Anne smiled back at her. Her heart was all a flutter as they approached the house, "I will grant you your request," Mary answered and shortly there after Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne departed with the horses and left Captain Coplin and Mary Bennett to a private interview.

As they walked toward the stables Anne was silent, but the joy on her face was clearly visible, and it was catching, for the Colonel could not help but smile as well.

"I do not think it will be long now, Anne," Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Neither do I," Anne beamed, "but how did you do it?"

"I scolded him for his weakness of character and told him that if she did not love him she would not be in complete agony over his not having arrived for the interview." Colonel Fitzwilliam stated, "I also told him everything as we had been told the details and of Mrs. Wickham's banishment from Pemberly. Finally, I told him, if that was not proof of his error in judgement then he was a fool."

"You did not," Anne gasped, "that is so cruel."

"And honest," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "as men of the sea, we are taught to be honest, and he was not being honest with himself or with Mary and so he is here to be honest."

"Praise God for that," Anne laughed, "how good you are," she sighed, "I do not think I could be happier then I am now."

"I wish that I could share in your happiness," Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

"Are you not happy for you friend and mine?" Anne asked.

"I only hope that the damage had not been to sever and that they can resolve it," Colonel Fitzwilliam answered, "but there is another matter to be resolved and I fear that it is not in my power to resolve it."

"And what might that be," Anne asked, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"Well, you see, there is this great joy that has come over Pemberly, and everyone seems to be apart of it. Love is all that it can be, in this place, and everyone is taking great joy in all of the love. For one man, love seems a distant land, one that is guarded by a tyrant, and seems quite impossible of changing it," The Colonel said.

"Tyrants can be defeated, if the warriors that face them are strong enough and believe in their cause as strongly as the tyrant believes in theirs," Anne said contemplatively.

"That is a hopeful thought," Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

"But there is something about this gentleman that you are not telling me, is he not a warrior?" Anne asked.

"He is," the Colonel said, "as it pertains to a warrior of our society."

"Is he not in want and deserving of love, Colonel?" Anne asked.

"I suppose that everyone is in want and is deserving of love," the Colonel answered.

"And finally, does this warrior not take into consideration the feelings of the lady that he may be pursuing?" She asked.

"That is the problem," the Colonel said, "the warrior does not know the true feelings that the lady hold for him and so, as he is a simple man and she a great lady, he does not know where to begin."

"Well, if that is the case, then the gentleman should ask the lady her feelings," Anne said, "or else he may never know and love that may pass him by," she said.

"Too true," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "so I suppose then my question would be is the lady free now to love another man, as the one she had been promised to is married to another."

Anne smiled up at the Colonel, "the lady, I believe, had loved another for all of time and her heart ached with the knowledge of her betrothal. I am free now and very grateful to be able to love another."

"Oh Anne," Colonel Fitzwilliam gasped, "I had wanted so badly to save you for so long from the tyranny of Lady Catherine. I have grown to hold you in such high esteem, and I feared so desperately for your health and wellbeing. To see you here and as happy as you have been, even in the wake of your mother's tyranny, I dared to hope a hope that I had long ago given up."

"Your hope has been mine, and mine yours," Anne smiled.

"Should I asked you mother's blessing, or is it yet too soon?" he asked.

"I would have you with or without Lady Catherine's permission," Anne stated.

"Then I am to be the happiest of the men here." Colonel Fitzwilliam stated, great joy in his face, as he lifted Anne into his arms and kissed her.


	29. Forgiveness

Chapter Twenty Nine: Forgiveness

Mary and Captain Coplin walked on oblivious to the immense joy that had come to pass, for it have been by their turmoil that the Colonel and Anne had come together at last, but they were silent and reserved in their own hopes for a happy conclusion. They had both began to hope and at the same time they were afraid to believe that such happiness could come to them as who would forgive such terrible rumors and weakness of character. Both were struggling with what they were to say or how forgiveness would be asked for, but the hope grew as they continued on together.

The path that led through the rose garden was unlike anything that can be described; blooming roses hung from every place, and the soft light that passed through the lovely bushes and multitudes of petals set a soft colourful hush on the space. It smelled of heaven and was as quiet as the end of a song, and Mary walked as if on a cloud. The soft glow of light highlighting her figure and her beauty was heightened by the colour that had been brought to her face. As Captain Coplin watched, Mary became like an angel, sent to lead him, and he followed her in silent longing. They walked together through the garden, and into the center where the sun broke through the pinks and reds, and lit up the fountain that played a soft melody. It was like the soung of the churning of the waves, and the whispers from the sea that had guided him, and taught him for so many years. Mary in that moment was the sea and all that he had loved and cherished while out on the ocean and he had known that one day he would find a love as deep as the sea and that would be the woman that God had blessed for him.

Mary was steady, and Captain Coplin was aware of this. He had seen it early on in the acquaintance that she was a strong thinker and independent in what she liked and did not like. She was always remarkably calm, she did not raise her voice, but when she was displeased she would tell of it. She moved in a truly elegant way and was content to be out doors as well as indoors. She was strong willed and compassionate, but was not soft to errors in people's judgement or character. The Captain felt himself the fool, for he had known all of this before he doubted her character. In this time of quiet contemplation he actually began to see how much he had been affected by the sister who had led him astray. Mary was quiet, calm and collected even in her distress, and he should have known the steadiness of her character would not allow her to do the things that her sister had accused her of. He now felt ashamed and needed to beg Mary for her forgiveness.

Captain Coplin had walked by Mary's side through the path admiring the roses but not speaking until at last he could not help but burst with words, "I must be aloud to beg for your forgiveness, Miss. Bennett, for I am a foolish man," he said as they stopped and Mary turned to look at him, "I have been so misled, blinded by the angry words of another and so weak that I have questioned my own feelings. I am a lowly man begging that you could see it in your heart to forgive my folly."

"We are all to blame in this misunderstanding," Mary said.

"That will not do," Captain Coplin said, "for you were not there and you did not hear the words and react to them as I did. I was a fool to think that such a woman who had been so short of my acquaintance could be telling the truth about a woman whom I had come to hold in the highest of esteem. That I should allow a woman, on whose character I had been warned, sway my mind and my feeling is mortifying. I am not worthy of even speaking to you now."

"Do not talk to me about worthiness, I am a simple woman," Mary said, "I had not come into this county looking to be misleading or to cause any pain in anyone. I did not seek the attentions nor am I in want of money but say that you love me and all will be forgiven for I have fallen in love quite against my own will."

"My love for you is like the sea," Coplin said, "never ending, but my character is flawed and my mind corrupted by the dishonesty that I cannot tell from goodness. You are so much like the sea, so calm and so beautiful. I have seen in your movements and heard in your words the whispers that I had once listened to night and day while I was away from all that I had known. The sea is my guide, and I knew once that I would find a woman as strong and mysterious as the sea. I wish that I was worthy of you, that I may call you my wife, and take you away from the darkness that I have inflicted. Alas, why should you accept me? I am a coward and undeserving."

"You are human, not God, and so flaws are our burden to bare, but only ask me and I will agree." Mary said, tears in her eyes.

"Be my wife, Mary Bennett and I will never mislead you, leave you, or cause you pain ever again."

"I will," Mary smiled, "forever."

"I do not deserve such a warm reception," he said.

"But you do," Mary smiled, "for you loved me when I did not love myself and you found me in my solitude and broke me free of that."

"But I must have it from your lips, dearest Mary, forgive me my sins, please," Byron asked.

"You have my forgiveness, completely and eternally," Mary smiled.

"Praise God," Byron smiled as he held out his arms to Mary.

"But, you must ask permission of my father. It would not be proper and I am, and ever will be a servant of propriety, though some members of my family may not be." Mary said as she fell into his arms.

"I will go to him directly if it pleases you," Byron said.

"We may linger in this secret silence for a little longer." Mary smiled.

Mary and Byron walked together in silence for a long while as they admired the gardens and felt the loving magic that had come over Pemberly. It was time for them to make up for the time they had lost in their happiness by the schemes of another, but soon it would end, and Coplin would go off in search of Mr. Bennett.

When the meeting was had and the blessings given, Captain Coplin found Mary again in the music room close to Lady Catherine and Anne, who also looked radiant, and the news of their engagement was swift to be spread. The secret engagement of Anne and Colonel Fitzwilliam would wait as the anticipated happiness had belonged to Mary for much longer and Anne was not about to take it away from her.

All was forgiven as blame for the mischief was put on Lydia and soon Mrs. Bennett began to dote on the young man who laid claim to her third child. The extent of his wealth was enormously exaggerated by Mrs. Bennett and a tour of the new estate was promised for the coming days. All the joy of Pemberly and its magic had done its work for Miss. Mary Bennett.


	30. Caroline's Compassion

Chapter Thirty: Caroline's Compassion

The news of Mary's engagement spread quickly into the neighbourhood and soon the Stewart's were included in the great joy. The family was invited to Pemberly to dine remarkably early on in the engagement, and so was Mr. Spencer. They had arrived in high spirits, for the spirits of the welcoming party were extraordinarily high, and Mary and Captain Coplin were the center of a vast many praises.

Easy of mind had not come to all in the party and although the truth had been made known and the estates had been tours and plans were in the making, there was still anger that had captivated some of the members of the party. Mr. Spencer had confided in Mr. Stewart the extent of the troubles, but it had not gone past the two gentlemen. So the ladies of the Stewart party knew only what they came to know from the party at Pemberly.

Even with the discomfort and the horrendous tale told, there was much to celebrate, and Mrs. Bennett was ready to take her share of the joyous events. She praised Captain Coplin to the high heavens, and blessed all who came to talk to her and ask her opinions on the happiness of her daughter.

"Oh to have four daughters married, and three so very well settled." Mrs. Bennett cried, holding back her tears, "I had never dreamed of being so blessed, but things always seem to work out, and we are very proud of our girls. Mind you, we are very disappointed in our youngest."

"Mrs. Bennett surely you have been planning these matches, for a great, many years." Angela Stewart said as she listened to Mrs. Bennett, "for is it not the duty of a mother to, always, hold their own daughters in the highest of praises so as to put them in the way of finding very good men?"

"I believe you are right, Miss. Angela," Mrs. Bennett said, "and I have been doing just that for all my days."

"You are a very good mother," Angela smiled.

"Oh I do not deserve such praise, but only look at the wellness of my daughters," Mrs. Bennett cried again, "I hope the same joys will befall you and your sisters as I am sure your mother is doing her duty as well. We are all just humble women doing what God wills."

"Well put, Mrs. Bennett," Angela said and pulled Mrs. Bennett into conversation with her own mother.

Caroline Bingley watched the developing joyfulness from across the room where she, Kitty and Lady Catherine had been seated. She had been particularly interested in watching William and Georgiana, but they were unable to be truly comfortable, with one another, as Mr. Spencer clung to them both, and would not so much as look at Kitty.

Though the news of the misfortunes and Lydia's departure were lightly retold and certain particulars were left out of the conversation as was polite, there were still untended and the lack of forgiveness that plagued the company. For the most part Kitty was certain that some of the party knew all the particulars, and it made things extremely heavy and uncomfortable for her. She knew that Spencer was avoiding her now, and she did not blame him, but she was relieved that things had worked out for the best for Mary. She was supremely glad with the upcoming union of her sister and the Captain. She had come to reconcile herself to the notion of being the last Miss. Bennett. She was also aware that she was, quite possibly, never going to give up that name. At the same time, however, she still felt the sting of Mr. Spencer's word, and the heart ache of knowing he thought so ill of her character.

Caroline watched, and compassion came over her. She could see the sadness in poor Kitty, and knew that even though she had shown a considerable weakness of character, she was not to blame for Lydia's terror. Kitty had done so much to bring a swift resolution to the unhappy events; she was repentant, and had been forgiven by the most important people, those involved, so why should she not be forgiven from others. Caroline believed that she sensed a real weakness in the young Mr. Spencer. He had shown this in his inability to forgive. He had placed such strong judgments on the female constitution, that even now that the events had changed for the better, she was in a mindset to set him straight.

Caroline was also determined to have one last go with the Stewart fortune. Although she knew that Georgiana had become the object of William's affections, and she knew deep down that she did not have a change, but she stood and walked across the room to where William and Georgiana stood. She waited for a moment, as they concluded their conversation with Mr. Spencer, and then set into motion the plan that she had just formulated.

"Mr. Stewart, it is not a truly blessed even that two young people should be so very happy in their current state," Caroline asked as she motioned across the room at Mary and Captain Coplin.

"Indeed, Miss. Bingley, it had been much desired by all of her friends and much of her family, I believe," William said.

"Yes, that is quite true, but it did not come without its troubles," Caroline said, "I suppose you are aware of Kitty's involvement in bringing about a speedy resolution."

"I was not aware," William said as he glanced at his friend.

"Oh she was quite passionate about it. She flew to Mr. Darcy at once, and told him of all that had happened. In passing, she told the good Colonel as well, who went directly to his friend. When asked about it, Lydia blamed everything on poor Kitty, and Kitty condemned Lydia to the point where Lydia actually attacked her sister in a rage." Caroline whispered, "Is that not a most shocking turn of events?"

"Truly it is," William said, "was she injured herself?"

"I believe Mr. Darcy came to her aid but with Lydia's outburst she was condemned and completely blamed for the corruption she had brought to this place," Caroline stated, "some may say Kitty showed a great weakness of character to allow her self to be so affect by Lydia's tyranny, but what can we know about it. I believe that, had I been there I too, I would have been shocked speechless, and I do not know the full extent of the language that vile Mrs. Wickham used, but I am sure that, if not speechless, I would have found myself completely overwhelmed and mortified. I am certain that my countenance would have been so assaulted that I do not know if I would have been capable of what Kitty did, and I am sure I would have been pushed to the point that I would have probably lost all control, and would have fainted there and then."

"I believe it truly was horrific," Georgiana added realizing what Caroline was up to, "I too would have fainted; it is a shock that Kitty was able to keep any of her functions at all."

"I agree with you completely, dear Georgiana, and to come into this place in all that state and to confess it all so soon to Mr. Darcy. What strength that would have taken. Kitty is truly to be commended." Caroline added, "Then, if she had not already done enough, the following morning to beg forgiveness so humbly of the sister she had hurt so deeply. Later still, she requested a moment with the Captain, and do you know, she begged for his forgiveness as well."

"It is quite noble behaviour," Georgiana said, "but why does she look so unhappy now?" she asked.

"I believe she is still very disturbed by the events," Caroline said, "perhaps there is something she is not telling us all."

"Oh perhaps she is too ashamed of her behavior and we are acting so very cruelly to force her into society," Georgiana added.

"Very true, Georgiana, very true indeed," Caroline said as she looked over at Kitty once again, "I think I will solicit a turn in the evening air with Miss. Kitty, to take her away from this gathering," she whispered.

"I think that is a very noble thing that you do," William said.

Caroline curtsied and turned away proud of how she had behaved and the message that she had relayed. She had noticed the change in Mr. Spencer's look. The more they spoke of the change and the courage of Kitty, Caroline became truly confident that her message had been absorbed. She walked across the room and sat down next to Kitty. Kitty turned and looked at Caroline sheepishly and then both ladies stood. Caroline took Kitty's arm, and they left the stuffiness of the sitting room.

"Poor, Kitty, she will never forgive herself, even with all of the forgiveness from those around her," Georgiana said as she watched Caroline leave.

"It is very kind of Miss. Bingley to be showing such compassion to Kitty," William added.

"Indeed, I believe at one time Caroline had quite a prejudice against the Bennett sisters, but even she says that Kitty is drastically changed since the last time she had seen her at Longbourn," Georgiana said.

"And what was she like there?" Spencer asked.

"From what I understand, she was lost in a way as she had always been led about and even though she is the elder she was quite a sheep to Lydia. She had been led around and ridiculed by Lydia for most of their youth, and Lydia seemed to, always, get what she wanted, and Kitty always was the one to be scolded. It cannot have been good for the poor girls self esteem, I dare say, and she was quite unsure, and beet down in her newly discovered independence. Now I have not noticed any of that while she had been here with me, and I believe her to be much altered young lady although she came here very fragile and only by the guidance of a good sort of society has she learned to be calm. I would have to say she is showing an extreme change and great strength of character now that she is here and facing such obstacles," Georgiana stated.

"She had always seemed very steady and cheerful to me, if not a bit quiet and she seems to ask for guidance," William said.

"Because she has never known how to work on her own," Georgiana stated, "and once Lydia was here Kitty tried very hard to be rid of her, but she was always following Kitty, as if she were trying to gain control again."

"So she was not following Lydia as she was apt to do?" Spencer asked.

"Oh no, in fact, she was quite distressed by Lydia's attention," Georgiana said, "and this made Lydia exceedingly jealous for Kitty was now leading and Lydia was not getting her way."

"I was not comfortable with Mrs. Wickham when I first met her. She seemed to flirt far too much," William said.

"She did not get on well here." Georgiana admitted, "It was not that we did not try to make her feel welcome. She simply always had to get her way and was looking to cause problems. She was not the sort of person to be introduced into our social sphere."

"And now she has been sent back to her own home," William stated.

"Yes, it is sad that it had to happen as it did, but I suppose that we are lucky here to have so much land, and she probably screamed herself horse before they even reached the village. So I do not believe my brother will be charged with any indecency." Georgiana said.

"She left screaming?" Spencer asked in shock.

"Oh yes, like a mad woman," Georgiana said, "it woke the whole house. I dare say not one of us slept that night in anticipation of the next morning to learn what had happened."

"She left the very same night?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, all by Kitty's doing, I believe. She came directly to the house and confessed, like I said, and Kitty was thrown into hysterics. Not even Mrs. Bennett would stand up for her," Georgiana said watching the change in Mr. Spencer.

"And has kitty said why she felt compelled to tell everyone of the wrong doing?" he asked.

"I believe it is because she witnessed it and felt completely guilty at her lack of action to stop it. Even so, what lady of breading would know how to react to such a situation? Things like that do not happen in polite society, and so we are not taught how to deal with tyranny." Georgiana said, "Kitty's conscience was with her, however, and she was able to tell all that had happened when she was mentally capable of functioning again."

With that Walter Spencer excused himself, lingered for a moment in the company and then disappeared in the direction in which Kitty and Caroline had departed.

Georgiana smiled to herself as she placed her tea cup down and took up a seat on the sofa.

"You seem very pleased with yourself," William said as he sat down beside her.

"Do you not think that Mr. Spencer has gone off to find Kitty, to make right what he had said? He was quite abrupt and judgmental the other day." Georgiana said, "You know as well as I do that he came upon poor Kitty in her fragile state, and he condemned her in the same breath. He quite broke her heart, and I know that it was because of his scolding that Kitty came in such a state, and revealed all that had happened. It did not help much that she had fainted herself and had remained most of the day in the woods unprotected and so very threatened by Mrs. Wickem. When she was the master of her own mind, once again, she knew what she had to do, and she did it."

"You knew of his behavior?" William asked.

"Oh yes, most of the ladies of Pemberly know," Georgiana laughed, "and Caroline was determined to make it right. I am very pleased with her."

"She is a good woman after all," William said.

"Indeed, she is, she is just in want of someone of her own," Georgiana said, "and is not everyone deserving of that?"

"Yes, I will agree that that is true," William smiled.

"Now let us wait and see what happens with Kitty and Mr. Spencer," Georgiana smiled, "I have high hopes for them as well," she added with a smile.

"I hope you are right," William said, "for Walter has been beside himself for days now. I think he regrets the tone in which he had taken with her."

"And so he should," Georgiana said.

"I agree," William answered.

Following their conversation Georgiana and William fell into watching the ongoing gayeties for Mary and Captain Coplin. It seemed like everything certainly was going to work out.


	31. Kitty is Content

Chapter Thirty One: Kitty is Content

Kitty and Caroline walked through the halls of the magnificent house and found their way to the back where the kitchen garden opened up to a large marble patio that over looked the orchard. Caroline could feel the distress in Kitty with every movement and a great sadness came to her heart.

"Miss. Bingley, may I ask you something?" Kitty asked after a long silence.

"You may," Caroline answered.

"What is it to be really true to ones character?" Kitty asked.

"I believe it is when you do what your heart tells you." Caroline said, "I also believe that you have acted very true to your character, and I do not think you should let anyone believe you have done otherwise. People in this world are corrupt, as we all know, and sometimes we can be that way ourselves as I have shown you with my very own behavior, but to do what it take to make things right takes a lot of courage and a lot of strength."

"I thank you for being so kind," Kitty said, "but I have been foolish and very cruelly used. I want to be happy for my sister and for the happy resolution that had occurred, but my heart is aching, and I doubt more then ever what I know to be right. Am I as wicked as Lydia?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Caroline said as she stopped and spun to look Kitty in the eyes, "You will never be like Lydia, and no one should compare you to her. Do not let anyone make you feel inferior by comparing you to that woman. Do not let your self esteem become any less then it is, for you are a brave woman for doing what you have done."

"But I will be compared to her," Kitty said tears in her eyes, "because the people of Meryton believe me to be just as she is as we were once so close. If Lydia's reputation falls into this county, how I am not to be affected by it?"

"Because you will have far more people telling of your goodness in that county, I for one vow to do so if ever I hear that you are compared to Lydia," Caroline said.

"Thank you," Kitty said.

"You're welcome." Caroline smiled as they sat down together, "May I say, if there was a certain gentleman who has accused you of such things, and will not forgive you as other have, then he is a fool. There must be someone else in this world for you, although, it may not feel like it right now."

"I hope you are right," Kitty sighed.

The silence fell between them again as the stars shone brightly in the sky above them. The night was warm, as summer night often are, and sounds from the river and the forest played light a symphony in the darkness.

Caroline had once longed for this to be her own but now she realized that there were other things for her in the world. If she could not find the man, that would treat her as she deserved, then she would die an old maid. She learned, however about her own behaviour and she vowed that she would stop treating others in a condescending and unladylike manner, as it only gave her a reputation of being unladylike. She wanted to set the example now, for those that came into her acquaintance. She hoped that in her moment of compassion she had given Kitty the courage to be strong but even more she hoped that she was able to give enough information to Mr. Spencer to make him see that Kitty was not as corrupted as he believed her to be.

As the two ladies rose to return to the gathering, Kitty noticed a figure coming across the garden. He arrived quickly, and her heart sank again. His face was stern and severe, for a moment, and Kitty was ready for another scolding, but as he approached his looks changed and he addressed Caroline.

"Miss. Bingley, Miss. Darcy has sent me in search of you. She wishes a word with you, Miss. Bingley." Walter said as he bowed to Caroline and Kitty.

"I will go directly," Caroline said and left.

Kitty stood for a moment dumbfounded by the situation at hand. She had been in the young man's company before, and had been alone with him, but she did not know what to do now. She was nervous and could not look him in the eyes and after a long silence she wished she had returned to the house with Caroline as the young man stared at her.

"Is it true that you told them everything," he asked after being silent.

"Yes, everything," Kitty confessed.

"And you have been forgiven," he asked.

"To my face they say I am forgiven but I know I should not be," Kitty answered.

"And why should you not if everything has come to such a happy conclusion?" he asked.

"Because of my weakness of character," Kitty said.

"But, from what I understand, you showed great strength of character by your revelations. I even believe that I should be making apologies to you for the way I treated you," he said.

"What did you say that was not the truth?" Kitty asked, "I should have been more bold, in the face of such an attack on my family and my own character, but I was not."

"But you did act, and I reacted far too hastily." Walter said, "I did not stop to think of how it would have affected you, and then I scolded you most cruelly. I did nothing, myself, to stand up for your honor or Mary's honor, having known you both far longer then I have been acquainted with Mrs. Wickham."

"Well, it does not matter now." Kitty said, "The affair is ended. Mrs. Wickham has been sent away and condemned for her treachery. She is to be far worse off then she believes herself and she had better hope, that her husband makes a name for him self, to regain some honor for their family. If not, I fear that Lydia will die a destitute and nameless woman."

"And you can still have compassion for her after what she had done?" he asked.

"She ism and always will be, my sister, Mr. Spencer." Kitty said, "How can I not have compassion on her? To think, that because I showed strength of character, she is being punished by being violently thrown from this place, and my father threatens to cut back on her monthly allowance. Not even my mother will show her compassion. She does not deserve it for the terrible damage she had done, but I do not wish to see her die."

"You think too literally," Walter said, "do you really believe that your father, or Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and now even Captain Coplin, with their multitudes of wealth will let a woman starve to death? Even for my sake, knowing she is your sister and that you care for her, do you believe that I would let her perish?"

"I can only pray that they do not," Kitty said, "and that is very kind of you, sir."

"My dear Miss. Bennett, you are nearly twenty years of age and yet you are still so very young in the ways of life. I did not know how very troubled and confused you were, and I know now that I should have never assumed the strength that you would have needed to stand up to Lydia, as I had demanded as proper. I have used you very ill myself and beg that you forgive my ignorance as to your situation. I have been made aware, by you and your friends, as to the troubles of your naïveté's. Please, I hope you do not take offence by anything that I am saying to you. I am simply telling you the truth of my observations, and I feel for you very deeply. I have been a tyrant myself and do not deserve your forgiveness for my cruel words and my uneducated assumptions. Please, I beg you to forgive me," Walter asked.

"If it is what you wish, then I forgive you," Kitty said, "but I wish only that I could be stronger in character to prove to you that I can be and that I am trying to be good. I wish to go back and end all that happened there so as to not sully my character in your eyes."

"My opinion of you has been greatly changed," Walter said, "I will admit that to you now, but it was not by your action, but rather the actions of your friends and the people that speak so highly of you. I know now that I was too quick to judge you when I should have consoled you in your time of need and had I done so perhaps you would have been given the courage that you so desperately wanted on that afternoon in the woods. Perhaps I too was completely mortified and that is why I reacted in such a way but at the same time I hid from the affair and only voiced my opinion when you were alone and vulnerable. I should have put Mrs. Wickem in her place as I demanded of you, but I did not, and so, I too show great weakness of character. Perhaps had I reacted differently we would have put an end to Lydia's tyranny together, and Mary and Captain Coplin would have never had to go without each other or doubt each other, as they did. I must take some blame."

"Life seems full of what ifs," Kitty sighed, "what if I had not followed Lydia like a kitten in my younger days? What if I had been braver and stood up to her here? What if I had been true to myself and not so unsure of everything? If I have learned anything, it is that I am still learning and need guidance for my guide in my younger years was a poor choice and now I must pay for my ignorance by the association to her."

"You will some day make a name for yourself, and I believe it has started right here." Walter said, "I am very proud of how I hear you have handled the past few days. I can only think about errors in my own judgement, and now my character is painted for you; in a very negative light."

"Oh no," Kitty said, "I hold you and your opinion in very high esteem. If it were not for you, I would not have had the courage to speak up, in the first place, and I am glad that I did. For now, everyone is content and very pleased that things were resolved so quickly."

"And I hold you in very high esteem as well," Walter said as he took Kitty's hand, "I have been attentive to you, as I believed I ought to be and all the wile I have told you of my future plans. Never had I asked about yours but as our acquaintance grew I began to believe that you would always be apart of my future. That evening in the woods I felt myself betrayed by the woman that I had come to love, without truly knowing her character. I have not been long in this world, but I have had more experiences then you, and I failed to see that. I thought only of myself and not of you. As I sat, for these past days and pondered your character I had to look seriously at my own and I found the flaws in it. I am a selfish man, and although I am entitled to a great fortune, and have started on the path of procuring my own, I did not think outside of my life. I did not think of you, and what you may dream of."

"My dreams are inconsequential when compared to yours," Kitty said blushing.

"But they cannot be if I wish to be happy with you and that is the problem, I want to be happy but how could you ever be happy with a man like me? I am a man who thinks of only himself and how his life is to be affected."

"A wife thinks only of her husband and her family. It is what we are bread to believe and understand. It is not our place to make a fortune in the world but to carry on the lines of our husbands noble names," Kitty said, "that is what I want in life and if it mean following my husband to the farthest reaches of the world or settling somewhere within the commonwealth then I will do it. I have always known, as I was born into a poor family that I was bound to have a hard life. Since my sisters have married so well, my prospects have improved, but I always knew, and believed, that it was my duty to be a good wife. I am bound, by duty, to have children and be obedient to my husband, or perhaps, it is my duty to be an old maid, and live to educate the children of my sisters. If I ever wished for adventure, I did not expect it to be as grand, as a voyage across the ocean, but rather a trip into the country. I do not know the world, but I do not really need to know it when I know where my place is in society."

"You look into the unknown so bravely, Miss. Catherine," Walter smiled.

"It is not the unknown when ones husband is guiding the way," Kitty said, "I am just afraid that men of statues do not want silly wives, and I have proved myself very silly indeed and persuaded generally into the wrong things. I need to learn to be sensible as my father has often told me."

"I believe you to be very sensible, and you will be a brilliant wife, someday, or tutor," Walter said, "but I must wonders, Is that really all that you want out of life?"

"I want to be loved," Kitty said, "that is really all I want. If it means not having children, or not being rich, or not living near my family, then that is alright, but I must have love."

"That is quite a noble wish," Walter said, "and I wish I would have asked you sooner so that I may have been able to plan that into my life, but I feel like love came quite out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere, how?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, as I have said, I have fallen in love with you, and if I must wait, I will wait for you to love me too." Walter said.

"You love me," Kitty asked, shocked by the turn of the conversation.

"I do," he answered.

"I cannot believe it," Kitty said as tears rose up in her eyes, "how?"

"I do not know," he laughed, "but I do, dearest Catherine."

"How can I be so lucky?" she asked as she fell into his arms, "How can you not see me as a foolish little girl, but love me despite my flaws?"

"How can I be so lucky?" he asked as he whispered into her ear, "As you have forgiven my judgement on you, and still can say that you love me too? Should I go to you father?" he asked.

"It is what is right, but what of your plans?" she asked.

"We'll rewrite them together," he said as the stars shone above them.

The happiness of Pemberly came over them both, and the awkwardness was lost to the magic and the love that had bloomed with the summer flowers and twinkled in the night stars.


	32. Hope for Caroline Bingley

Chapter Thirty Two: Hope for Caroline Bingley

The mood at Pemberly was exceedingly light as the evening came to a close. Walter and Kitty had returned to the gathering in high spirits and yet quite calm and subdued until Walter left in pursuit of Mr. Bennett who had a desire to retire. She was watched in her anxious anticipation by some of the people that had gathered but for the most part the attention remained on Mary and Captain Coplin. When Walter returned, however, with the news of her father's blessings, Kitty moved across the room and whispered into her mother's ear. Mrs. Bennett did not hear her right away but followed Kitty to where Walter sat and then a shriek broke the calm chatter of the assembled party.

"What in God's name is going on?" Lady Catherine asked as she spun around startled by the noise.

"Oh my dear, dear Kitty, how happy I am for you," Mrs. Bennett cried and kissed her daughters cheeks.

"What is going on momma," Elizabeth asked as she came to where Kitty and Walter had gathered with Mrs. Bennett.

"Why Kitty is engaged to Mr. Spencer," Mrs. Bennett shrieked, "were you not aware of this, Lizzy, did you not have an inkling as to their attachment?"

"No, indeed, I did not think their attachment so strongly formed," Elizabeth said a pleasant smile on her face, "what a great surprised Kitty, congratulations!"

"Engaged," Georgiana cried as she came to her friend, "when?"

"Just now," Kitty smiled, "as Caroline had left us in the garden together."

"Caroline, did you know?" Georgiana asked.

"I had an inkling." Caroline laughed, "Everyone was so very busy with Mary and Captain Coplin to notice the subtleties of the relationship between Kitty and Mr. Spencer. I dare say there was some knowledge of it."

"There was indeed a hope," Elizabeth said, "but I had not completely given into the idea."

"Five daughter married," Mr. Bennett sobbed, "how God has blessed us!"

"How wonderful it is," Jane said coming into the gathering, "that there should be so much happiness for us all."

The liveliness picked up again with the surprise that had been revealed and Darcy watched in sheer pride at the joy that had taken over his home. Everything seemed to be working out so, remarkably well, and yet there had been the possibility for some truly enormous disasters. Even Lady Catherine had become quite fond of the Bennett ladies, and was immensely pleased to see them so merry. He also noticed the joy in the eyes of Caroline Bingley. She had a hand in bringing the two young people together, and she was proud of herself for doing so. William wondered if she had done it purely for them or if there were other motifs for her.

William Stewart had wondered the same thing, at the sudden change in Caroline Bingley, but he vow to put his suspicions aside, and congratulate her on her attempts at reunited Kitty and Walter. He had known of his friends desires as they developed for the young Miss. Bennett and now to see his happiness he was grateful to Caroline for her involvement because he had wanted to do something to put them in the way of forgiving each other but did not know how to do it.

"I must say, Miss. Bingley that you have done very well," William said as he stood by her side.

"It needed to be done," Caroline smiled, "and now I am wondering who else I can play matchmaker with."

"It is a dangerous profession," William laughed.

"It can be, perhaps, when one is trying to make matches for ones self, but if you are looking very carefully, you can see the changes in people." Caroline said, "For example, I would be very surprised if Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne du Bourgh were not seriously involved, if not attached, to one another. Look at how their manners have changed towards one another."

William watched them for a moment and saw what Caroline was talking about, but there was a hesitance in their actions. Perhaps they realized that they were being too affectionate or would give up their secret. "I believe there may be a secret between them." William whispered.

"Indeed, I wondered that as well, but we cannot press the matter," Caroline said.

"What of the others in this room?" He asked.

"Your sisters are entirely unattached at this time. They have give all the eligible men up to their friends," Caroline stated, "and as for you, I believe very soon shall be engaged, if not betrothed to a young lady of great fortune. Now, now, do not look so shocked. I did at one point have a pull toward you, but I saw, very early on, that your heart belongs to another. I believe she would receive you attention very gladly."

"But she is not yet out," William whispered, "Mr. Darcy would be enraged."

"That is why I said betrothed." Caroline laughed, "You would wait for her would you not?"

"Yes," William answered as he glance fell on Georgiana again.

"Then I suggest you speak with Mr. Darcy on the subject, for he has been watching you and his sister very closely for some time now. Although, I know he will not give her up easily, he seems quite content with you." Caroline said, "I would also suggest that you be quick about it, before some other woman comes into the county to try and snatch you away from our dear Georgiana."

"You have come to be quite the scholar in human behaviour, but I must wonder, have you given up on yourself?" William asked.

"For now, I have no prospects but I hope that perhaps the invitation to Kent and a time at Rosings may put me in line for something," Caroline said.

"Or perhaps, if you stay in the county a while longer, I will be able to introduce you to a gentleman that I have had the great pleasure of being acquainted with. He is a man of trade, with a very large fortune and comes to visit in the fall. He is a widower, and I happen to know that he is very much looking to take a second wife as his first died very young, and left him without an heir." William said.

"Trade you say?" Caroline asked.

"Is there a problem with trade?" he asked.

"It is very new money," Caroline stated.

"And it is how I made my own fortune; I do not live off the estate, Miss. Bingley, but I have made my own fortune which had added greatly to the inheritance and what I may be able to entitle away," William stated.

"I believe I may come to be very interested in trade," Caroline stated after a moment of thought.

William laughed, and Caroline smiled at him, but that was the ends of any attempts that Caroline Bingley would make on behalf of the Stewart fortune.


	33. The Third Great Joy

Chapter Thirty Three: The Third Great Joy

Great joy had come to the Bennett family. It had not taken long; a summer spent at Pemberly and the involvement of a few eligible young gentlemen and the prayers of one Mrs. Bennett had been answered. The atmosphere and the mood of the gathered company of Pemberly had changed so drastically. From the time Kitty and Mary had arrived, to the final guests that would round off the party, as promised, joy and happiness were what they found while in Derbyshire.

Even Lady Catherine seemed to be contented, as of lately, and even spoke with kindness to Elizabeth, as the end of her stay began to draw near.

"I will admit, Mrs. Darcy, that I have enjoyed part of my stay here." Lady Catherine said one afternoon as the ladies sat in the drawing room, and the men had gone in search of some of the summer's first game. "You have a very easy manner about you, and I have enjoyed the acquaintances that I have come to know here."

"I am happy to hear it Lady Catherine," Elizabeth smiled.

"I am nearly reconciled to the change in my plans, though I still say Anne should have been mistress here, but I have never seen my nephew so filled with pride and so easy within his home before, so there must be some good to having you here," Lady Catherine said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth laughed.

"And your sisters are quite lovely young ladies, and have obtained for themselves well enough gentlemen," Lady Catherine said.

"I am very pleased with the developments myself," Elizabeth said.

"And Mrs. and Mr. Bingley are quite jolly young people and are very much in love," Lady Catherine said.

"Yes, they are," Elizabeth smiled.

"Georgiana has blossomed. She is calm, accomplished, well spoken, lively, beautiful and quite charming, and she seems so happy to be here with you. She speaks very highly of you, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Catherine said.

"She is a joy," Elizabeth nodded, "and I have come to love her quite as my very own sister."

"So then you are quite content with yourself and your marriage?" Lady Catherine asked.

"I could not be happier." Elizabeth smiled.

"Then I have one final thing to ask you, before I am completely made easy by this situation," Lady Catherine said.

"I will answer any question as truthfully as I can," Elizabeth said.

"You then plan to bring into this world and heir for the Darcy fortune," Lady Catherine asked.

"I do," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well good," Lady Catherine said, "I will visit you, and bring my blessings to the child."

"I thank you," Elizabeth said.

"And you have my blessings on this marriage," Lady Catherine said.

"You do us a great honor, my lady," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, yes," Lady Catherine said turning away, "you are family after all."

Elizabeth tried, with all her might, to hold back her laughter, but had to excused herself. She left the assembly just in time, for her giggles could not be held.

Mr. Darcy happened to be crossing the hall at the very same moment, his booty muddy from the field and his hat under his arm.

"What can be so funny?" he asked with a great grin on his face.

"I have just received a great joy," Elizabeth giggled.

"And what can that be?" he asked again.

"Lady Catherine has blessed out marriage and has commissioned an heir to the Darcy fortune," she said and giggled again.

"You must be joking?" Darcy laughed.

"I am in earnest," Elizabeth said, "and she vows to pay her respects when the first child is born."

"You can not be serious," Darcy said as she stared in shock.

"No I am very serious; it is a cruel turn of events when you cannot believe me when I speak of your relations. She had even called me family and told me she is quite reconciled to our situation," Elizabeth said.

"What is this world coming too?" Darcy gasped.

"I cannot say!" Elizabeth giggled as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Perhaps it is time for another little announcement," Darcy smiled.

"I wish to wait, just a little longer for I believe something else, very spectacular is about to happen," Elizabeth said.

"And what is that," he asked.

"I believe we are in a way to be congratulating another couple very soon," Elizabeth smiled.

"You mean Charles and Jane?" he asked.

"No, colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne Du Bourghe," Elizabeth said.

"What," Darcy gasped.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth smiled, "Call it intuition, but I believe Lady Catherine is in for a great surprise."

"What on earth has come over this place," Darcy asked.

"Love," Elizabeth smiled, "I believe it may be contagious," she said and kissed her husband.

"You cannot be serious on this," Darcy laughed, "are you sure it was not a dream. How can you say such a thing about the Colonel? He has never said anything to me about Anne."

"But he has always been around her, and very attentive to her, has he not?" Elizabeth asked, "Even when you were said to be betrothed, but at that time Lady Catherine cared more for your business and left Anne's enjoyment to another man. How could she not have fallen in love?" she asked.

"You're reasoning is quite sound, my love," Darcy stated, "and I shall watch them very carefully to see if I can see this change you speak of. I believe that it is just so much to take in."

"Yes, I agree, three engagements, Lady Catherine's blessing and a baby," Elizabeth smiled, "it should be illegal to be this content, should it not?"

"Not for you, my love, for you deserve all of the happiness in the world," he said.

"And you, my love," Elizabeth smiled.

They stood together in the hall for a long while in an eternal embrace. Everything had come to a joyous conclusion, or so it seems to have thus far. Elizabeth could not have dreamed of such happiness. Darcy's joy, with his current estate and his future prospect, were a marvel even to him.


	34. Lady Catherine's Blessing

Chapter Thirty Four: Lady Catherine's Blessing

Anne had heard her mother's every word and was shocked and immensely pleased to hear them. Lady Catherine had, at last, come to her senses, and had shown compassion for the ladies and gentlemen that had come into her acquaintance. Now there was a new hope for Anne and her beloved Colonel. She decided at once that it would be time, whether the Colonel had come to ask or not, and so Anne stood and went to her mother's side.

"Would you not care to take a turn in the lane this morning, Madame, it is a beautiful day," Anne said.

"It has been quite some time since you and I have taken a turn together," Lady Catherine said as she too stood and excused herself from the party.

Georgiana, Mary and Kitty watched as Anne and her mother left the room, and they all turned quickly to the window. Jane and Caroline were with them but were shocked by the actions of the young ladies.

"Ladies, it is not polite to eavesdrop," Caroline said from where she sat and worked on her needle point.

"But Caroline this could be it," Georgiana smiled.

"I believe you are right, dear Georgiana, but it is still not polite to be going all in this state to watch Anne and Lady Catherine," Caroline laughed.

"What could be happening," Jane asked as she could not catch on to the conversation at hand.

"We believe that Anne will be asking her mothers permission to marry Colonel Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said.

"Another engagement," Jane asked.

"Oh yes," Caroline smiled, "but there are speculations among us," she added.

"Some of us believe that the engagement has not yet taken place," Kitty stated.

"And others believe that it has happened in secret or the two would not be so very happy with each other and are only waiting for the blessings on the union from Lady Catherine," Mary said.

"Either way, we believe that they are quite in love and have been for some time but only now has it been within their power to act on it," Caroline said.

"Isn't it romantic," Georgiana swooned.

"Indeed it is, but for how long can they have had a feeling for one another when Darcy had been the object of Lady Catherine for so very long," Jane asked.

"We believe that Darcy has only ever been the object for Lady Catherine and not her daughter," Mary smiled.

"It is true, and my brother would not go into Kent without the Colonel. So on every visit they made, Anne would have been in contact with both of them, and as my brother was indifferent to the idea of marrying her, Colonel Fitzwilliam was left to entertain her much of the time. It also makes sense as Lady Catherine quite kept my brother and his business very close to her heart and talk of nothing else when they were together. In a way I believe she arranged this union without even thinking as she concentrated so completely on my brother and he was not left to concentrate on Anne," Georgiana said.

"It was very good of him to bring a companion along to Kent," Jane smiled.

"Indeed, but it would have caused some terrible heart ache." Caroline said, "Could you not imagine falling in love with one man, and always being told that you would have to marry the other? It would have been dreadful."

"Yes, I see your point, poor Anne," Jane said.

"It is a good match as well," Mary said thoughtfully, "Colonel Fitzwilliam is in need of a fortune as the second son and Anne is in want of independence and love. Lady Catherine wants to keep her money within her own family. It would seem to work out on all avenues," she said.

"I would agree with you completely," Caroline smiled.

"So are we to act surprised when the news comes, or are we to tell her that we expected nothing less," Kitty asked.

"I think surprised will do well for Anne," Mary said.

"And we will be very surprised when the announcement is made, even if we did always know," Georgiana laughed.

"That is very true," Caroline smiled.

Out in the garden, Anne had been silent for some time, but soon broke the silence with praise of her mother's behavior, and joy for her acceptance of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam.

"Yes, I had to come around," Lady Catherine sighed, "even though I am very disappointed. Elizabeth is not the girl I thought she was and Fitzwilliam is so very happy and would give the world to her."

"And I would not have made him happy momma," Anne said.

"You would have done your best," Lady Catherine said.

"But I would not have been happy myself, you must know that." Anne said.

"Happiness in marriage happens by chance and with work, but to form a good marriage that is beneficial to both involved, then that is what should be desirable," Lady Catherine stated.

"Perhaps I could have learned to love Mr. Darcy as I ought, but it would have been very difficult, for I have loved another." Anne said.

"You have not, what are you saying?" Lady Catherine asked as she grew angry.

"I have, and I do love another, and you cannot change my mind on it." Anne said.

"Who, may I ask is this man you claim to love?" Lady Catherine asked.

"It is Colonel Fitzwilliam, and I have loved him for quite some time." Anne said, "He was always attentive and kind when your business drew you to Mr. Darcy. He may not be rich, but he is a gentleman." she added.

"But of course he is a gentleman," Lady Catherine said, "he is our relation."

"Before he was quite one of your favorite men." Anne said, "You'd ask him for council, he was lively and attentive, and always very happy to be with us."

"As is right in a nephew," Lady Catherine said.

"So then what can you have against a match such as this, for I am worth more then he could ever want, with or without his own fortune, and he is a most favorite nephew of yours? He had never gone against your will, and consoled you in your time of trial. Why can you not see him as the man of my future, why?" Anne asked.

"He has not come to me and asked," Lady Catherine said.

"I am asking," Anne said.

"I have not seen any indications, on his part, that such a union would be formed," Lady Catherine said, "perhaps I may have seen something on your part, however."

"I assure you that there is affection on his side, and you were too busy, being angry with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, to have noticed our intimacy. I do not blame you, as you are always too busy with other affairs. I ask you now to come to realize my own feelings and ambitions." Anne said feeling dejected.

"Then you are telling me that you really love him," Lady Catherine asked.

"I am," Anne answered.

"And that he loves you?" she asked.

"He does," Anne answered.

"Has he made you an offered? Am I to expect him to come asking for my permission? I would not deny him and my blessings are yours." Lady Catherine said.

"Yes, he has and he will when I tell him that I too have spoken with you on the subject," Anne answered.

"Then I must give my blessings to you, for I must have you as happy as your cousins," Lady Catherine said.

"Really, momma, are you in earnest?" Anne asked.

"I am." Lady Catherine said, "I had not put thought into another, but I knew I would have to do so. Thinking on the subject now, who better but the Colonel to be your husband and to be the heir to our fortune? He will do well, and will have the guidance of myself and his very honorable cousins the Darcy's. No I think you have chosen quite wisely, my dear, and I should have noticed it sooner."

"It could have put an end to all of this," Anne sighed.

"Indeed, and I could have given my blessings to the Darcy's as freely and happily as I ought to have done," Lady Catherine said, "I have been an old fool these past years and only now am I learning from what a folly of have produced."

"Then you are reconciled to be happy with the situation?" Anne asked.

"Completely," Lady Catherine said, "now go to your gentleman and send him to me. He will have my blessings and the joy of Pemberly will be with you tonight."

"Thank you momma," Anne said happily and ran off into the house to find the Colonel.

Lady Catherine strolled alone for a long while as she pondered the prospects. She had noticed that attentions of the Colonel and the intimacy that the two had been trying to hide and she laughed to herself at the disruption it must have caused them both but she had give her blessings to her daughter and given them most freely, for she had come to realize that Anne, as much as anyone else, deserved to be happy.


	35. Georgiana's Betrothal

Chapter Thirty Five: Georgiana's Betrothal

At seventeen, with all the excitement and love bursting all around her, Georgiana could not help but be filled with the same joy. She had come to see young people fall in love, attach themselves to one another and their joy spread to all those that shared in it. She was so intensely pleased for her beloved sisters who had come to stay with them, and she had learned to love them most dearly. She knew the horrors of society and what corruption could do and saw how not to behave in society. She had been shocked and appalled and yet everything seemed to be working itself out under the watchful eye of her brother.

Mr. Darcy had always been an organized man. He worked hard to keep order and buy order happiness had come to him. He was also human, and had made his own mistakes, and learned from them. If his mistakes had caused chaos, he had found a way to solve them, and had set his life in order, and that of others as best as he could. He learned the evils of pride and conceit but at the same time he became more proud of what he had become. Honesty and compassion had become his saving grace, and with it came the love that he had always wished for, but he could not be perfectly content until he knew that his sister was well established.

Georgiana had been his charge for many years. She was by far his junior, and he raised her more like a daughter than a sister, but soon the time would come for life and the evils that it possessed to come out and attack her. Many knew of the young Miss Darcy, and the fortune she was worth, and he feared that there were already men that would lay claims to that fortune. It had already happened once, and he feared with every waking moment that it would happen again.

William Stewart, a gentleman's son and a gentleman himself had been remarkably attentive to Georgiana and she had been extremely receptive to his attention, but Darcy could not tell if the connection would be strong enough to form and agreement. He wanted tremendously to make Georgiana happy, as he knew her feelings for the young man, but he wished for them to wait for a time when Georgiana was old enough and then he would gladly allow the union to progress but he was not sure of William's feelings for her. He believed him attentive and very gentlemanly, but was there a true connection?

Darcy's prayers had been answered as the young man himself came to converse with him on the day after the announcement of Kitty's engagement. They met in private in the proper study Darcy had fashioned for himself and there the arrangements were made so long as they had the agreement of Georgiana. Darcy had vowed never to put into action the same laws that had been inflicted on him when his mother and Lady Catherine had decided to connect Anne with him self, but he wanted to be sure of Georgiana's happiness.

"You are quite sure that an attachment formed in this way is desirable to you," Darcy asked as William sat across from him.

"I will wait as long as you see fit," William said, "she is young and so am I, but I ask that you allow the courtship between us to continue."

"I have no objections to such a courtship and feel that it would be beneficial to Miss. Darcy. To be betrothed to a young man of your character, at the time of her coming out, would facilitate and protect her from the villainous attacks of those who are less worthy. My biggest fears are the men of society coming after her, but I feel that with a contract between the two of you, she may be protected, not only by me but you and your family when her coming out occurs." Darcy said.

"I see it as my duty to protect her," William said.

"Then I would gladly form the contract if Georgiana is in agreement," Darcy said.

Georgiana was summoned to the study where she found William and her brother in conversation. Her heart leapt to see the two gentlemen and for a moment she dared to hope what may become of this meeting. She was asked to take a seat, as if in business her self, next to William and the conversation began again.

"My dear sister, you know as well as I that evil lie outside of my protection and that in a year you will make you debut in society," Darcy said.

"I do," Georgiana said.

"And you know of my greatest fears for you," Darcy said, "I do not pretend to think that Mr. Wickem was the one and only isolated event in our lives but know that there are many men in society as corrupt and vile as he and who see you, not for your accomplishment or beauty, but rather your thirty thousand pounds."

"Sadly, the wealthy are dwarfed by the poor," Georgiana stated, "and a good match is hard to form under the best of circumstances."

"Too true," Darcy stated, "but I have here, a gentleman who is in want of your well being. He states that he is in love and that he will wait and guide you into society, as well as give to you the protection that you will need to be easy and well received. Mr. Stewart wishes to form a contract with the great house of Darcy, and solicits you as his future bride."

Georgiana blushed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Now, I am not about to form such a betrothal without your consent and I want you to understand the full extent of the contract before I get your answered," Darcy said.

"I will hear your proposal," Georgiana said softly.

"Mr. Stewart proposes that upon the arrival of your nineteenth birthday, after one year of you presentation into society, if you can still honestly commit to a marriage he would be honored to take you into his home and make you his wife. Until that time, he wishes to act as your companion and guide, with the title of betrothed, to allow an easy transition into society and protection once you are out. This would mean he would be present with us at your coming out and would be your escort into society to stem the attentions of those seeking only your money. If, when you are nineteen, you come to me and say that you have come to love another then you will be released from the contract and will be set to follow your own path. If you will have Mr. Stewart, then I will relinquish my guardianship and bless the union." Darcy stated, "If you agree to this, you must understand that it would still be improper for you and Mr. Stewart to be intimate within society, though I know your friendship is such that you are both very comfortable with one another already. The confines and rules of your youth still apply and so this time will serve as a period of courting for you both."

"These demands seem reasonable," Georgiana said contemplatively, "and though I am afraid of such a change in my situation I believe a betrothal is a very good step in the right direction. I would feel more comfortable knowing that my name is tied to another. As Mr. Stewart and I are such dear friends, I would not wish for anyone else to have such a hand in my future, as you have proposed him to have."

"Then you will accept the proposed betrothal?" Darcy asked.

"I will," Georgiana smiled.

"This makes me very happy, my dear sister, you could not have chosen a better man," Darcy smiled, "I will have my attorney come to us to draft the contract."

"Set for me a day and a time and mine shall be present as well," William smiled.

"Then let it be done," Darcy said.

Georgiana could hold back her tears no longer. Her very own happiness had come to pass in the magical first summer of the Darcys marriage, and though the conditions on her betrothal were not as strict as some, she would still have to wait until she was older to be a wife. Although she was at this moment anticipating that time, she came quickly to learn the benefits of her contract. She was in love with him and he with her, but the time spent together in courtship would solidify their feelings for one another, and cause the love to grow that much stronger. She would have two years of courtship with a man she had become extremely close to, and they would know, by the time of their marriage, each others dreams and desires. The weight of society had been lifted, for it had been a dark cloud over her life since the incident that had occurred two summers past. For now, however, happiness was with them and Georgiana was pleased with the announcement of her betrothal to the rest of the guests that gathered in joy around her.


	36. One Final Surprise

Chapter Thirty Six: One Final Surprise

So it was that the magic of Pemberly and the beauty of summer brought much joy to the first year of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam's life together. Connections had been made, forgiveness give, and attachments to great acquaintance formed in the short time.

As the summer drew to a close and the happiness of everyone was overly exaggerated among all of the high grounds and parlors of the county, the departure of many of the guests had started to arrive. On the last night, that the party would be together as one large group, Elizabeth and Darcy put on a small ball for all of the happy couples that had come to reside in their home.

The Bennett young ladies would be returning to Hertfordshire with their parents to begin preparations for their own weddings and gentlemen that had stolen their hearts would be welcomed into the county. Jane and Bingley would also be returning to facilitate the engagements and be highly instrumental in planning to have Mary and Kitty married from Longbourn. The Darcy's had also vowed some assistant as all of the engagements were formed at Pemberly and so Mr. Darcy put on the young ladies an allowance and their stop in London would bring to them all the joys of shopping for the highest fashions that would be available.

Lady Catherine, Anne and the Colonel would soon be returning to Kent but would find themselves, as Anne had wished, in the small town of Meryton to see her beloved friends married from home. She had become extremely excited with the prospects of the journey, and was invited to stay with the Bennett is the small house that she had showed such an interest in. Lady Catherine had been against the arrangements at first but knowing Anne's joy she could not help but be persuaded and even believed she would enjoy herself immensely as she knew she would be there to bring calmness to Mrs. Bennett. The announcement of the engagement between the Colonel and Anne came as a shock to some but a delightful surprise to most and Colonel Fitzwilliam was praised high and low for his match with his cousin and the fortune he would inherit. With the engagement came all the legalities and he would be taken off to Kent with the mother and daughter for a stay in Rosings.

Caroline Bingley would also be taken off to Kent, by request of Lady Catherine who had grown quite fond of the young woman. Lady Catherine insisted on the addition to their party by telling Caroline she would be in need of her own company as she would have to leave Anne and the Colonel to their courtship and that she knew several young men of wealth that she wished to put in Caroline's way.

"Why should all of the young people find happiness and not you, Caroline?" Lady Catherine asked as they sat together on that evening, "I must have you with me. Come to Kent and you will be left wanting nothing. I will introduce you to my high society, you will have many young gentlemen to visit you as my particular guest, and I will be very pleased with the companionship."

"It would be my honor," Caroline said and so the plot had been settled, "with such a heart felt appeal on your side, my lady, how could I refuse."

With such prospects Caroline agreed to the departure from Pemberly, and was quite excited to see the magnificent house at Rosings Park and all of the country of Kent. Lady Catherine had spoken so highly of her home, that Caroline had developed a keen interest in the place and the grandeur about it, so she was thoroughly settled on being entertained. Caroline remained the Lady's particular companion on their journey to Kent, and was pleased to be so highly esteemed by Lady Catherine Du Bourgh. So much so, that it did nothing good for her ego. It would be a pleasant break from all of the society she had been keeping, but she would be extremely pleased to return to Netherfield when the party journeyed into Hertfordshire for the weddings. Lady Catherine was pleased to have a level headed young woman as her companion, were Anne would be too busy with the wedding plans, and the joys of her friends.

Georgiana would be remaining at Pemberly as she had promised to be with Elizabeth and to continue seeing William and the Stewarts as often as was proper. The ladies of the Stewart party were significantly distressed by the arrival of the end of their outstanding summer society, and the prospects of the fall. Their joy was complete, however, in knowing that Georgiana would soon be their own sister, and they would be delighted to have her with them as often as possible.

As for Elizabeth and Darcy, they were unsure as to what they would do with such a quiet and empty house.

"How are we to bare it?" Elizabeth laughed, "Soon we will be alone, and left quite to our own destructions."

"It has only been three months since everyone has come to us, and you had not wanted to break the family peace." Darcy laughed.

"But it has gone by so fast and so much joy has come to all of us. I am sad to see it all come to an end," Elizabeth said.

"It is not an end, but a new beginning for many of our friends," Darcy said.

"Indeed it is," Elizabeth smiled.

The evening festivities were filled with dancing and singing. A sumptuous feast was laid out for the guests and Elizabeth and Darcy were praised for their accomplishments. When their dinner had ended, the music was silence, and the ball was coming to a close, Elizabeth and Darcy stood before their company to give their final speeches.

"We would like to thank you all for coming and sharing, with us, this magnificent summer," Darcy said.

"We would also like to give our congratulations once again to Captain Coplin and Miss. Bennett, Mr. Spencer and Miss. Catherine, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss. Du Bourgh and finally to Mr. Stewart and our dear Miss. Darcy," Elizabeth smiled, "we wish for you all of the happiness that Mr. Darcy and I have found in each other."

There was a large round of applause from all those gathered and a toast was raised to all the blissful couples.

"Finally we have our own announcement, of joy, to make," Darcy said as the noise settled once again.

"We are pleased to announce that Mr. Darcy and I are expecting our first child this coming January." Elizabeth smiled, and there was a rush of gasps and cheerful exclamations.

"Oh my dear, dear Lizzy," Mrs. Bennett cried.

"I am pleased to hear news of an heir," Lady Catherine said in her condescending manner.

"How long have you known," Kitty gasped.

"Long enough," Elizabeth laughed.

"And you did not tell anyone," Caroline gasped.

"We did not want it to take away from the joys that were anticipated here," Elizabeth said, "and now we feel it is a good time to tell you all and add to the joy. Keep us in your prayers as you leave us and we hope to see you all again when the baby arrives," she added.

"We will all have to come now," Anne exclaimed, "for how are you to travel in the next few months."

"We are not worried," Darcy said happily and will be present at all of the weddings.

"A grand child, Mr. Bennett, how lovely is this news," Mrs. Bennett shrieked as she fanned herself.

"Yes, my dear, and five daughters married," Mr. Bennett laughed.

"Oh Mr. Bennett God has been so good to us." Mrs. Bennett cried, and Lizzy and Jane could not help but laugh at their mother.

So it was that the magical summer at Pemberly came to an end. Great joy and anticipation had come over all that were gathered. Forgiveness was given, where forgiveness was do, but most of all, love blossomed and grew in the presence of all that had come to love and admire Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

The End


End file.
